


Instant Affair

by lunavelvet



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: Bottom Harry (eventually), Cross dressing (sort of), Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top Harry (at first), slowburn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Summary: Harry found Fionn for his i-D photographing project. He is a perfect model for his wildest imagination.Fionn had his own issue, and he found Harry as his perfect cure.





	Instant Affair

“你好，Fionn，今天的感觉如何？”  
“还好。”  
“我需要你定义一下‘还好’是怎样的感受。”  
“还好，就是我今天并没有从早上起床开始就想拿刀片切开手腕看着血流干，或者吞下两瓶苯巴比妥然后打开煤气躺在床上。还好，就是我今天吃了早餐，挤了地铁，走了一段路，活着出现在了您的办公室跟您对话。所以说，我今天感觉还好。”  
“非常好，Fionn，非常好。我为你骄傲。”  
“谢谢，但我想我不需要。”  
“能说说上一次你觉得……不太好，是什么时候的事情吗？”  
“一个星期前，我继母的猫吃了我的芝士条，它是只老奸巨猾的猫，长得非常美，我喜欢它，所以不能对它太生气，但我又非常沮丧没有芝士条吃了。所以我叫了两张pizza，吃了一张半，然后吐了个底朝天。然后我在厕所割破了手腕，但我继母发现了我在做什么，所以她带我去了急诊室。我不恨她，但她真的太喜欢多管闲事了。”  
“她不希望你离开这个世界，或者离开你父亲，离开她。Fionn，你的焦虑也许来自……”  
“我没有焦虑，医生。我只是容易疲倦，或者容易觉得无聊。”  
“你从未感到对这个世界上任何人有所留恋吗？”  
“也许是我妈？所以……”  
坐在躺椅上的青年垂着头盯着自己的手。他右边的手腕上缠着一圈刺眼的白色绷带。他是个消瘦而苍白的男孩，身上的衬衫好像有点儿大，从敞开的领口可以看到他白皙的脖子和突出的锁骨。他的语速不快，从头到尾都异常平静，仿佛在描述的事情于己无关。  
他对面的金发男人摸了摸上唇的胡须，露出了非常和蔼的笑容。  
“我想首先，Fionn，你应该多出去走走。”他把手里的笔记本放在旁边的咖啡桌上，身体整个向前倾去，声音非常柔和。“如果你不喜欢跟人接触也不必勉强自己，你可以去公园坐坐，喂喂鸽子，观察这个世界。”  
黑发的青年瑟缩了一下，似乎并不太喜欢这个建议。  
“你需要把注意力从自己的念头里挪开。”  
“我试过了，我做不到。”瘦弱的男孩抬起了头，执拗的回答。他的牙齿不太整齐，薄薄的嘴唇拉直成一条线。他快速的眨着眼，过于长而浓密的睫毛像濒死的蝴蝶翅膀似的扇动着。“我得吃药，Jack。”他的眼珠里闪过一丝半是绝望的神色，对着比他年长的医生直呼其名。  
“我会为你开药。”他的医生重新拿起了那个笔记本，开始在上面写写划划。“但你知道Fionn，那不能彻底解决你的问题。我想帮你。”  
男孩咬住了嘴唇。“我不需要你的帮助。”他冷淡的说。

一个小时以后Fionn发现自己坐在一幢后现代风格的写字楼对面的街心公园里，这儿没有鸽子可喂，但他看见了一只松鼠从自己面前急急忙忙的跑过。他挺想扔点食物给它的，或者扔块石头砸烂那个漂亮的小脑袋。他最终只是坐在那儿，看上去像是在发呆，什么也没有扔。松鼠早已不知所踪。  
总是这样。他悻悻的想。我他妈总是这样。  
他自怨自艾的坐在那儿盯着远处的橡树，数着那些树杈试图让自己平静下来。他中间混乱了两三次，最后一次数到第三百六十四根的时候一个黑影从上方覆盖下来。他没有抬起眼睛，心跳的速度悄悄的翻了两倍，但看起来仍旧平静得像一尊大理石雕像。  
“嗨。”他听到一个活泼的声音在他头顶响起来，是他最讨厌的那种。“能打扰一下吗？”  
-不不不，你不能，你唯一能做的事就是他妈的闭上嘴走开别他妈跟我说话。滚。  
Fionn的嘴唇抿成了一条直线。  
“你知道，我注意你有一会儿了。”那个声音继续自说自话。“你看起来……挺酷的。”  
-你他妈在说什么你听听你自己说的那些蠢话，酷？如果我把裁纸刀插进你的肚子或者割开你的喉咙，血溅得我满脸都是那他妈才叫酷。你想试试吗？你他妈的想试试吗？  
“我不是那种……随便跟人搭讪的类型。但是我朋友在给i-D拍一些作品，他叫我帮他留意合适的模特。我不想显得太唐突……但是你真的很符合他对我的描述……总之你愿意试试吗？”  
-等等，……正在给i-D拍摄作品？  
Fionn抬起了眼皮。一颗金色的脑袋映入眼帘。他快速眨了眨眼。  
“你的朋友叫什么？”他吞了吞口水。  
“Harry。”那个金发男继续用轻快的口气说着。“你知道他吗？他好像在小众艺术青年中间还挺有名的。Harry Styles。”  
-哦日，这他妈不是真的。给Harry Styles当模特？你是Harry Styles的朋友？你他妈是在逗我？  
Fionn通常显得苍白的脸颊出现了一抹血色。“好的。”他低下头去，睫毛温顺的颤抖着。“我愿意试试。”

那个跟他搭话的男孩叫Tom，他自称是个“热爱艺术大于一切的人”。“你知道，Harry能有今天我也功不可没，也许我缺乏他的天分，但没有我的支持和供养他早在得到任何赏识之前就饿死了。”Tom在把他领到路边停着的双门跑车旁边之前趾高气扬的说。他的金发一丝不乱，身上的高领毛衣大概是Tom Ford之类的牌子，他看上去就是那种自负却不令人讨厌的类型，也许是因为他从未意识到自己的自负？“你懂的，艺术家，哈！”  
Fionn的确懂。但他没做声。Tom为他拉开了一侧车门，他挤进那个副驾驶座位，车门被砰的一声关上了。他忽然陷入了恐慌。  
-如果这个Tom是个骗子，他只是个寻找肢解对象的连环杀手，那么我就这么傻了吧唧的走进他的陷阱了不是吗？  
跑车的引擎响了起来，然后Fionn的后背被真皮座椅靠背的反作用力使劲推了一把。一切都迟了，他想，现在可没有回头路可走了。  
他侧过脸去打量了一下Tom，然后扭回视线盯着前方绷紧了嘴唇。

但Tom并没有骗他。车停在一幢包豪斯风格的两层小楼门口，他下了车，跟在Tom身后走进去，里面的装饰风格全是工业后现代的黑白灰和裸露的水泥。他听见快门的咔嚓声，镁光灯被点亮的声音，以及一个带着动听的共振的男低音在嗡嗡作响。“好的亲爱的，现在我需要你抬抬屁股，很好，保持别动。”  
他走进了那间最里面的摄影棚，里面的背景是纯白的，一个女模特突兀的出现在那一片纯白当中，她剃了光头，没穿衣服，身体上涂抹着各种颜料。她正用一种别扭的姿势半躺着，屁股悬空，大腿和胳膊上的肌肉绷得很紧。她一定很难受，但表情仍然非常职业的保持着甜美的笑容。  
“亲爱的，你不需要为我伪装。”那个低沉的男声继续嗡嗡作响，Fionn顺着声音扭过头去。“如果你觉得不舒服就在脸上表现出来，我需要你露出真实的表情。”  
自大的混蛋。Fionn盯着那张英俊得不可思议的脸默默的想。他现在百分之百的确认Tom没有骗他了，那的确是Harry Styles本人。他在杂志和i-D主页上的专题里见过他的照片，那个尖挺的鼻梁，饱满的嘴唇以及刀刻一样的下颚骨，哦，还有那对祖母绿的眼珠子。Fionn咽了下口水，他涌上一股想要用手术刀把那对眼珠子剜出来捧在手心好好把玩的冲动，那真是对漂亮的玩艺儿。  
他站在那儿发着愣，看着那个Harry继续用自大和假惺惺的亲热口气调教着那位僵硬的女模特。Fionn无法想象他是怎么做到这些的，他的声音也许有什么魅惑人心的魔力，那位也许还挺有名气的女模特渐渐变了神色和气场。她仍然保持着那个令人痛苦的别扭姿势，肌肉紧绷，但她的嘴角松弛了下来，眼神里开始混杂着疲惫和凌厉。她原本只是个外型漂亮的商品，Harry不知施了什么妖术让她变成了一具有灵魂和情感的艺术品。  
这让Fionn觉得格外的印象深刻。

那组拍摄告一段落的时候Harry向他走来，Tom站在他旁边首先打了招呼。“我觉得你欠我的更多了卷毛。”他仰着那颗不可一世的金色脑袋说。“我觉得这位，嗯，Fionn Whitehead先生，简直可以成为你完美的缪斯。”  
Fionn的耳朵变得滚烫。他仍然不太适应Tom那种轻佻而自满的说话方式，但他好歹什么也没表现出来，只是把目光从Harry那对宝石似的眼珠上挪开了。  
“喔，虽然我不太想赞美你，但……”那个令Fionn的脊椎过电一样发麻的低沉男声缓缓靠近了，Fionn垂下了眼皮。“Fionn，对吗？非常高兴能认识你。”  
Fionn的视野里出现了一只手，一只比通常尺寸要大许多，手指上戴着巨大的银色戒指，关节分明的手。他犹豫了一秒钟，伸出缠着绷带的右手握了上去。  
那只手干燥而温暖，裹住他手掌的力度刚刚好。掌心的老茧蹭得他的手心发痒，他的心头也跟着紧缩起来。  
“我，我……我喜欢你的作品。”Fionn低着头，用刚刚好能被听见的音量说。“我看过你去年给国家地理拍的那套图，冰岛那套，我很喜欢……”  
“啊，冰岛。”Harry的声音几乎贴着他的头皮响起来。“我也喜欢那套图，虽然很多人说我拍得像炼狱。”他发出了一声轻笑，那简直恼人的性感。“我猜他们对死后的世界有点误会。”  
“你想表现的是天堂。”Fionn轻柔而坚定的声音对着地面响了起来。Harry明显的愣了一下。  
“Fionn，我可以叫你Fionn吗？”Harry听上去不那么轻佻了。“我认为Tom那个混蛋说得很对，你会成为我的缪斯，你简直……简直完美。”  
操，他在说什么。Fionn咬住嘴唇闭上了眼睛，他现在有点儿晕乎乎的。  
Fionn挣扎着抬起了仿佛有一吨重的脑袋，他觉得事情有点超乎他的期待。他的目光与那对祖母绿的眼珠对上的一刻，仿佛脑子里炸开了一朵蘑菇云。他的肉体完全脱离了理智的控制。  
“那么。”他盯着那对仿佛深不见底的绿色水潭，口气平静的仿佛在跟熟悉的老友进行日常寒暄。“你会操我吗，Harry？”

Harry没有回答那个露骨的问题，他只是挤出一对酒窝笑了起来，那让Fionn的头晕变得更严重了些。  
“我觉得你应该不是在开玩笑，Fionn.”他把手背回身后，舔了舔嘴唇。“如果你需要一个严肃的回答，我想我不会操你，暂时不会。”他仍然保持着那缕该死的笑容，轻佻又性感，这让Fionn的小腹燥热不已。  
“那么我可以住在这里吗？”Fionn继续追问。“我需要一个住的地方。”  
Harry皱起了眉头。  
“你看起来不像无家可归。”他挑了挑眉毛。“我至少需要一个理由，希望你不是逃犯之类的——并不是说我会介意。”他狡黠的眨了眨眼。  
“我正在离家出走。”Fionn简短的回答。“如果你拒绝我我就会成为一个无家可归的可怜男孩。也许我会冻死，或者死于流行病，或者街头火并。”他把手插进了连帽衫的口袋。身旁的Tom用惊悚的表情盯着他。  
Harry却对此反应平淡。“我可不希望发生这样的事情，对吧。毕竟我刚找到我的缪斯。”他的绿眼珠里折射出调皮的光线，嘴角上翘了大约45度。  
Fionn大脑里的蘑菇云还没散开，但他仍旧面无表情。接下来他的手腕被那只巨大的手抓了起来，那颗看上去蓬松柔顺的棕色脑袋凑近了仔细检视了一会儿被绷带裹住的右手。  
“我觉得我现在大概不该问。”Harry抬起脸，他们之间的距离蓦然缩短，Harry滚烫的呼吸喷在他的脸颊上，他得用尽全力才能忍住不要哆嗦。“不过我相信你没在说谎。”那对绿色的眼珠近距离的凝视着他，里面仿佛有对漩涡在吸收他的体力和精神，Fionn的心脏停顿了一秒，又疯狂的突突跳动。  
“不，Fionn，你不能住在这里。”Harry低沉的声音几乎击碎他的意志，他觉得自己大概沮丧得快哭出来了。  
“这里不能住人，晚上太冷，而且不安全。”他翘起嘴角，一面慢慢站直了，握着那只手腕的大手始终没有松开。“你可以去我家，但是很遗憾，我不会操你。”他眨着眼，耸了耸肩。  
Fionn不得不把目光再次从他的脸上挪开。他无法这样一直盯着他看，他会再次失去控制。  
“谢谢。”他冷淡的说。“很遗憾，但是谢谢。”

Harry的家在一幢高层公寓的十二层。Fionn从摄影棚到他家的路上全程固执的保持沉默，直到进入电梯才说了第一句话。“我没有衣服可以换。”他靠着电梯一角站着，盯着Harry微微驼着的后背。“我还需要买牙刷。”  
“哦，别担心，我家有备用的。”Harry像是被他的声音忽然唤醒吃了一惊，肩膀缩了一下，然后他回过头，对着Fionn露出他的招牌笑容。“你可以穿我的衣服，可能有点儿大。”  
Fionn显然并不在意这些，他耸了耸肩。“我自己的衣服也很大，我喜欢空荡荡的感觉。”他轻声说。Harry若有所思的点了点头。  
电梯门发出清脆的叮响开打了，Harry伸手挡住门做了个请的手势。Fionn僵硬的走了出去。他面对着一个简洁现代的楼梯间，连接着的走廊里有四扇门。他犹豫着回头去看他的寄宿房主，后者把手轻轻的放在了他的背上。  
“左边第二扇门，亲爱的。”他的声音好像能顺着手臂一直传到Fionn瘦骨嶙峋的后背，他全身都随着他的声音微微震动。“我会把你的指纹录进去，你是这所房子的一员了。”  
Fionn不知道该做出何种表情，也许他应该为Harry的好客和轻信感动，又或者感激他不问缘由就收留初次见面的自己，但他最想做的只是翻个白眼，然后刻薄的问他为何不干脆把银行卡密码也一起告诉他得了。  
他觉得Harry是个谜，一个他过去自以为解读透彻，却又不曾真的接近真相半分的谜题。  
“我很累。”他在走进房间的一刻喃喃的说。“我可以睡在沙发上吗？”  
Harry没有回头，他径直走进了卧室。“你应该先冲个澡，去吧，我会把衣服放在门口。”他的声音伴着拉开抽屉的声音从里面飘出来。“你可以睡我的床，我自己比较喜欢睡沙发。”  
Fionn不知道他为什么要这样说，到底是他真的善良亦或愚蠢到这个程度还是他另有所图呢？他顾不上想更多，走进浴室脱光了衣服，拧开了热水。蒸汽很快漫出淋浴间，镜子上凝结了一层水雾。  
他隔着那层水蒸气看着自己骨骼凸出的躯干和细瘦的四肢，苍白的皮肤上覆盖着一些雀斑和黑痣，上臂上有几条不太明显的疤痕。他仍旧讨厌自己所看到的。  
你不能在这里切开自己的皮肤。他在心里默念。这是你来这儿的第一天，你不能在第一天就搞砸。  
他闭上眼睛，又睁开，然后走进了淋浴间。

那天晚上他穿着Harry拿给他的旧睡衣睡在了那张软到会深陷其中的大床上。Harry的床上堆满了各种尺寸和形状的枕头，他随手抓了一个垫在胳膊下面，深吸着卧具散发出来的洗涤剂清香进入了沉睡。  
他很少睡得这么好。兴许是因为Harry的睡衣太大，给了他喜欢的那种空荡荡的安全感；又或者是因为那堆围住他的柔软枕头；当然也可能是因为他睡在Harry Styles的床上这个事实。  
第二天早上醒来的时候他发现Harry已经走了。外面的沙发上堆着枕头和毯子，餐桌上的盘子里堆着煮豆子和培根，已经凉了。没有给他留字条，什么也没有，即便他其实是个骗子卷走他的全部财产逃之夭夭……Harry也对他全无设防。  
他对此无话可说。  
他在自己换下来的外套口袋里找到了他的处方药。Harry没动他的东西。他一面吞下那些药片一面开始怀疑这一切是不是谁为他设下的局。可是究竟为什么呢？他只是个无名小卒，精神还不大稳定，没准儿哪天就会结果了自己，也或者会要了别人的命。  
而Harry——他坐在岛台旁边的吧椅上仔细打量着这间时髦的寓所，所有的物件都像它们的主人一样漂亮又缺乏攻击性——他可是Harry Styles，时下炙手可热的摄影师，文艺青年的精神偶像，女文艺青年和普通男同志的意淫对象——所以他为何会待他如此？  
他思考了一会儿，毫无头绪。那些药令他无法集中精力，所以他摇了摇头沮丧的放弃了。他不知道现在应该怎么做，Harry大概去了摄影棚，但他并不知道怎么能去那儿找他。所以现在他唯一能做的就是在这儿干等着。  
像个他妈的花瓶老婆似的等着他的Harry回家。  
哦，他的Harry。Fionn抬了抬眉毛，抿了下嘴唇，藏起了一个微笑。

Harry中午就回来了。午饭时间刚过，他推门进来的时候Fionn趴在沙发上打着盹。他的药让他总想打瞌睡。  
“你吃饭了吗？”Harry走进来的时候他醒了，从沙发上抬起脸睡眼惺忪的问。  
“吃了。”Harry点点头，他手里拎着一个纸袋。“我猜你还饿着。我给你带了点儿吃的。”  
Fionn并不饿，他一上午除了发呆就是在睡觉。但他总得对Harry这种充满善意的行为有所表示。“谢谢。”他坐起来，曲起膝盖抱在胸前，谨慎的点点头。“你带了什么？”  
“三明治。”Harry把纸袋放在沙发前的矮桌上。“我本来想去买点儿什么更像样的吃的，但是上午的摄影推迟了一点儿才开始，所以我……总之，这家三明治还不错，我选了烤牛肉的，你不是素食者吧？”  
Fionn摇摇头，伸手拽过那个纸袋打开了。食物的香味儿从里面冒出来，他的味觉像是被唤醒了，唾液充满了他的口腔。  
他很久没有这种切实的“饿”的感觉了。他也并不爱吃牛肉，或者三明治，或者烤牛肉三明治。Harry应该真的有什么魔力吧，他咬了一大口面包，一面咀嚼一面盯着那个修长的背影消失在卧室门内。  
“所以你打算什么时候开始拍我？”他一面狼吞虎咽一面问。“我没当过……呃……模特，我想我脱光了也并不好看，但是如果你需要我可以脱光，没问题。”  
Harry的脑袋从卧室门框里探出来，他的眉毛滑稽的挑得老高。“哦，Fionn……”他的声音里带着戏谑。“我随时可以拍你，我相信你脱光了也很好看。”  
Fionn的脸颊和耳朵再次烧灼起来。他不明白Harry怎么做到的，明明他自己才是更露骨的那个，但Harry似乎总是若无其事的把那些听上去很下流的破事儿说得轻佻愉快。  
“我只是……只是觉得很无聊。”他抬起眼皮对上了Harry的视线。“我无聊的时候会做一些……不好的事。”  
Harry的脸色一个瞬间凝重了一点儿，但他很快掩饰好了那丝不安。“我明白。”他走出卧室在Fionn身边坐下，伸手拽过那只手腕。“比如这样。”  
Fionn没有出声的点点头。  
“我们可以谈论这个吗？”Harry松开了他的手，他现在眉头紧皱，没有笑容。“如果你不愿意我就不问了。”  
Fionn的舌头仿佛打了结，他并不是不愿意谈论，他只是……他只是认为没有合适的语言能描述自己通常的感受。他也怕吓着身边这个过于善良和愚蠢的，对他几乎一无所知的人。毕竟Harry对他那么好，他不想就这么把他吓跑。  
“我不想谈这个。现在不想。”他僵硬的回答，放下了没吃完的小半个三明治。他忽然不饿了。

Harry跟他在一起呆了一个下午，他们打了会儿电子游戏，临近傍晚的时候Harry说他要出去，而Fionn又被困意淹没了。他听见Harry打了几个电话，随后低声问他是否要去床上睡，在没得到他的回应以后为他拉过毯子盖到下巴，然后掩上了大门。  
他没去关心Harry的夜生活，他有很多猜想，但是懒得问。他只是个寄住者，寄住者不应该管闲事。他在睡着之前这么说服自己。  
第二个晚上他就这样睡在了沙发上，Harry是凌晨回到家的，他径直去了浴室，水声响了一会儿以后他全裸着走了出来，在厨房喝了瓶气泡水，继续保持着若有所思的表情在那儿站着发了会儿呆。  
Fionn眯缝着眼睛迷迷糊糊的欣赏了一会儿Harry那个饱满挺翘的屁股，然后继续陷入了沉睡。他可能做了个梦，不是那种会令他想起来的时候脸红心跳嘴角上翘的梦，因为醒来的时候他一身冷汗，Harry正从正上方眉头紧皱的盯着他。  
“你在尖叫。”Harry的手还停留在他的肩膀上，他手心的温度从皮肤接触的地方源源不断的传入他的体内。梦里那种阴惨惨的冷色调缓慢的转变成了橘红的暖色调。  
“我，我做了个噩梦。”Fionn的睫毛仍旧在快速的抖动，他的皮肤丝毫没有血色。“没什么，我经常这样。”  
Harry看起来有点儿担心，但他仍旧没有追问。“如果你需要喝点儿什么就告诉我。比如热牛奶？”  
“我看起来像未成年？”Fionn没好气的回击他。“不，但我想来点儿白兰地。”  
Harry点点头离开了，过了半分钟他拿着一只玻璃杯回来了。“我这儿只有轩尼诗，别嫌弃。”Fionn接过杯子小口抿进嘴唇，他的起床气好像略微消散了一点儿，头疼被头晕取代了。“我觉得好多了，谢谢。”他放下杯子小声说。  
“你想告诉我你梦见了什么吗？”Harry穿着平角短裤和棉质的tshirt，眼里布满血丝，声音也十分沙哑。他还在宿醉，再明显不过了。Fionn为在这样的状况下吵醒他略感抱歉，但他固执的摇了摇头。“不，我记不起来了。”  
“那么希望你能再睡会儿。”Harry从他身边站起来揉着眼睛打了个哈欠。“我需要再睡一会儿，我中午前得去摄影棚。我想让你一起去。”  
“我能……我能跟你睡吗？”Fionn抬起眼皮看着他，听上去平静而无辜。“我现在不太想一个人睡。”  
Harry似笑非笑的看着他，他的酒窝浅浅的挂在腮帮上。“Finley……” 他抬起手胡乱捋了捋那头乱糟糟的卷发，甩了甩脑袋。“你真是……出人意料。”  
他继续盯着Fionn看了一会儿，Fionn也没有回避他的目光自下而上的回望着他。几秒钟以后Harry长出了一口气，然后他伸出了那只大手。“来吧。”他简短的说。“抓紧时间，我们还能好好睡上几个钟头。”  
Fionn拉住那只手站了起来，然后任由自己被拉进了卧室。他从一侧爬上那张堆满柔软枕头的大床，钻进厚实的羽绒被底下，抱住一只枕头闭上了眼。  
他能感到Harry在身边躺下时床垫的凹陷，以及随后从背后传来的源源不断的热气。他能听见Harry平稳的呼吸声在他的脑后有节奏的响起来。他放松的闭上了眼。  
他喜欢睡在这张床上，见鬼。  
更正，他喜欢跟Harry一起睡在这张床上。

 

几个小时以后Fionn和Harry出现在了那家摄影棚里。Harry在路上停车买了咖啡，并且贴心询问他要喝什么品种。  
“拿铁。”他打着哈欠回答。  
“Ewww，Finley.” Harry用夸张的语气表示了一下对这个选择的嫌弃。“咖啡里绝对不应该加奶。”他笃定的说。但是他仍旧乖乖的给他买来了拿铁。“好好享受。”他把自己那杯放进杯架然后踩下了油门，Fionn翻了翻眼球。  
Tom早就在那儿等着他们了。名义上他大概是Harry的摄影助手，但他并不关心背景板或者调光，也没帮Harry清理过那堆镜头。他有时会替大家叫个外卖，更多时候只是抱着胳膊靠在墙边露出那副不可一世的神情盯着Harry自己忙忙碌碌。  
“你迟到了，你们俩。”Tom的双手在空气中幅度夸张的挥舞着，借以表达强烈的不满情绪。“你说过你会带他准时出现，所有人都在等他。”  
他说这话时一直瞧着Fionn，Fionn不大自在的缩了缩脖子。  
“放轻松点儿TG。”Harry慵懒的男声在他身后响起来。“让Nick带他去试妆，你来帮我准备灯光。”  
Tom还有话说，但Harry走过去搂住了他的肩膀向一旁走去了，半路回过头来对Fionn眨了眨眼。Fionn不知所措的愣在原地。  
-试妆？试他妈什么妆？我是个男的，难道拍照还得化妆？哦，也许他需要我弄出个什么哥特造型，或者是Bowie那种的……  
他的胡思乱想被中途打断了。“Hey小男孩。”一个略微拔高的男声越过了他的头顶。“你得跟我来。”  
-谁他妈的是小男孩，操你。  
Fionn面无表情的转过去，一个看起来表情管理略为夸张的男人站在他身后，眉峰快挑进发迹线，眼珠快速旋转着上下打量他。他抱着胳膊，伸出一只手对他勾了勾手指，好像在招呼一只小猫小狗似的。  
“跟我来。”他用那种唱歌似的语调招呼他，转过身去自顾自的向一个房间走去。Fionn老老实实的跟在后面。他们走进那间屋子，到处都是镜子，梳妆台上乱糟糟的堆满各种化妆品和化妆刷，Fionn拘谨的在一张椅子上坐下了。  
“把你的外套脱掉亲爱的。”男人一面在那堆化妆品里挑拣一面对他说。“我不想把那些散粉和高光弄得你衣服上到处都是。”  
Fionn缩了缩脖子听话的脱掉了外套。接下来的半个小时里他乖乖的坐在那儿，一动不动的任由海绵和各种尺寸的化妆刷在他脸上捣鼓。他始终闭着眼。  
“现在我要弄弄你的头发。”Nick的声音又一次响起来。Fionn继续闭着眼点了点头。Nick的手指轻柔的在他的发丝间穿过，他觉得他的脑袋上被喷了些东西，过了一会儿电吹风又在头顶以巨大的音量嗡嗡响了起来。  
他觉得自己仿佛一条被扔在案板上垂死挣扎的鱼。  
“好了亲爱的，现在请你睁开眼瞧瞧自己。”他不知道过了多久，一切噪音停了下来，那个活泼的男高音在他耳畔轻轻响起，他睁开了眼。

Fionn一直不太喜欢照镜子，大多数情况里他都讨厌自己在镜子里看到的——苍白，瘦弱，阴恻又冷郁。  
但这是个例外。他屏住了呼吸瞪着对面镜子里映出来的那个人。令人意外的是Nick没有把他化成一个摇滚变色龙或者变装皇后那样的造型——虽然他看起来就是会把人捯饬成那样的类型——相反的他只是为他化了一个突出他五官深度的淡妆，那些高光和阴影恰到好处的烘托出他绿色和浅褐色交织的瞳仁，高挺的鼻梁和尖翘的鼻尖，以及他刀切一样凸出的颧骨。他前额的头发被吹上去，露出了整个脑门，看起来像是某部三四十年代黑帮电影里的小头目似的。他看上去有点老派，却又恰到好处的时髦。  
这个Fionn Whitehead仿佛是个陌生人，他狡黠而世故，他聪慧又性感，就连嘴角那缕玩世不恭的微笑也令他在心底发出尖叫。  
他简直要爱上他自己了。  
“哦，不错。”他抬起下巴换了个角度审视自己，嘴角的笑容被及时隐去了。“我以为会更浮夸一些，但是，这样不错。”  
Nick在一旁发出了一声嗤笑。“哦得了吧小可爱。”他点了一支细细的烟，喷出一口。“就别在Grimmy叔叔面前扮酷了。”  
Fionn从椅子里站起来。他涂满化妆品的脸像是一副精美的面具。“我没有扮酷，Grimmy叔叔。”他拔尖语调模仿着Nick的口气。“我就是这么酷。”

他走进摄影棚的时候Harry正在指挥几个助手在地上撒一些干枯的花朵和树叶。他转过来看见他，毫不掩饰的瞪大眼睛发出赞美的惊叹。  
“天呐，Finley！”他发出啧啧的赞美声。“你太美了。我就知道。”  
-知道什么？知道你的基佬化妆师会在我脸上涂一吨的浆糊和白粉吗？操他！不，操你！  
Fionn不自在的笑了笑。“所以你这就要拍我了吗？”他拧着衣角问。“我以为你会提前点告诉我，至少我能做好准备。”  
“哦不，今天只是试片，不用紧张。”Harry走过来揽住他的肩。“而且你不需要准备，应该说我不希望你准备什么，我喜欢你自然的样子。”  
“那你干吗让人给我化妆？”Fionn干巴巴的反驳道。“我以为‘自然’的意思就是不加修饰。”  
Harry发出了爽朗的大笑，他的笑容带着极大的感染力，整个人都随之发散着五颜六色的光斑。  
“Nick懂得怎样在保持自然状态的前提下发掘你的潜力。他只是把你本身的美烘托出来，并没有创造他们。”他柔声解释。“相信我，他做到了。”  
Fionn觉得这可能是他这辈子听过的针对他个人最善良的评价。Harry显然是一个嘴很甜的巫师，他知道如何用那些甜言蜜语混合上虚伪的关怀一步步蛊惑和控制他。非常有趣。  
他耸了耸肩，走到灯光照射的那片空地中间，手插在裤子口袋里。“所以我该怎么做？需要脱光吗？”他无所谓的问。  
Harry站在三角支架后面，从取景器里观察了一会儿。“不，你不用做什么，保持你觉得舒适的姿势就好。”隔了一会儿他说。“你可以坐着，也可以就站着。我会问你一些问题，我需要你对我保持坦诚，可以吗Fionn？”  
Fionn对最后这个要求有所犹豫。他低下头思索了会儿。  
“行。”他最终抬起头，直视着黑洞洞的镜头，仿佛可以透过它看到那只绿幽幽的眼睛。“但是只有你，我希望没有第三个人在场。”

Harry遣散了所有人，Tom有些不满，但总算也离开了。“我们一个小时以后回来。”他关门之前说。“希望你们够时间交流了。”  
“两个小时。”Harry冲着他关门的背影喊。回答他的是门被甩上的巨响。  
Fionn仍旧略显局促的站在原地没动，他的手插在裤子口袋里，身上穿着Harry的某件黑色tshirt，锁骨从过大的领口里凸出来，他似乎与这一切格格不入。  
“现在你可以放松点儿了？”Harry从三脚架上取下了相机端在手里，慢慢靠近了Fionn。他一面走一面随意的按了下快门。咔嚓——  
Fionn挑了挑眉毛。“这就拍了？”他僵硬的问。“我以为我需要摆什么pose。”  
“我不是那种俗气的人像摄影师，宝贝。”Harry继续着他的甜言蜜语。“我说过了，我喜欢捕捉人类自然的表情。”  
Fionn的肩膀慢慢松弛下来了，显然在与Harry独处时他觉得自在多了。他盘腿坐下，在地上捡了朵残败的干花端详起来。“这代表什么？你觉得我跟这些植物的尸体很相衬？”  
“这代表在我看来你有一种向往死亡的气质。”Harry的眼睛仍旧藏在取景器后面，他若无其事的说出那句话，然后按下了第二声快门。咔嚓——  
Fionn眨了下眼，他看上去几乎被噎住了。Harry没有停下。“我说得对吗，Fionn？你一直在试图自我毁灭吗？”咔嚓——  
“我。”Fionn张了张嘴，试图为自己下个定义。不，这太难了。“我想我不仅仅是试图自我毁灭，Harry，我……”他转了转眼珠，睫毛上下忽扇。  
“放松，Fionn，深呼吸，慢慢来。”Harry放下了相机，他的脸上挂着那缕微笑，但Fionn却蓦然觉察出他的眼里盛满了悲伤的情绪。“没人在赶时间，你可以慢慢来。”  
“我讨厌自己。”Fionn深吸了一口气。“是的，我讨厌自己。”  
那层悲伤的情绪在Harry的绿色眼珠里扩散开了。“哦，Fionn。”他没有妄加评论，只是发出了一声感叹。接着他又一次端起了相机。咔嚓——  
“我不仅仅想毁灭自己，Harry，我也想毁灭很多人……很多事物……”Fionn直视着镜头，他的语气越来越平静，仿佛陷入了一种被催眠似的安详氛围。“你知道……我总觉得有一天我会去杀个人，肢解他，或者她，然后把那些尸块埋在伦敦的各个角落。”  
“但你并没有这么做。”Harry的声音平稳而温暖的紧接其后响起来。  
“我只是……暂时还没有这么做。”Fionn再次深吸了一口气，把膝盖收进了胸口然后用胳膊环抱住。“就像……就像你说……暂时不会操我那样。”咔嚓——  
“你知道，这有很大的不同。”Harry的声音里带上了一点笑意。“这很困扰你吗？你很希望我能操你？”  
“不，谈不上困扰。”Fionn抬起视线，凝视着移动到了他头顶上方的黑色镜头。“我只是觉得这是一件‘自然’的事情，它似乎应该发生。”  
“因为你很美，而我喜欢一切很美的人和事物。”Harry的语气里没有疑问。  
“不，因为这是我从你的作品里了解的Harry Styles。”Fionn咄咄逼人的加重了语气。“你操过所有你拍摄的对象吧？男的还是女的，这对你来说不重要。我有时甚至怀疑你是不是也操过那匹Prada广告上的马，它是一匹很美的马。”  
Harry放下了相机，他笑得有点儿无奈。“我应该操过我拍过的不少人，有男有女，关于这一点你是对的。”接着他夸张的翻了个白眼。“但是行行好，一匹马？！Finley！”  
Fionn喷出了一声清脆的笑。这大概是他遇到Harry以来第一次笑出来。咔嚓——  
“说真的，Fionn，你笑起来非常好看。”Harry绕着他从各个角度不断按下快门。“不敢相信我居然要去操一匹马才能让你笑出来。”  
Fionn笑得更大声了，他停不下来，浑身都因为那阵大笑起伏颤抖，他干脆整个倒在地上，蜷缩成一团，试图让自己镇定下来。  
Harry的快门声仍旧有节奏的响个不停，他继续着轻声慢语，像缓缓流淌的温水一样包裹着Fionn。他在那以后聊了些无关紧要的事情，像是“你喜欢的电影是哪部”，“你有兄弟姐妹吗”，或是“你平时喜欢做什么打发时间”。  
Fionn毫无戒心的回答了那些问题。那些问题确实平淡无奇，他的答案也差不多。除去经常割开自己身上的皮肤，几次吞下过量镇定剂或是安眠药，以及时不时暴食呕吐之类的，他基本算是个不能再普通的年轻人。没什么出格的爱好，也从不试图特立独行。  
他几乎已经觉得与Harry之间的这场对话向着他所厌恶和恐惧的“无聊”的方向发展了。  
然而他低估了Harry。

“现在我想让你描述一下你昨晚，不，今天早晨那个噩梦。”Harry冷不丁的说。  
“我说过我忘记了。”Fionn愣了一下，随即甩了甩头，从镜头下挪开了视线。但Harry紧盯着他挪动了镜头。“你在说谎。”他平静的陈述。“你知道，Fionn，我有项特异功能——当人说谎的时候我立刻就能看出来。”  
“哦？那么你的特异功能在我身上失灵了，大概。”Fionn冷冷的说，他坐直了，抿紧了嘴角，看上去严肃而戒备。  
“不，Finley，它从不失灵。所以你在害怕什么？害怕告诉我真相会吓到我？”Harry继续按动快门，他的嘴角慢慢绷紧了。“相信我，亲爱的，没什么会吓到我。从来没有。”  
Fionn咬住了下唇，似乎在思考Harry那些听上去挺玄乎的话的可信度。他盯着身体周围散落的那些干枯的花叶，想着Harry对他的第一句描述。也许Harry是认真的，他如此推论。  
“我梦见我杀了你。”他抬起了眼皮，一丝冷冽的光芒在浓密的睫毛下流动。“我梦见我拿着你厨房里那把切肉刀准确的扎进你的肝脏，我梦见血从刀口和你的嘴里涌出来，又热又粘；我梦见你瞪大了眼睛盯着我，你的眼球最终失去了神采变成了一对玻璃珠子；我梦见我在那以后试图叫醒你，我亲吻你的嘴，你的鼻梁，你瞪大的眼睛，我浑身上下都因此沾满你的血；我梦见你的身体慢慢变冷，而我对此无能为力。”  
Harry放下了相机，他现在已经毫不掩饰自己的悲伤了。“所以Finley，你是因为这些而尖叫吗？”  
Fionn把自己的下唇咬得发白。他瘦弱的胸膛起伏不停，手在身体两侧用力攥成了拳头。他盯着那个一脸疲倦和悲哀的Harry，缓慢的摇了摇头。  
“不，因为我梦见你真的醒来了。”他的声音微弱得几乎无法听闻，他脸色苍白的说完那句话，然后低下头去捂住了脸。  
他无声的哭了起来。

他的眼睛因为恐惧，羞愧和哭泣灼热疼痛。他因为努力抑制住自己的声音而浑身哆嗦。他不知道自己接下去应该期待什么。他已经向着那个甜言蜜语的骗子剖开了自己，他感觉无处躲藏。  
咔嚓——  
他听到快门声又一次响起来的时候几乎丧失理智——他不明白Harry为何要逼他至此。他每周都去精神科诊所报道，对着他的医生他也很少袒露心声。但对着Harry他居然做到了——按说他应该得到些奖励，一个吻，一句温柔的劝慰，一个拥抱……而不是一张他正在崩溃的痛哭的操蛋照片。  
他从手心抬起脸，迎面正对上Harry凑近了的英俊面孔。他毫不犹豫的对准鼻梁一拳揍了上去。  
“操你！”他喘着粗气，脸上挂着残留的泪痕，盯着向后倒在地上一脸震惊的Harry脱口而出。“操你！你是个没心肝的怪物！你他妈的应该真的挨那一刀！然后再多挨几刀！我希望你他妈能死得又缓慢又痛苦！混蛋！”  
Harry手里还举着相机，他小心翼翼的把那台价值不菲的器械放在地上，然后坐起来用手背擦了擦鼻子。鼻血顺着他饱满的嘴唇一直流到了下巴，他用另一只手接住了几滴向下滴去的血。  
“所以你确实会感到愤怒。”他仍旧用那种平静和缓的语调陈述着。“我从第一眼就觉得你似乎在掩饰自己的愤怒了，Fionn，我不知道为什么。从我的视角来看，你的身体四周简直在向外蹭蹭的冒火苗。但你看上去又是那么的……冷静。”  
他咳了几声，继续说。“我不清楚你隐藏情绪的原因或者目的，我只是试图引导你把那些愤怒表现出来。因为Fionn，你有权利生气，有权利发脾气，你当然也有权利表达这些听起来有些古怪的念头。”  
他又擦了下鼻子，现在血糊得他满脸都是了，他看上去几乎有点儿滑稽。但是Fionn一点儿也笑不出来。  
“你说你讨厌自己，也有伤害他人的冲动。但这些都不是你的错。”他的声音有点儿沙哑，但是温柔得令人窒息。“你是一个敏感，善良，以及有天分的男孩——你甚至在梦里杀死我都希望我还能活过来不是吗。我能看到这些，如果你也能看到我看到的，也许你会好过点儿。”  
他指了指那台相机。“我是说，你马上就会看到了。”他眨了眨眼，俏皮的笑起来。满脸的血污让这个笑容有些惊悚，但Fionn不这么觉得。  
他向前爬了两步，靠近了那张在他的噩梦中扭曲和失去血色，接着陷入死寂的英俊脸孔。他稍稍仰起脸，把嘴唇贴上了那张沾染了血污而显得格外鲜艳的嘴。  
他没意识到自己又在流泪，那个吻尝起来全是恶心的铁锈味道，而且他因为这个姿势脖子酸痛得像是要断掉了。  
他希望这一切不是一个为他设好的局。因为见鬼，这可是他人生中的第一个吻。

那个吻没有持续太久。Harry很快的回应了他，他的唇舌娴熟的挑逗他的，光滑的舌尖扫过他上颚和嘴唇的感觉令他小腹骤然发紧。他毕竟没经历过这些。  
但Harry很快中断了那个吻，他们分开嘴唇的一刻Fionn还是紧闭双眼表情紧绷，仿佛在等待或是说期待某种命运的降临。  
“嘿Fionn，睁开眼睛，深呼吸。”他听见Harry的声音又一次轻柔的响起来。他睁开眼，那张糊着血污的脸近在咫尺，他直勾勾的盯着那对祖母绿似的眼珠子吸了一口气。  
“我们得去洗洗脸。”Harry站起来向他伸出了手。他抓住那只手站了起来。“然后咱们看看刚才拍的怎么样，你觉得呢？”  
他们洗了脸，Fionn看着Harry把记忆卡从相机里拔出来插进读卡器，那个巨大的显示器上出现了一堆预览图。Harry随意的点开了一张。  
那是他。  
那是他？  
Fionn对着显示器上映出的那个男孩的影子发起了呆——那是之前他在镜子里见过的那个自己，性感，狡黠，时髦，甚至有一丝危险的气息。但Harry的镜头似乎又在此基础上为他加了点儿料。他说不上来，那个他直视着显示器外的自己，眼神锐利，似乎成竹在胸。他看上去不仅显得比实际年龄成熟，甚至还透露出了一丝自信。  
这是他从来不曾见过的自己。  
Harry滑动着鼠标，显示器上的照片开始变换。那上面的Fionn用各种姿势面对或者逃避着镜头，有的他显得沉静和内敛，有的咄咄逼人，有的锋芒毕露，有的又谨小慎微——他终于看到了那个大笑着的自己，他的眼角和鼻子上都是皱起的笑纹，张大了嘴，眼睛眯缝成一条线，肩膀的线条松弛而流畅。他原来也可以笑成这样。  
“瞧，你笑起来多好看。”Harry没有回头看他，仍旧盯着屏幕上映出的那一霎的他。Fionn的心脏几乎扭曲着绞痛了起来。他不知道为什么，也许是因为那一刻Harry的语气飘忽得像在做梦，从侧后方看过去简直面露痴相。按说他理应觉得欣慰，但不知为何，他总觉得令Harry如痴如醉的那个人于己无关。  
接着他看到了脸埋在手心里哭着的自己，他的四肢蜷缩着，挤成小小的一团，仿佛一个泡在羊水中的胎儿。他一阵羞愧，脸上的灼热慢慢扩散到后脑。他一直对自己没有什么预设，但这个他是如此的脆弱，不设防，不堪一击。他习惯用阴霾，丑陋，怪胎之类的字眼描述和形容自己，但绝不是弱小。  
所以Harry眼中的自己竟是这样的？  
他感到一阵窒息。

他们翻完了那些照片，Harry时不时停下来评论两句，但Fionn没太出声回应。  
“没有你特别喜欢的？”Harry坐在转椅上悠闲的晃着腿，转过来看着他，一脸询问。“我倒是觉得这是我最近拍得比较好的一组了。”  
Fionn无法定义他说的“好”和“他喜欢”有什么关系。他不知道是否该再次剖开自己，袒露自己的黑暗，愤怒和脆弱无助。他不知道Harry把自己当成什么：一个拍摄对象？哪怕是一个非常美的拍摄对象？  
他不希望仅仅是这样。  
他想要得比那多得多。  
“你拍得很好。”他轻轻的说。“但我仍然无法喜欢自己，这不是你的问题。”他耸了耸肩抿住嘴唇。Harry的眉心趸起了几道皱纹，但他没再逼他。没拿着相机的时候Harry是那么随和有趣，他绝不会逼他。  
“那我们下次试试别的。”Harry站了起来，走近了一步。他们的胸口之间大概只隔着一层纸的距离，Fionn简直担心自己过快的心跳会被Harry的皮肤捕捉到。  
他带着些许期待透过睫毛朝上望过去，Harry正若有所思的打量着他的脸。他知道自己也许不该期待过多，但那种直接得好像会扒光自己的视线令他皮肤灼热，他无法控制的烧红了耳朵。  
“我们……”他听到Harry的声音犹豫的响起来，尾音慵懒的拖长了。他想知道Harry接下去要说什么——他有一些猜测，但仍需要证实。  
那句话被突然大开的房门打断了。Tom端着外卖包装的咖啡走进来，他大概是用脚把门踹开的。他仍旧是那副趾高气扬的神态，抻着他漂亮的长脖子一脸不耐烦。  
“哦，你们已经拍完了。很好。”他快步走过来把手里的咖啡稳稳放下，取了其中一杯抿了一口。“两个小时，刚刚好，我从不迟到。”他伸出两根手指晃了晃。  
而Fionn一直在一旁盯着他，他已经在脑海中折断了Tom那根优雅的长脖子，掰下了那两根细长白皙的手指，正把它们踩踏在脚下试图跺成烂泥。  
他其实没那么讨厌Tom，像他默默评价过的那样，他的傲慢不无道理且无自知。他只是出现得不是时候。  
“我想回去了。”他强迫自己把视线从Tom的脑袋上挪开，看向正在研究哪杯咖啡可以入口的Harry。“我觉得很累。”  
他也没有在说谎，他确实经历了一场大起大落的情绪跌宕，并且早上还忘记了吃药。在这一切进行到这个程度的时候他骤然觉得被抽空了，肚子里像是揣了只猫在胡乱抓挠——他想躺下，立刻马上。  
“我送你。”Harry从脏乱无章的桌面上抓起他的车钥匙。Tom又一次不加掩饰的拧起了眉头。“我可以送他，你应该还有很多事要做。”他挡在Harry和Fionn的中间像只好斗的孔雀。Fionn头疼得嗡嗡直响，他没力气再继续幻想如何用裁纸刀割开Tom的气管，或者掐住他的喉结直到他眼球凸出只能发出嘶嘶的声音。他需要他的处方药，他觉得浑身的血液正在嗖嗖的从四肢褪向胸腔，寒意从脚心缓慢的爬上他的腿和小腹，他可能快要昏倒了。  
在那一瞬他忽然感到逐渐冰冷下去的躯体被什么温暖的东西包裹住了。他用力眨了眨眼恢复一丝神志，一丝混着古龙水和须后水的清香味道令他的头疼略微缓解了一点。他意识到Harry的外套正披在他的肩头，那是件带兜帽的黑色尼龙外套。Harry替他披上衣服的同时还顺手把帽子拉起来遮住了他惨白的脸色。“我送他回去。”Harry一字一句的重复了一遍。他口气不重，却不容反驳。Tom摇了摇头，叹口气让开了。  
Fionn感到一只大手搭在他的肩膀上，捏了捏他的肩头。“走吧Finley，没事儿了。”Harry的声音简直像一剂安慰剂，让他刚才还又急又浅的呼吸平缓下来。他顺势向着那个散发着温热和清爽味道的怀里钻了钻，迷迷糊糊的任由他半托半架着自己向外走去。  
他想回家，想躺在那张堆满枕头的大床上，想听着Harry在身后发出有节奏的呼吸声一起入睡。  
他不知道这算不算是一种严重的情感依赖，如果他下次见到他的心理医生，也许他应该跟他聊聊这个话题。

 

Fionn睡了很久。醒来的时候外面在下雨，天色阴沉，他分辨不出是几点钟。  
他在床上翻滚了一会儿，发现身边那块床铺似乎还有点儿温热。他小心的起了身，惦着脚尖下了床摸到卧室门口从门缝向外望去。  
Harry站在窗前，他没穿衣服，那些杂乱而复杂的纹身图案像藤蔓一样爬在他胸口小腹和手臂的皮肤。Fionn眯起眼睛试图客观的欣赏一下他的裸体：他的四肢修长而匀称，肩背宽厚而结实，他的腰部有点儿凸出的肉，看起来软绵绵的，但他的屁股饱满挺翘而多汁——Fionn完全没意识到自己发出了咂吧嘴的声音。  
Harry转过头看见了他，目光对接上的时候他异常平静。他没打算询问Harry为什么在这样一个时间赤裸着站在窗前，眉头紧锁仿佛在思考人类末日何时降临；他也不打算解释自己为何直勾勾的盯着他的屁股啧起了舌头——事情就是那样，它们顺其自然的发生，就是那样而已。  
“Finley，我吵醒你了？”Harry甚至没有试图遮挡一下自己，他平静的走向卧室，经过Fionn身边的时候冲着他意味深长的浅笑。他回到床边，捡起睡裤套上，然后揉了揉那头睡得乱糟糟的卷发。  
“不，我自己醒了。”Fionn仍旧靠在门边，没有过去的意思。“我睡了多久？”他打了个哈欠懒洋洋的问。  
Harry侧过头去看床头的电子钟，上面显示着清晨五点。他睡了十二个钟头。头疼和眩晕感消失了，这大概是有史以来他第一次没吃药撑过了这么久还没干出什么令人反胃的事儿。  
“你想吃点儿东西吗？”Harry又套上了一件麻质的短袖衫，半透明的质料下仍旧透出他身上那些纹身的墨水颜色，还有他棕色的乳头。Fionn又舔了舔嘴唇。“好的。”他立刻回答。“我很饿。”  
Harry的酒窝扩大了。“准备好迎接你生命中最棒的一顿英式全餐吧Fionn，我保证会提高你的标准。”

的确是他人生中排名第一的英式早餐，培根焦脆，黄豆甜软，土司片烤得刚刚好，茶更是煮得香气四溢。  
Fionn狼吞虎咽，他都不太好意思告诉Harry这是第一次有人为他做一顿早饭——他通常睡到中午，就算偶尔起得早也并没有人会好心替他单独做点儿什么。他从来没觉得有什么不对。  
“你的标准是否得到了提高？”Harry心情愉悦的翘着二郎腿坐在餐桌对面，拈着茶杯看着他把食物填进嘴里。  
Fionn咽下了嘴里的香肠。“哦Harry，你应该提高了我人生中的许多标准。从来没人对我说过这么多好话，做过这么多好事，你根本不明白。”他平静的陈述着，一面又咬了一小口牛角包。  
Harry的眉毛塌了下去，他的眼睛里又浮起了那种悲哀的雾气。“哦，Finley，别这么说……”  
“也不是说完全没有人对我和颜悦色或者说耐心过。当然有。”Fionn打断了他。“但那都是因为他们怕我……怕我犯病或者怕我伤害他们，我是说，你知道我是个病人对吧？”他眨了眨眼。  
Harry表情严肃的放下茶杯点了点头。“我知道你在吃药，我也知道你有自残的倾向，但我不认为这应该令我害怕你。”他停了一会儿，眼神飘向别处，然后接着说下去。“我也并不是因为同情你才做这些，Fionn，你是个可爱的男孩，我喜欢你。”  
Fionn的心跳停顿了几秒钟，他觉得周身的血液又开始逆流了。他的指尖变得僵硬冰冷，几乎握不住刀叉。他放下餐具神经质的攥紧了拳头，然后鼓起勇气抬头迎接Harry的直视。  
“你没必要这么说。”他知道自己这样做毫无道理，但他就是有点儿生气。“你不用非得说这些。我不需要这些。”  
Harry越过桌面把一只大手覆盖在他微微发抖的手背上，拇指在他的虎口上来回轻轻的摩挲。“我知道你不需要。”他笑得又轻又浅，又透着无奈和悲哀。“我只是为了自己说出来的，你不必在意。”  
“你知道我不能不在意。”Fionn提高了音量，他觉得刚吃下去的食物开始在胃里翻腾，他得拼命吞咽才能抑制呕吐的冲动。“我是个疯子，Harry，你不能喜欢我。”  
他的眼眶又在发热，被Harry按住的那只手仍在哆嗦个不停，当他颤抖的嘴唇被Harry含在他的唇间轻舔和吮吸的时候他甚至在努力克制不要吐在Harry嘴里。这对他来说太沉重了，他需要弄明白这种令他胆战心惊又痛苦不堪的感觉到底如何才能赶走。  
又或者不必赶走。  
“你不是疯子，Finley.” Harry挪开了他的嘴唇，温热的呼吸吹进了他的耳廓，他脖子后面的汗毛随着那个低沉嗓音的震动频率竖了起来。“我才是。”

他以为自己听错了，但是显然没有。Harry向后撤回了身体，重重的坐回餐桌对面的椅子里。他把脸埋进了手心。  
Fionn抬起手摸了摸自己的下唇，那里凉凉的，还残留着Harry的口水。他贪婪的伸出舌尖舔了舔，像是想挽回些什么。  
“我不明白。”他闷闷的说。“你是什么意思？”  
Harry没有抬头，他的脸还埋在手心里。他等了很久才抬起头，Fionn觉得他可能使了什么换脸的招术，因为坐在他对面的那个人看上去跟几分钟前笑眯眯的喝着茶看他往嘴里塞鸡蛋和香肠的那个Harry完完全全的不一样了。他的眼球里全是血丝，眼眶下挂着深色的眼袋；他眉间趸着刀刻一样的皱纹，嘴角也耷拉着——他整个人看上去疲倦，沮丧，而痛苦不堪。Fionn忍不住试着回忆这些迹象是否从一开始其实就存在于Harry的脸上，他只是从未把注意力移向那些——他倾向于倾慕那个精力旺盛和洞察力惊人的年轻艺术家，他只看到自己想要看到的。  
“我很少能睡着。”停了一会儿Harry说。“有时候我会连续几天都只睡一两个钟头。”他抿了下嘴唇，吞咽了一下，似乎在等着Fionn发问，但坐在他对面的男孩只是静静的盯着他，一言不发。  
“我理解你说的那种想要伤害和毁灭自己的冲动，有时候我也会这样。”Harry慢吞吞的继续开了口，他的声带嘶哑，说几个字就会清清嗓子。“我只是太想睡了，有一次我吃了半瓶药想睡觉，结果我只是浑身瘫软得像烂泥一样，完全动弹不了，但脑子又还该死的清醒。”  
“那说明你吃得不够多。”Fionn冷不丁的插了句嘴。他抬起了下巴，棕绿交织的瞳仁微微扩散了一点，眼神锐利得像只猫。  
Harry点了点头。“没错，Tom来我家找我，然后他叫了救护车，我被扔进急诊室洗胃……呃……你知道……”  
“我知道，我洗过好几次。”Fionn再一次打断他插了话。这个话题似乎终于让他有了参与感，他了解过量安定片被吞进胃里进入血液时四肢逐渐扩散的发冷和麻木的感觉，他知道洗胃的时候那根又硬又粗的塑料管从喉管挤进去浑身冒汗不断反刍的恶心感觉，他甚至清楚怎么做才能在洗胃机把那些液体灌进去的时候用鼻腔小心的换气别被呛住。他同情的看着脸色惨白的Harry，他确实知道。  
“我也试过别的方式，看过医生，总之我……但是……”Harry挤出一个勉强的微笑，然后他又一次把脸埋进了手心里。  
“你为什么睡不着？”Fionn停了一会儿才开口。“我有时候也睡得不太好，我会做噩梦什么的。你是为什么？”  
那个问题让Harry肩膀僵硬了一下，他没有抬脸，声音闷在手心里。“我无法闭上眼，我会看到……看到一些我无法忍受的画面。”  
“你会告诉我那是怎样的画面吗？并不是我非得知道——”Fionn等了一会儿，打破沉默发问道。  
Harry的肩膀哆嗦了一下。他等了一会儿，然后慢慢直起腰，抬起来的脸上表情空洞。  
“我不知道，Fionn，如果我告诉你了，你会离开我吗？”他轻声细语仿佛梦呓。Fionn摇了摇头。“你说过没什么能吓到你，我也一样。”  
Harry盯着他深深的吸气，他也许只是需要说服自己。“我只认识了你三天，Fionn Whitehead，我不知道为什么要对你说这些。”他自嘲的摇了摇头。“但我没有别的选择对吧？”

“我在距离毕业还有一年的时候决定去当战地摄影师。”Harry重新端起了那杯茶，吹开微弱的热气抿了一口。“我并不知道这个职业意味着什么，我只想……有一番作为。我那时候太年轻……”  
“我办了一年休学，瞒着家里办了签证，买了去阿富汗的单程机票——我根本不知道何时或者怎样回来。我蠢到觉得这件事跟从伦敦去趟利物浦没什么两样。”他转了转眼珠，僵硬的试图假装轻松的耸耸肩。Fionn一脸严肃的盯着他没挪开过一寸视线，这令他感觉有些焦躁。  
“呃，总之，我就那么去了。我好歹事先做了些功课，一个在前线呆过的退役老兵给了我一些联系人。我颇费了些力气找到了他曾经的战友，那些人在阿富汗已经呆了快三年了。”他平时缓慢的语速加快了一些。“他们怨气冲天，每天都喝得东倒西歪，一会儿骂人一会儿哭，大多数时间都在酗酒打架和打牌赌钱。我跟他们一起呆了两周，完全没拍到什么有价值的照片。”他的眼神汇聚于空气中某一个并不存在的点，大概已经陷入了回忆深处。“我本来准备离开了，如果我早一天走……”  
他停下来，捏着茶杯的手指用力抠得泛白。他的呼吸变得急而浅，Fionn忍不住替他担心会不会他下一秒钟就要陷入恐慌了。  
“那天我睡得很晚，手机信号不好，我一直在断断续续的跟朋友发信息抱怨。他们说好了第二天我可以跟着物资车辆离开这个营地，他们会送我去坎大哈，我可以从那儿离开，然后转机回国。”他有点儿气短，说一句就停几秒。“我跟朋友——哦，就是Tom说，根本没有什么他妈的战争，这些孙子就是花着纳税人的钱给政治家拉票的炮灰……我不该说那些……”  
“第一颗炸弹炸响的时候我完全没反应过来，气浪把我整个人掀到了简易床下面，我的手机也飞出去了。我的耳朵一直响，我想爬起来但是一点儿也使不上力气。我半天才坐起来，头上不知道哪儿破了，血差点儿流进眼睛里。但是我一点儿也不觉得疼。”  
Fionn的胃里又拧成了一团。他的心脏把血液一直泵到了嗓子眼，腥甜滚烫的味道从喉底一直泛上来，他有些想出声阻止Harry说下去，但又知道他有责任听到最后。  
“一个大兵跑进我的房间，他冲我嚷嚷什么，我完全听不到。他把我从地上拽起来，半扛在他肩上往外跑。我还想着我的手机我的相机我的行李，我想跟他说我要回去，但什么也说不出来。他把我拖出营房，我看见外面乱七八糟，到处是碎砖块，炸烂了的各种物品，还有人……到处都是血……我……”  
Harry终于被哽住了，他把手掌盖在脸上搓了几下，喉结拼命滚动。Fionn站起来绕过桌子去他旁边坐下。他怯怯的伸出手搭在Harry的膝盖上捏了一下。“你得说下去。”他轻轻的说，语气坚定。“你得把这些说完，你需要把这些都告诉我，Harry。”  
Harry的手从脸上滑下来，他的眼睛仍旧盯着远处。他艰难的再次开了口，Fionn能感到他的膝盖在自己的手掌下面微微发抖。“接着是第二次爆炸。我不知道爆炸具体发生在哪个方向，我和那个扛着我的大兵一起飞了出去，我的头大概撞到什么东西上了……我昏过去了一会儿。我再醒过来的时候周围都是黑的，我的耳朵没有第一次的时候那么响了，但是周围特别安静……我以为自己被震聋了……”  
他又停下来，胸口起伏着做了几次深呼吸。Fionn没有打断他，静静的坐在旁边等着。  
“过了一会儿我开始试着动弹。我身上压了些碎石块，浑身都疼，但我还能动。我爬了出来，一开始什么也看不见，过了一会儿我的眼睛适应了黑暗，我开始能分辨四周的情形。”  
Harry翠绿的眸子像一对儿浸在水里的祖母绿，Fionn忍不住又想起来第一次见到他的时候那种想抠出他眼珠子的冲动。他强迫自己扭开了视线。  
-想点儿别的。你他妈的想点儿别的，让他说完。  
他低下头去盯住了Harry神经质的抖动着的脚，他的脚面和大拇指上都文着些不可理喻的文字，他尽力没有笑出来。这感觉简直快把他撕裂了。  
“我第一次见到你的时候，你说我那组冰岛的作品是想表现天堂。Fionn，你是第一个理解了我在试图说什么的人。那些狗屎评论家说我把那些火山湖，那些冰冻的荒原拍得像地狱——他们懂个屁！我见过真的地狱，我去过，我他妈从那以后的每一天都生活在里面。”

Harry的喉头像是含了块东西，他现在浑身都在神经质的摇晃了。那些眼泪已经夺眶而出但他似乎毫无知觉。“我看清了四周的样子那一刻就开始吐，我他妈把能吐的全吐空了。那个把我扛出房间的大兵，他的名字我一直回到英国才弄清楚——他叫Joseph，他的半个脑袋就在我的脚边，一只眼睛还他妈睁着好像在看我。我往后退踩到了一摊很滑的东西上摔倒了，然后我坐在了他炸烂的肠子上。”  
Fionn简直入了迷。从Harry嘴里脱出的每一个字都仿佛带着生动的颜色和音响，带着他身临其境。他有过许多幻想，在那些最黑暗的梦里他也临摹过地狱的样子，但没什么比得上Harry为他描述的画面。他不敢表现得过于痴迷，但是真的，他希望Harry不要停下，这感觉简直像在与那段令Harry痛苦不堪的记忆起舞，挑逗，甚至做爱。  
汗水从他皮肤表层的毛孔中涌出来，Fionn又咽了下口水。  
“我……我从那些还在燃烧的人体残块和废墟中间爬出来，周围没有一丁点儿人类的声音，我听到油脂燃烧发出的噼啪声，空气里也都是焦糊的臭味，我的眼睛被头上流下来的血糊得看不清东西，就好象到处都是血，天是红的……”  
“第二天早上他们在距离营地两公里的地方发现我，他们说我像一团被戳烂的蠕虫，血肉模糊的在地面拖行。我伤得不轻，但是没有哪处危及生命。难以置信，但我是整个营地唯一一个活下来的人。”  
Harry长长的喘了一口气，扭过头，他的眼睛仍旧空洞的瞪大着，那些泪水源源不断的从他的眼眶里涌出来，顺着脸颊滑到下巴，然后大滴大滴的砸在Fionn的胳膊和手背上。他看上去并不是悲伤或者痛苦，他只是被抽干了。  
“我回国以后休了学，我去拜访了每一个死在那个营地的人的家庭，我去看他们的墓碑，努力回忆那两个礼拜里他们是否跟我说过某句话，交换过某个眼神。他们都曾是活生生的人，但最后留在我记忆里的什么都没有，我什么都不记得了。我只能想起来他们被炸得开了花，脑袋像西瓜那样被砸烂了，胳膊或者大腿散落在别处，或者已经烧成了焦黑的一团。那个救了我的大兵，Joseph Wilson，我编了一整个故事告诉他的妻子和母亲他有多么勇敢，怎样救了我，怎样试图救更多的人却英勇牺牲——我什么都不记得！我他妈只记得他半个脑袋上瞪着我的那只眼睛，还有我踩到的他的滑腻的肠子！操！”

Harry的手指哆嗦着攥紧成一个拳头，不轻不重的砸在桌面上。他抑制不住的发出了阻塞在喉头的哽咽声。  
Fionn冲着他伸出了一只手，接着绕了一圈犹豫的落在他的背上。他从未安慰过别人——并不是因为他是一个不关心他人死活的冷血怪物，只是他沉浸在自己的世界太久了，他人的痛苦与自己的相比似乎都不值一提。但Harry不一样，这个看上去温和，迷人，掌控一切的年轻人，他那双看上去像宝石一样璀璨的眼睛，他笑起来盛满诱惑的酒窝，他举起相机时咄咄逼人的自信，那些全是假象。  
他是他的同类。  
Fionn从侧面笨拙的搂住了那个陷入崩溃的青年，他的嘴唇轻轻贴在他的肩头，手指在他背上撩拨琴弦似的拂过。他不知道这样是不是一个正确的安抚姿势，他只是出自本能。  
但那个在他怀中颤抖啜泣的男人却渐渐安静下来了。  
“Finley……我真的一团糟……但是……” 他抽着气断断续续的说。” 你知道我对Tom说要找到一个怎样的模特吗？……我说我想要一个看起来对一切都没有留恋，可以平静的面对死亡的人。我甚至不知道这样的人是否存在，但是……他找到了你。”  
-他找到了我。  
Fionn平静的用手指把那缕揉乱了挡住眼睛的额发从Harry的眼前捋开，他盯着那对湿润而绝望的绿眼珠，然后他轻轻的吻了下他的眼皮。  
-我也找到了你。  
“平静的面对死亡吗Harry？我比那还要好。”他的嘴唇划过打湿了的睫毛，那令他心里发痒。“我向往和拥抱它，但你是个障碍——你让我有所留恋了。”  
他停了停，Harry似乎又一次屏住了呼吸。“你不是一团糟，我想你是我在这个世界上最喜欢的人。活着的人。”

他们静坐着呆了一会儿，Harry把头靠在Fionn的肩膀上，时不时轻轻的吸一下鼻子。Fionn的手指从肩膀上浓密柔软的发卷里穿过，他想起了小时候邻居家的那条卷毛狗。那是少数几只不会冲着他恶狠狠的吠个没完的狗之一，他有时候会把午餐的香肠藏起来带回家喂它。他们会坐在院门口的篱笆下面，他的手放在它毛茸茸的脑袋上轻轻抓挠，有时候他会就那么睡着……  
他们就那么睡着了。

醒来的时候Harry觉得腰酸背痛，但除此以外简直一切完美。  
他不敢相信自己没吃药，在早饭时间刚过，坐着，就这么睡着了。但那确实发生了，他至少睡着了三个钟头，睡得深沉香甜没有做梦。身旁的Fionn睡得像只小猫，垂着头，胸口微微起伏，睫毛扫在脸颊上，看起来无辜且无害。  
但他不知道，也不敢猜测那颗被黑色柔软的发丝覆盖的脑袋里正在上演什么剧情。那个Fionn，似乎能完美迎合他对拍摄对象所有要求，甚至能真正读懂他内心深处掩盖完好的黑暗的缪斯，他自己仍是一本未完全被打开的书。  
他保持着僵硬的姿势跟Fionn倚靠在一起，呆着欣赏了一会儿Fionn那张表情不多的苍白小脸，默默在心里描摹一些构图。Fionn的眼皮开始抖动并且缓慢睁开的时候他们的目光正好对接成功，有几秒钟Harry在思考是不是应该先开口说点儿什么，但他不想显得“无聊”，他知道Fionn痛恨无聊。所以他只是保持着沉默，继续着那种直接的，手术刀一般剖析性质的注视。  
“我的脖子很疼。”Fionn在几秒钟以后开了口。Harry挪开了体重，嘴角抱歉的翘了翘。  
“嗯……谢谢。”他站起来去收拾桌上的盘子和茶具，一面清了清嗓子。  
Fionn打了个哈欠揉揉自己僵硬的肩膀。“我不明白。”他似乎对他们刚刚依偎在一起睡了几个钟头这件事，以及睡着前发生的那场情绪跌宕的对话毫无记忆。又或者他只是一个非常高明的演员。后者的可能性似乎高一些。  
“我很久没睡得这么好，谢谢。”他加重了强调语气，把盛着热气腾腾的新鲜茶水的干净茶杯放在Fionn的面前。“你真的……难以置信。”  
Fionn端起茶杯没有对他的赞美做出回应。他仍旧小口的呷着里面滚烫的液体，眉头因为满足而慢慢舒展。Harry不知道自己是否应该再次提起自己的创伤记忆，也许不必，也许他的创伤能被医治，也许……

但是Fionn突然站了起来，惬意而闲适的把嘴唇贴上了他的。他的舌尖笨拙却热切钻进他还没来得及闭上的齿缝中间。他尝起来是加了牛奶的早餐茶味道。  
Harry有点儿懵。他的手迟疑的垂在身侧攥住了自己的睡裤，过了一会儿又松开了，挪到Fionn的脑后捧住了他的后脑勺。他把嘴唇张开得更大了点儿，让自己的舌头钻进Fionn温热的口腔里，舔舐他每一寸牙床，上颚，含住他的舌头用力吮吸，他能感到这样做着的时候Fionn攥在他腰部的手指骤然用力，他做对了，Fionn喜欢这样。  
交换唾液的行为继续了一会儿，当他们分开的时候嘴唇都又湿又肿，两个人都气喘吁吁。Fionn的瞳孔微微扩大了一些，他咬住嘴唇后退了一步。“所以你会操我吗？”他听上去几乎有点儿期待，Harry的心跳几乎为这个问题从他口中滑落时的纯真感停止了几秒钟。“这取决于……”他的目光在Fionn藏在宽大衣裤里的身躯上来回检视，声音仍旧慵懒的拖长了尾音。“取决于你是否准备好了，是否真的想要。”他又加重语气强调了一遍。“你必须真的准备好了。”  
Fionn挪开目光低下了头。那几秒钟对Harry来说长得仿佛一年。他为自己的谨慎和克制感到骄傲，但心里又有个声音在扯着嗓子尖声戾气的斥骂他多此一举。他已经想好了接下来的一百行对话的脚本，像是“不我并不是在推卸责任我只是不希望你日后后悔”，或是“你是个处男对吧我能看出来，我希望给你更完美的第一次”，以及“是的事实上我的确是个优柔寡断十分被动的人”。  
他没来得及说出那些过于生涩和刻意的句子。Fionn猛的伸手扯下了他的睡裤，下半身突然暴露在空气中的凉意让他吃了一惊。他本来已经有点儿硬了，这下又软了回去。他希望Fionn不要会错意。  
“以防你认为我在勉强自己之类的，我先声明一下。”Fionn一面在他面前跪下一面翻着白眼嘟嘟哝哝的说。“从去年在国家地理看到那套照片开始我就对你产生了兴趣，看到你的照片以后我大概隔一段时间就会梦见你在操我或者我在操你——所以是的，Styles先生，我准备好了。无论你希望怎么做，或者你压根儿什么也不想做也无所谓，如果你不反对现在我可以开始对你做一些我一直在幻想做的事情了吗？”

Harry目瞪口呆的盯着那个比自己略矮半头的男孩跪在面前，毫无犹豫的握住了他还软着的阴茎，伸出舌尖一下下的轻舔前端的沟褶，手指从根部开始攥成一个环慢慢的跟着他舔舐的节奏上下撸动。他很快开始慢慢变硬了——Fionn谈不上多么有技巧，但是……足够了。  
他吞了下口水，向后略微靠过去一点，手撑在餐桌上好支撑起开始发软的膝盖。Fionn开始一边撸一边在他的阴茎顶端和根部落下许多潮湿的吻，舌尖时不时戏谑的划过茎身上凸起的血管，或者忽然落在随机的某处轻轻吸吮。这一切都毫无章法，快感来得毫无征兆又无法预测。Harry努力控制着自己别发出过于满足或者淫荡的叹息，但上下滑动的喉结和从发根汇聚起来顺着额角流下的汗珠仍旧出卖了他。  
Fionn停下来，手里仍旧攥着他现在变得坚硬，肿胀，因为涂满了口水而亮着淫靡光线的阴茎，他冲着Harry笑了一下。Harry不知道他为什么要这么做，也许是为了折磨他？他希望他能赶紧把他整个吞下去，或者继续用力的撸他，别停。但他只是攥着他，棕绿交织的瞳仁里跳跃着恶作剧得逞的狡黠光芒，他红肿湿润的嘴唇微微张开，露出那一口不太整齐的牙齿——他像某种小动物，狡猾，邪恶，又美丽的小动物——也许是狐狸或是一只黑猫？Harry停下那些在他一片混乱的脑海里不断闪出的念头用力向后甩过头，张开嘴大口喘息。  
他突然明白了Fionn说的“一直幻想对他做的事情”并不是简单的含住他的阴茎，吹他，吞吃他，让他射精——那样直白和甜美的性幻想显然不属于Fionn Whitehead——他想让他疼，让他乞求，令他痛苦不堪，他想主宰他，凌驾于他的欲望之上。他从不是那么简单的对手，他难道不是早有这样的觉悟了吗？  
Harry咬紧了牙关，他知道他不能如此迅速的溃败，如果他输在这里只会令人失望。Fionn讨厌“无聊”，他一再强调过这个了。他不能令他失望。  
他在Fionn含住自己的阴茎并且开始微微用力的咬合的时候抠紧了餐桌边沿，他的手指用力到大概会在软木桌面上留下指甲的痕迹了。更多的冷汗疯狂的从全身的毛孔里涌出，汇聚，顺着肌肉的纹理，他胸前和手臂那些乱糟糟的纹身图案，以及覆盖在皮肤下的骨骼形状向下流淌。他咬破了下唇，膝盖开始不争气的哆嗦个不停，但他没有出声。  
Fionn的折磨进行的缓慢而细致，他细小尖利的犬齿并不真的用力啃咬，他总是刚刚好——那种程度的疼痛会像电流一样从胯下向着小腹，四肢，顺着脊椎一直扩散——但总是在他感到麻痹之前恰到好处的消失。他会给他喘息的时间，甚至给他些甜头。他的舌头湿滑而灵活，他的嘴唇柔软而轻盈，他吞吐和吸他的时候也从不给自己留有余地，他会一直吞到无法吞咽为止，他的咽喉紧得要命，喉底又烫又光滑，他甚至能感到他鼓点一样迅猛而有力的心跳……但他不让他沉浸，Fionn，这个苍白瘦弱的小个子恶魔，他会在意想不到的时候把剧痛邀请回这个游戏中。Harry不知道自己是怎么忍到现在的，他的上衣已经浸透了那些汗水，嘴里全是铁腥味儿，嗓子眼里干燥得冒着火——他的快感开始与疼痛交织混淆，在高潮又一次被生硬阻断的时候他的喉底终于压抑不住一声被挤压得支离破碎的啜泣，他被这声从自己体内挤出的呻吟吓了一跳。  
“哦Harry……”他迷迷糊糊的听见Fionn的声音自下而上的传来。他勉强睁开眼向下望去，Fionn还含着他，这使他发出的声音都支支吾吾的，也让一阵阵令他酥痒的震动随着话音爬上他的后背和发根。  
“你还要……玩儿上多久？”他尽量让自己的声音听上去没那么紧绷，天知道他还能说出来一句像样的话有多不容易，他简直应该为此得个奖。Fionn含着他嗤笑了出来，温热的气息喷在他的腿根和小腹上。“好吧，如果这对你来说已经够了……”

他很想故作强硬的反驳一句，理智告诉他别这么做，他应该撑不下去几秒了。但他是个艺术家，艺术家总是被冲动的情感控制的。  
Harry没去克制自己一直哆嗦的嘴唇和又热又痛的眼眶，他拉起嘴角笑了起来，那个笑容保持了他一贯的水准。“你需要尽兴，Fionn。”他的声音哑得难以分辨，但仍然留着最后一丝冷静和自尊。“我从不会用‘足够’定义性爱……”  
后半句话被突如其来的电击噎回他的嗓子眼。Fionn猛的向前挪动了脑袋，他的阴茎被重新吸入了那个狭窄湿热的空间里，那条舌头在生涩的躲避和缠绕他，坚硬的牙齿偶尔的碰触令他头皮发紧，但就连这部分的疼痛也开始令他欲罢不能。  
他知道他完了，作为一个几乎操过每一个拍摄对象，有男人，有女人，有的时候一起——的欢场老手，他彻底完了。没有人给过他这样的口交，没有人令他溃败得如此甘愿，也从未有人让他颤抖着认识到他有多渴望这些。  
Fionn Whitehead，一个毫无性经验的社交恐惧症，以及反社会人格患者彻底把他搅成了一团糟。

他射在了Fionn的嘴里，Fionn大概没准备好，他有点儿呛住了。他咳嗽了一会儿，眼角红红的。再抬起头的时候目光又恢复成柔软和乖巧的模样。  
“你该告诉我你要射了。”他的口气有点儿抱怨。“并不是说我很抗拒吞下你的……东西。”  
Harry几乎整个上半身都挂在餐桌边沿，他觉得腰部像是刚被一辆装甲车撞了，两条腿毫无知觉的麻木着，比起一场性爱他更像是刚经历了一场拷问。  
他喘了几口气，让那些眩晕和针刺似的头痛缓了缓，然后他慢慢撑起身体站直了。“很抱歉。”他的声音还是嘶哑得仿佛刚吞了一口火炭，他使劲清了清嗓子也并没有什么改善。“我只是有点儿……有点儿难以承受。”他决定坦诚点儿交换感受，他想这也许是跟Fionn进行情感联系的最佳手段。  
“我怎么样？”Fionn站起来，若无其事的从桌面抓过那个已经冷了的茶杯，用里面凉掉的茶水漱了漱口。“我第一次，呃，给人吹。我不知道做得对不对。”  
Harry用纸巾简单的擦了擦自己，然后把裤子提回腰上。“你……你难以形容。”他拉开椅子沉重的坐了下去，若有所思的盯着那个脸颊潮红的男孩。“我从未有过这样的性爱，我无法说自己不喜欢。”他停了一会儿，看见Fionn冲着他的方向转过了脸。他盯着那对深邃的瞳孔，抬手擦了擦自己湿润的眼角。“就像我说过的，Finley，你难以置信。”  
Fionn冲着他也笑了出来，这一次他笑得略为羞涩，与那个性爱途中带着戏谑和邪恶的笑容的恶魔判若两人。“所以你，有一天你会操我，对吗？”他仍旧满怀期望的问。  
“是的Finley，如果这是你想要的，我会跟你做爱。”Harry的目光停留在他裤腰附近流连了一会儿，然后慢悠悠的回答。“但是至少也要等到你也想跟我做爱想到发硬的那一天，对吧。”

Fionn低下头去看了看自己的裤裆，那里的确风平浪静毫无反应。他嘟起嘴呼出了一口气。  
“哦这个。”他耸了耸肩，看上去丝毫没有尴尬。“我在吃药，你知道。那种药会有一些……副作用。”  
Harry皱起了眉头。“所以你刚才……并没有欲望？”他有点儿不太自在的换了个坐姿。“这样不好，Finley，我认为你应该……”  
“我有欲望。”Fionn打断了他。“我只是不能控制自己的老二。”他脸色如常，脖子却有点儿泛起了粉红色。Harry一动不动的盯着他，他的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，他开始重新找到对自己情绪的控制权。“好的，我明白。”他轻轻的说。“就……慢慢来，好吗？”  
Fionn没有说话，他看起来有点儿没精打采，但说实话他通常都是那样。Harry站了起来，他仍然有点儿头晕，大腿根还在发软，但他觉得有必要给那个似乎有些受挫的男孩一些鼓励。  
他把他搂进胸口，他的大手在Fionn的背上拍了拍。“你做得很棒，亲爱的。”他闭上眼，嘴唇蹭在Fionn低垂的脑袋顶上的头发里。“你会好起来，然后你会成为我拍过的最美的作品。”

Fionn没有告诉Harry自己已经罔顾医嘱停药三天了，他不知道自己这样算不算在变好。那个小塑料瓶被他藏在卫生间的柜子里，洗澡的时候拿出来犹豫的端详过两次，但最后又默默的搁了回去。他想起来他的医生一直试图说服他相信的理论——“你最需要的不是吃药，Fionn，是改变环境”，所以也许他是对的，他从未有过现在这样清醒和满足的感觉。  
但也许他还是应该去跟他的医生聊聊。他不确定自己这些天没回过家会不会有人记挂，他继母也许会觉得奇怪，但她一直试图劝说他“多出去走走，交交朋友什么的”，所以她大概觉得这样挺好；他父亲在家呆着的时间越来越少，就算在家他也更关心别的……别的事情。  
“我明天下午会出去走走。”他从Harry的怀抱里挣脱出来板着脸宣布。Harry抬了抬眉毛，没有追问。“好的。”他面色如常的说。“但你还是会回来睡觉对吧。”  
Fionn认真思考了一下然后点了点头。说实话他考虑过是否应当回趟家，至少让他的继母知道他还活着不用去报警。但说实话他也并没有那么在乎那些人怎么想，是否在乎他。他现在有了Harry，这比什么都重要。

 

“所以你离家出走了？”对面传来的声音稍稍提高了。  
“你可以这么说，但我想我是在试图遵照医嘱改变环境。”Fionn坐在那把他已经熟悉了的躺椅边缘拘谨的挪动着屁股，一面用不耐烦的语气回答。  
“喔，你这么说就令我感到责任重大了。”对面椅子里坐着的医生露出了不知有几分真诚的惊恐表情，随即又笑了出来。“但你在这种情况下也如约来诊所了，我该感到荣幸吗？”他眨了眨眼。Fionn挪开视线有些尴尬的清了清嗓子。  
“你会告诉我离开家的日子里你都经历了些什么吗？”医生继续问，他戴了一幅金属框架眼镜，胡子修剪得很干净，有一对清澈透亮的蓝眼珠子。Fionn一直觉得他可能是个冒牌医生，因为如果不留胡子他看起来完全是张娃娃脸，而且似乎过于的好说话——Fionn之前看过别的医生，他们通常会带着假惺惺的关怀，但是从不对他妥协。Jack不一样，付钱的人也许是他父亲，但Jack只拿他本人的意见当回事儿，这让他感觉不赖。  
“我遇到了一个特别的人。”Fionn绞着手指。他手腕上的绷带已经拆掉了，新长出来的疤痕组织还是嫩粉色，他出门前用Harry的洗发水洗了头，现在只要晃动一下脑袋就会散发出浓烈的柠檬薄荷味儿。这让他想起那个让他感觉特别的人，那个通常情况下都像清晨的微风一样感觉清爽和煦的人——只有他知道不是这么回事儿。Fionn翘起了嘴角暗自笑了一下。  
“我很希望你能具体解释一下怎么个特别，但首先我得确认一下你是否安全，你没把自己掺和进什么麻烦里吧，Fionn？”  
“麻烦？不，我没有。我住在一个我仰慕了挺久的艺术家那里，他说我能成为他的缪斯——听上去怎么样？”  
“听上去像是你被骗进了一个人体器官贩卖团伙，不过只要你觉得没什么……”Jack像模像样的扶了扶眼睛，把那个黑色笔记本摊开了平放在膝盖上。Fionn瞟了一眼那一片空白的页面，翻了个白眼。  
“Harry需要我，比起我对他的需求，他需要我更多。”他抿起那对薄薄的嘴唇，翻了翻眼皮。“我现在不想，或者说不能离开他——他是字面意义上的一团糟。”  
“这个诊断意见从你的嘴里说出来让我觉得这个，嗯，Harry，真的挺严重的。不考虑介绍他来这里治疗吗？”Jack试图打个趣儿，但Fionn没有一点儿要配合他糟糕玩笑的意思。他只好尴尬的低下头假装在本子上写写画画。“所以……你现在对这个Harry产生了责任感。”  
一个陈述句。Fionn觉得没什么不妥。“是这样的。”他点头表示认可。“我最近不会考虑自我毁灭，或者在他家里自残什么的，我不想吓着他，他看起来经受不住这些了。我想……我不知道自己想怎样，Jack，我有时候会对他有一些非常糟糕的念头，我是说，非常糟糕。”  
Jack又眨了眨眼，他那对蓝眼珠看起来天真得有些愚蠢。Fionn觉得必须把意思表达得更通俗易懂些。“我是说，我想操他，也想他操我。我想把他弄得乱七八糟……我想毁坏他。”  
Jack的笔尖在纸上划动的声音停止了，然后他抬起头，试图让Fionn直视自己。“你很坦诚，这很好。”他捻着上唇的金色胡须。“但是Harry知道你这么想吗？”  
Fionn摇了摇头。“我的意思是，我并没有想瞒着他自己的想法，我猜他或多或少能感觉到我的企图。他只是……过于温柔了。”他咬住了嘴唇又松开。“即便我想要他的命他也不会拒绝的，我能感到他就是这样一个人。”  
Jack探过上身，伸出胳膊在Fionn弓起的背上轻轻拍了拍。“你知道，Fionn，我只能感觉到你非常在乎他，你似乎……对他感到有责任。这不是坏事，我希望你明白这一点。”  
Fionn把脸埋进手心深深的叹了一口气又直起了腰。“你知道你听起来根本不像一个该死的心理医生吗？”他瞥着嘴嘟哝着。Jack发出了一声货真价实的大笑。

Fionn从护士那里领到了一周分量的药片。他没提自己停药的事儿，他有种Jack会把这事儿的严重程度拼命夸大的预感。他把那个塑料瓶塞进兜里默默走出了诊所。  
他没回头，所以大概没看到Jack拉开了诊室的门走出来，盯着他的背影长长的呼出了一口气，一脸深沉。  
“我觉得他停药了。”他拨通了手机，压低声音在走廊里讲了几句。“我觉得你得多加留意，我可不希望自己的病人有什么三长两短。”  
没人听到电话那一头的人说了什么，但Jack的表情渐渐柔和下来了。“别担心，我知道你担心他，这跟我对我的病人的担心是一致的。”他说话速度一快就会显出来一点儿苏格兰口音，尾音硬邦邦的。“别担心，我向你保证。他会好起来的。”

Fionn希望自己能快点儿好起来。他已经停药一周了，最近他做噩梦的频率略有上升，但都会很快醒来又很快再次入睡。他现在都跟Harry睡在一张床上，按说在那个一言难尽的口交发生过以后睡在一起会让他们都觉得有些尴尬。但一切都发生得自然而然，他们默契的爬上床，拉过被子，关灯闭眼——他们似乎对这个安排都心满意足。  
Fionn现在习惯紧贴着Harry躺下，有时把四肢缠上他温热和柔软的躯体，有时候只是把裸露或者未裸露的皮肤紧贴在一起。他总是先一步睡着，但偶尔半夜醒来的时候也会发现Harry平静的躺在他身边，眼皮耷拉下来，睫毛安静的低垂，嘴唇微微张开，胸口随着呼吸的节奏上下起伏。他希望Harry真的像他看起来那样睡得深沉甜美，因为他喜欢在黑暗中那样盯着他看，屏住呼吸，凑近他的脸，仔细观察和打量。  
他可不希望Harry在这种时候睁开眼。  
他会在这种时刻里感到胸口和小腹深处的一丝痒，当Harry的呼吸像一片轻柔的羽绒从他的脸颊和鼻尖拂过，当他毫无意识的吧唧着嘴发出模糊不清的呢喃，当那只大手停留在他的腰臀交界的凹陷处不知是有意还是无意的轻轻抓挠……那一丝痒仿佛孕育于虚空，但每一天，每一分每一秒，都在扩大，弥散，令他坐卧难安。他不熟悉那种感觉，凭空出现又凭空消失，仿佛流星划过夜空。  
他希望这是他在慢慢变好。

他一直老实的等着，等着Harry说过的“想做爱想到发硬”的那样一天的降临。他只是郁闷那一天来得比想象得要迟。  
他仍旧每周乖巧的去诊所报道，他的“冒牌医生”仍旧和颜悦色的跟他聊天，为他开那些他会在稍后直接倒进马桶冲走的药片，以及关心他与Harry的同居生活是否顺利。  
但他无法用“是否顺利”来定义那些。那一丝每天夜里降临到他体内的痒已经蔓延成了一团野火，他开始频繁的梦见那些激烈的性爱场面，Harry因为快感或者因为痛苦扭曲的脸，不断变换色彩和明暗的光线，真实得吓人的疼痛感……他明白自己可能不大好，但他太需要“变好”了，他无法断送那些可能性。  
他需要Harry，需要那场承诺过的性爱，需要把那些大汗淋漓表情扭曲的春梦变成现实。他需要Harry。  
他在那个夜晚发出一声压抑的呻吟，一身冷汗的惊醒的同时发现自己的阴茎愤怒的在内裤的束缚下冲着上方努力竖直着。他知道他需要Harry。  
他毫无犹豫的压上正在身旁发出细微如同嘤叮的鼾声的Harry的上半身，在那对幽暗的眸子猛的从沉重的眼皮覆盖下挣脱出来的一刻，把嘴唇压了上去。  
“别动，求你，别动。”他从唇齿的啃咬和舌尖的抽插间发出嘶嘶的接近气声的命令。“我需要这个，Harry，我需要这个。”

Harry真的没有动，他的眼睛瞪大了一些又恢复了原样，手犹豫的抚上Fionn的侧腰又落回床单上。Fionn的嘴唇一直在他的嘴角，脸颊和下颚边界笨拙的挪动。他被蹭得痒痒的，又不敢笑。当Fionn的啃咬逐渐变得激烈和血腥的时候他咬住了下唇，他能听到Fionn间断的发出来啜泣似的叹息，他不知道Fionn为何沮丧，也许他应该说点儿什么但是……  
但是一切突然停了下来。  
Fionn从他身上爬下去重重的吸气又重重的呼出来，他的耳垂通红，脖子后面都是细密的汗珠。Harry躺在那儿盯着他，那目光在他裸露的泛红的皮肤上爬过，弄得他浑身不自在。“我，我不明白。”他结结巴巴的开了口。“我明明想要，我想这样做，Harry……我不知道……”  
Harry撑着手肘坐了起来。他的眼睛反射出晶莹的光芒，声音低沉又温和。“不是所有事情都需要弄明白，Fionn.”他的手轻轻落在Fionn后背高高耸起的蝴蝶骨上，来回摩挲了几下，又慰藉似的拍了拍。“你说你需要这个，那就做你需要做的，别担心。”  
Fionn的目光游移不定的扫过Harry的脸，然后是从敞开的领口里露出的脖子和锁骨。他咬了咬下唇，然后伸出一只手拉住了Harry的tshirt下摆。“我需要你把它脱掉。”他声音很轻，口气却十分坚定。Harry眨了眨眼，没有出声，抬起一只手从头顶扯掉了那件薄薄的tshirt，他的上半身裸露在空气里，那些错综混乱的纹身图案在他的皮肤上像青藤一样的蔓延，褐色的乳头因为温度的变化骤然坚硬紧缩——他仍然盯着Fionn，眼里没有催促或是疑问，他顺从得像只见到了驯兽师的马戏团狗熊。  
Fionn一言不发的让指尖顺着那些青黑的纹身线条在他裸露的皮肤上游走。他的手指冰凉，Harry却是烫的，这温度的差距让他们俩都感觉舒适而兴奋。Harry的目光有点儿跳跃，他始终挂着一丝游刃有余的微笑，这让Fionn恼羞成怒的发狠捏住了他的乳头用力拧了半圈。  
“喔——”Harry漏出了一声痛呼，但他及时把后半声咽了回去。他直勾勾的盯着Fionn，眼珠里折射出迷醉而锐利的光线，Fionn用力咽了一下口水。操。他一脸冷静，胸口却快被心跳扯出来一个洞了。操操操，Harry喜欢这样，他享受疼痛，他简直……  
在他意识到自己的行为以前，他已经凑近了Harry被细密汗珠覆盖并且在缓慢起伏的胸口，把牙齿没入了那块看上去柔软而有韧性的胸肌。他不明白自己这种喜爱啃咬的习性从何而来，也许过去他只是从来没有机会去发掘自己在性爱上的特殊癖好。他听见Harry在自己的头顶上发出吃痛的吸气声，也看到他的手指攥紧了那块洁白的床单，他的嘴里尝到了咸腥的味道，他觉得微微作呕，头晕目眩——他不知道嗑嗨的感觉是不是就是如此，至少他此刻简直飘然欲仙。  
他放开牙齿间啃咬的那块温热的皮肤，向后撤回之前用舌尖轻轻舔过那块正在渗出小小血珠的齿形伤口——他正好咬在了左边那只燕子的翅膀上。他盯着那只受伤的燕子看了一会儿，指尖又一次轻轻沿着刺青的线条描摹了一遍。“我喜欢你的燕子。”他忽然开口说。“我有时候也想弄个这样的图案，但是我怕疼。”他有点儿害羞，好像刚刚从自己嘴里吐露出的真相愚蠢而不可思议。“你一定在想我这样喜欢用刀割自己的人居然会怕疼吧。”  
Harry的眉头拧在一起，他看着Fionn的眼神有点儿悲悯又带着慰藉。“你当然应该怕疼。”他抬起一只胳膊，有点儿犹豫的落在Fionn的头顶，他手心的温度隔着头发烘烤着他的头皮。“你是那么……脆弱，像世界上所有美好的事物一样经不起摧残。你应该知道怕疼，Finley，没人应该让你承受痛苦。”  
他的声音那么低，那么哑，微微带着点儿颤音。Fionn简直无法忍受他向他倾泻的这些多得过分的脉脉温情。从没人对他说过那么多甜言蜜语，他甚至记不起有人对他说过许多哪怕无关紧要的话。他不知道Harry是凭空从哪里出现的，他好得过分。  
他突然陷入了巨大的恐惧。他了解自己，他知道这样下去他会陷进去，越陷越深，他可能会让Harry操他，也可能他会操开Harry，然后他会折磨他，让他痛苦，让他为他哭泣，他会拿捏住Harry心底埋藏的那束深刻而绝望的黑暗，他会用那一丝黑暗控制和摆布他……他会毁掉这个完美的Harry，他会把他变成一个可耻又可悲的人——就像他自己一样。  
他为这个感到羞耻和恐惧。

他没来得及把这些乱糟糟的念头整理明白，Harry悄无声息的忽然低下头凑过来吻了他。他在那一刻才突然意识到这是Harry第二次主动吻他，他的嘴唇湿润而柔软，裹住他薄削的下唇轻轻嘬吮。他的吻温柔细致，充满挑逗又留有余地。Fionn完全无法控制自己随着被舌尖灵活碰触而迅速升高的体温，他像被风掠过的烛火那样剧烈抖动。他绝望的抬起手，指甲抠进了Harry背后的皮肤，他恨这个迷人而老练的情爱高手，他更恨无法抵抗这个Harry的自己。当Harry卷住了他的舌根用力吞吐的时候他发出了一声呜咽，他意识到那声音来自自己时感到羞愤交加——他想挣脱这个吻，这个过于温存，甜美，和诱人的吻：这个过于Harry的吻。  
Harry停下了那个吻，他们嘴唇分开的时候发出了一声空洞的响声，像是被硬扯开的两个塑胶吸盘那样。Harry稍微歪着头盯着他，他喘着气，那对祖母绿的瞳仁变得幽暗失焦。“你还好吗Finley？”他歪着脑袋的样子有点儿无辜，尽管他饱满的嘴唇被吻得湿润红肿，他赤裸的上半身有流着血的牙印，乳头坚硬的挺立着……Fionn突然明白Harry也在硬撑，他表现出的游刃有余，他给他的那些宽容和温柔，他毫无保留的对他敞开和妥协……Harry只是撑不下去了，他也需要这个。  
他一颗颗的解开了自己身上的睡衣纽扣，过于宽大的衣衫从他瘦削的肩头滑落，露出他点缀着雀斑，黑痣，以及各种新旧伤痕的苍白皮肤。他缓慢的做着深呼吸，浓密的睫毛垂死挣扎一样的快速扑扇着，他能感到Harry带着温度的视线落在自己的躯体上，拖拽出泛红发烫的路径。他觉得自己像一条被拎出水面的鱼，或是一只被剥了皮躺在冰面上流血等死的海豹。他觉得羞耻又疼痛。  
“我不太习惯被人看到……这样。”他努力张嘴发出颤抖的声音。“我知道我并不好看……我太瘦了……”他结结巴巴的描述自己。“你就很好……我是说……”  
Harry没让他说完，他径直把他拉进自己怀里，他们裸露的上半身紧密的贴合在一起，皮肤之间带着温差，Harry冰凉而潮湿，Fionn则是发烫又干燥的。Harry的嘴唇重新落回他的嘴唇，然后是耳廓，侧颈，锁骨。他的舌尖轻轻的在那些浅褐色的雀斑上打着转，有时候落在某一颗上重重的吮吸，他的吻带着电流刺穿Fionn的肌肤一直顺着经络爬向四肢。他垂死挣扎似的向后仰起脖子喘着粗气，四肢紧紧的缠绕上Harry结实的躯干，他决心把自己交出去。  
这样比较好，这个念头在他一片浆糊的大脑里迅速闪过。这样一来也许他不至于把Harry毁坏得那么彻底。他希望Harry不要手下留情，他想自己值得他用尽全力吧。

他被推倒在床上的时候闭上了眼，背上的汗珠渗进床单，裤子被慢慢扯下来扔在了一边。他茫然无措的在体侧攥紧了拳头蜷起了膝盖。Harry的大手落在他的大腿根，他的手掌温热，上面的戒指却是冰凉的。他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，别扭的晃了晃脑袋。“放松，Finley，放松。”他把眼皮挤得更用力了些，Harry的声音仿佛隔着水传递过来，在他的脑子里一层层的扩散开。“别那么说自己好吗？”那个声音继续在他的体内荡漾开来，他全身都在随着每一个音波振动的频率哆嗦。“你真的很美。”更多的吻落在他收紧的小腹上，有点儿痒，他拼命忍住没笑出来。见鬼，他不能再消化更多的温柔和甜言蜜语了……  
-闭嘴，就闭上嘴操我行吗？  
Fionn咬紧了牙关才没让那些字眼从嘴里迸出来。他忽然发现自己的脸颊和额角湿了一片，他不明白自己怎么了。他想那大概与他停药太久了有关系，他不再能用麻痹感控制自己，他的肾上腺正在疯狂开闸……他真是一团糟……  
接着他那根一直硬挺的戳向上方，肿胀得发痛的阴茎忽然被包裹进了一个温暖狭窄的空间。他被那种自下而上涌向大脑的快感冲刷得有些失神。那感觉过于陌生又过于美妙，他像是重新坠回母体的胎儿，被羊水包裹着，一切都安心，温暖，他仿佛置身于一片白光笼罩的虚无之中。  
接着他被抛入了一湍激流，他试着睁开眼向下望去，但眼皮仿佛变得太沉重——他能听到血液敲击鼓膜的隆响，他的太阳穴也在突突跳动，但他感觉不到自己的心脏，他仿佛被掏空了。  
那声嘶哑的闷哼简直不像是人类发出的声音，但那确实从他的喉底挤压而出。Fionn把一只胳膊搭在了自己的眼睛上，另一只塞进了嘴里。他忽然希望Harry在对他做这些之前能把他捆好塞住嘴蒙上眼。他开始怀疑自己既有虐待倾向又喜爱自虐，但这一切又似乎才刚刚开始……  
他没坚持太久，毕竟他是个第一次被人吹的处男，而Harry的口活儿技巧应该算是高超。他弓起背又重重落回床垫，多巴胺让他满眼彩色的光斑，他过了很久才挣扎着抬起眼皮，浑身软得像棉花。Harry坐在他两条瘫软的大腿中间舔着嘴唇，他把他咽下去了，见鬼。他干嘛要这么做？操他！  
但他只能迷迷糊糊的发出细若蚊叮的嘟哝。“操……Harry……这……这一切……”  
“很爽，是吧？”Harry用大拇指蹭了蹭嘴角，冲着他扬起眉毛挤出那对酒窝。他笑得下贱又色情，看上去志得意满。  
但他的白眼球上布满了红色血丝。Fionn从来不会忽视那些细节。他是个重视细节的人，从来都是。  
他坐了起来，脑子里仍旧在嗡嗡作响，四肢，躯干，甚至嘴唇都绵软沉重的像是浸透了海水的棉花。他抬起那只被自己咬出一块齿痕的胳膊，手指从Harry头顶覆盖的柔软卷曲的发丝中间穿过，抚过他结实的下颚曲线。  
“不，我从不用爽不爽定义性爱。”他学着Harry的口气，试图也显得游刃有余一点儿。“我需要得比这个更多。”

Harry眨着眼，他绷紧的嘴角慢慢舒展开，那些笑容随着血色一起从他的脸颊上褪去了。他露出来一丝疲态，但仍没有放下架子。“告诉我Fionn，告诉我。”他的声音沙哑低沉。“你需要什么？”  
但是Fionn已经能听到他声音里的烦躁和退缩了。他把手按在Harry的心口，隔着那层柔软而有韧性的肌肉和在那覆盖下的肋骨，Harry的心脏正在激烈的收缩和膨胀，无论他表面上如何伪装镇定，他的心跳始终无法说谎。  
他在Harry又一次凑过来吻他嘴的时候扭开了脑袋，抵在胸口的那只手向下滑去从裤腰探进去。他握住了那根滚烫的阴茎，微微用力攥在手心。  
“我要操你。”他说出这几个字，然后抿紧了嘴唇微微喘气，像是下定了决心。  
Harry的嘴唇微微张开着，他喘着气盯着他，一脸不合时宜的严肃。片刻以后他垂下了头。“你很有野心。”他听上去有点儿嘲讽，这让Fionn觉得格外不舒服。“Finley，你知道我不会拒绝你，但你确定这是你想要的吗？”  
Fionn觉得这是Harry在用委婉的方式质询他：“你行吗？处男？”  
他的耳膜在怦怦鼓动，胸口像是塞进了大团的海绵，饱涨而濡湿。刚刚经历的高潮产生的多巴胺效应还在微弱的刺激他的大脑神经元。他全身都软绵绵的，只有一个地方例外。操他的Harry Styles，他在看不起谁？  
“我至少得试试才知道。”他只是加重了语气，半抬起眼皮透过浓密的睫毛看向对面的青年。他攥着他那根正在微微抽动的老二，下意识的使上了劲。Harry的脸扭曲起来，他没发出声音，只是把身体缩得更紧了一点儿。他突然显得那么渺小和年轻，他汗津津的躯体反射着微弱的光——Fionn重重的叹息了一声，他是那么想把眼前这个人生吞活剥吞吃入腹，但他好歹克制住了。“躺下。”他开始冷静的发号施令，松开了那只攥住Harry命根的手去拽他本来就十分松垮的裤腰，没费丝毫的力气就让Harry一丝不挂了。  
他停下来一会儿，饶有兴致的研究了一下那具现在以一种十分松弛的状态展示在自己眼前的躯体。这不是他头一次看到Harry全裸的样子了——Harry显然是那种完全不抗拒展示自己肉体的类型。他也完全有理由拥有如此的自信和安全感：他有宽厚的肩膀，强健的手臂，狭窄的腰臀，以及纤长的腿。他的肌肉丰盈而有弹性，骨架结实又修长，加上蒙在这一切之上的细腻的小麦色皮肤，他几乎接近完美。  
“如果有时间我下次想画你。”他毫无意识的陈述道。Harry侧过脸来望着他。“你会画画？”他的眼睛里跳跃起明亮的光斑。“你没……”  
他没说完，Fionn把一个湿润的吻烙在他的喉结上。他抽了一口气，嗓子里漏出一声哨响。  
“床头柜的抽屉……嗯……润滑剂……还有……”他在那些夹杂着啃咬的吻不断落在他躯体每一个随机的点上的间歇里艰难的试图给出些有用的指导，但Fionn不耐烦的捂住了他的嘴。他没使什么力气，也并没有捂得太紧，但Harry识趣的住了嘴。他甚至在嘴被捂住的那一刻产生了一丝额外的兴奋，他绝望的盼着Fionn没有注意到他是如此的可耻和可悲。

“你需要我趴下吗？”在Fionn试图把手伸进他的大腿中间却犹豫着停下的时候，Harry总算抓住这个机会开了口。  
-我需要把你铐在床架上塞住嘴然后把你干到射都射不出来，你觉得呢？  
Fionn的眼皮又一次垂了下来，他的眼球犹疑不定的来回转动，他咽了咽口水，然后点了点头。“是的，我不想在做这一切的时候看见你的脸——不是说你的脸不好看——我只是……”  
“你不用对我解释什么，亲爱的。”Harry半坐起来怜惜的摸了摸他通红滚烫的脸颊，然后面朝下趴到了枕头上。他后脑的卷发滑稽的翘着，露出他一小截白白的后颈。Fionn咬住了后槽牙。  
他拉开了抽屉，摸到了那瓶润滑剂。无香型的，正合适。他赌气似的挤出一大坨，冰凉的啫哩状凝胶从他的手指间向下滴落，接触到Harry皮肤的一刻他整个人夸张的哆嗦了一下。Fionn把手指蘸满那些冰凉的胶质向Harry的两腿中间胡乱抹去，他听到Harry从闷在枕头里的嘴里漏出了一声轻笑。那几乎击溃了他的自尊。  
“操你。”他忽然沮丧的开了口，声音尖锐而颤抖。“我他妈不知道要怎么操你，我没操过别人。”他总算说出来了，按理他该觉得轻松，可是不……他忽然无法呼吸。这下他又被捏在手心了，Harry会因此瞧不起他吗？或者更糟，他会失去兴趣……他不再认为他是美的，认为他值得他的关注和爱……爱？他在他妈的想什么呢？见鬼，Harry Styles怎么会爱他？  
他仍在气喘吁吁的胡思乱想，但Harry坐了起来。他半躺半坐在他旁边，拉住他那只沾满了润滑剂的手向自己的下体伸过去。Fionn仍旧沉浸在自怨自艾和震惊中，他的手指触到那一小块滚烫而光滑的皮肤的时候脑中仍是一片空白。接着他感到了一点阻力，他能感到那根滑溜溜的手指撑开了皮肤四周的褶皱，艰难的挤进那块完全令他陌生，又让他疯狂的空间。  
Harry松开了他的手向后倒去，他抬起手捂住了脸，从耳根到脖子都泛着红。“……继续。”他从咬得发出咯咯声响的齿缝间挤出指令，一面配合的张开膝盖抬高了腿。“你得……先打开……我……”他在那根手指继续深入他的时候下意识的在床单上扭动了一下腰臀。他的声音听上去支离破碎，却毫无动摇。“别停……Fionn，你做得很好……你……嗯，你可以加一根……手指……”  
这件事的发展完全超过了Fionn全部的想象力。他的兴奋随着手指在穴口摩擦时带出的滑腻声响而攀升，Harry已经无法再给他更多的指导——他也不需要再给了，Fionn用手指操着他，不时变化着速度和角度，从两根手指加到三根，耐心而勇猛。疼痛仍旧一波又一波的顺着脊椎爬上他的后脑，他得咬住拳头才能把呜咽声摁在舌根后面。但是Fionn开始变得有的放矢了，他的指尖会不时的划过那美妙的一点，把那束令他又麻又痒的电流灌入他的脑髓和四肢。Harry把拳头从嘴里拔了出来，他的唾液沾满他饱涨和红肿的下唇，下巴上也亮晶晶的，他翠绿的瞳仁微微扩大了，鼻尖可怜的泛着红。“……Finley，你可以……可以操我了……”

Fionn几乎梗住了。Harry又翻过了身，他现在安静而无辜的趴在他眼前，背上的肌肉线条顺着蝴蝶骨的生长方向优美的延伸。他在喘气，卷发被汗水弄得湿漉漉的，他脖子后面那块原本白皙的皮肤已经变成了淡粉色。Fionn知道他现在可以轻易的占有他，把那些出现在他某些最肮脏和淫荡的春梦中的情节变成现实。他俯下去，把嘴唇贴上Harry的肩膀。“我准备好了。”他喃喃自语，像是要说服自己。  
Harry不易察觉的绷紧了肌肉，他开始深深的吸气，强迫自己的身体放松下来迎接将要承受的一切。他等了一会儿，Fionn的嘴唇始终贴在他的肩膀上没有移动。他有点儿疑惑的扭过头。“嘿，Fionn……”他不太确定的开了口。“你还好吗？”  
-非常不好，我他妈的做不到，我想操你可是我做不到，我他妈是个阳痿，我应该去死，操！操！操！  
Harry又一次深深的吸气。他试着坐起来但Fionn还压在他的背上。“你是在紧张吗Finley？不用怕，你不会把我怎么样……”他皱了皱眉头，试图笑得真挚和轻松一点。“如果我……在上面……也许会让你觉得容易点儿，但是我……没有骑过别人……如果我做得不好会压伤你，我太重了……”  
“你不是没有骑过别人。”Fionn突然出声打断了他。“你他妈根本从来没有被人操过。”  
他看到Harry因为这句话全身一颤。他没有反驳或是否认，只是继续安静的趴在他下面。“我说错了吗？你从来都是去操别人的那个。我到底有什么特殊的？就让你觉得可以被我操？因为你知道反正我不行，我做不到！我他妈是个阳痿！对吗！”  
他愤怒的咬上Harry那段被发尾不时扫过的后颈，听到Harry发出了一声低沉的呻吟。他能感到自己仍旧硬得发痛，抵在Harry挺翘饱满的臀瓣中间的阴茎一直蠢蠢欲动的在那里来回磨蹭。他知道Harry从来不是那么想的，他也知道自己的性功能绝对没什么问题——他只是不知道自己怎么会突然如此愤怒。也许他真的不应该停药——他毕竟是个疯子。  
“我是没被操过。”过了一阵儿Harry平静的说。“我不认为这是个问题。我说过Finley，做你需要做的，我不会拒绝你。”他停了几秒钟，清清沙哑的嗓子，然后又继续。“我他妈不能拒绝你，你是独一无二的，Fionn Whitehead。我需要你。”  
Fionn不为所动的抽了抽鼻子。他还以为会听到什么更不得了的答案。也许他只是想得太多太贪婪了。  
在他即将从Harry身上挪开的那一刻Harry又一次开了口，这一次他说了什么，很简短，语速飞快，几乎像是一道劈过他神智的闪电，一掠而过。  
他消化了一会儿那句话，那些信息仿佛令他的大脑过了载。他在一片茫然中突然俯下去狂热的亲吻Harry光裸的背，然后扶住自己的阴茎，用沾满润滑剂的手来回撸了几把，缓慢的挤进了那个狭窄，滚烫的入口，一直插到底，又慢慢撤出来，接着再一次插到底。他开始机械的重复那些动作，被粘湿火热的甬道挤压和包裹的快感远远超过他之前任何一次自慰，也令他刚刚才享受过的那个口交相形失色。他张开了嘴大口呼吸，在快感像是慢慢上涨的潮水将他淹没之前深吸了一口气，然后屏住了呼吸。他攥着Harry的臀大肌，捏的力量之大让那上面已经出现了他的手印。这还真的挺辣的，他想，一面又一次猛的将自己重重撞进下面那个已经被汗水浸透，一直哆嗦个不停的躯体里。窒息感伴随着抽痛般的快感令他眼前发黑，他用尽全力的快速冲刺着，发着狠，他想把Harry操穿，操成残缺的两半，他就快要失控了……  
他在射出来之前拔出了自己，最后撸了两下，让那些浑浊的白色精液均匀洒在Harry的屁股和后腰上。他筋疲力尽的倒在旁边的枕头上大口喘气，氧气突然充回肺泡的感觉让他有点儿飘飘然。过了很久他才听见旁边发出来的簌簌的挪动声。他侧过头发现Harry涨红了脸，正在试图为自己解决那根还没得到释放的硬挺的老二。“哦抱歉。”他没怎么过脑子，随意的说。然后他把Harry推着翻过身，然后一面吻他的嘴一面替他快速的撸动。他没用多久就让Harry射在了自己身上——他在那个过程中仍旧攥着他抽搐的阴茎，一直撸到他没什么可射，那个舌吻也一直没有中断。  
所以直到他再次起身，俯视着那个已经被他操成一团糟的Harry，他才注意到他失神的祖母绿的眼珠子正浸泡在清亮的泪水中。Fionn仍然在回味他人生中的第一次真正意义上的性爱，他短了路，真的没能力处理再多的情感了。  
“抱歉。”他再一次匆匆的回答，然后仿佛电闪雷鸣般的突然意识到这是一个多么糟糕的回应。  
毕竟在那之前，那个曾经看上去一脸骄傲的人在被他操了以前说了“我爱你”。  
他本应想出一个更好的回应的。

 

Fionn不记得自己是何时入睡的，他再醒来已经是第二天早上了。Harry早已不知去向，他甚至没像往常一样为他留份冷掉的早餐。Fionn打开橱柜找到一盒吃了一半的高纤麦片，用牛奶泡了吃了一半就搁在桌上。太他妈难吃了，他苦着脸思念起热乎乎的英式早餐，一面开始怀疑自己是不是已经把一切都搞砸了。  
接近中午的时候门响了，Fionn热切的跑进客厅，进来的人却让他垂下了头。  
“嘿，Fionn，我给你带了午饭。”Tom站在门口扬了扬手里的纸袋。  
操他那头定过型的漂亮金发，操他包裹在高领羊绒衣里的长脖子，操他的设计师定制外套，操他那一脸瞧不起人的高傲表情。  
“哦，嘿，我是说，谢谢。”Fionn的手指揣在裤兜里掐进了自己的大腿。他认识那个纸袋，操蛋的烤牛肉三明治，Harry经常给他带的那种，好吃得要命。他至少得吃饱了才有力气琢磨怎么肢解掉Tom那具包裹在得体而合身的套装里的身躯。  
他甚至去沏了茶，在Tom问他是否有糖时紧张的打开橱柜翻了半天最后结结巴巴的承认自己找不到，因为他和Harry都“不喜欢一切过于甜蜜的东西”。Tom毫不避讳的当着他翻了个白眼。“Fionn，你没照过镜子吗？”他冷静的端起茶杯喝了一口没加糖的茶，露出了一脸嫌弃的表情。“不管你宣称自己有什么毛病，你是我见过的最甜的男孩之一了。”  
Fionn希望他手里那半个没啃完的三明治能变成一只裁纸刀之类的，这样他能慢慢的割开那根天鹅似的的长颈，听着动脉血汩汩喷溅的声音代替Tom那唱歌似的男中音。他在扯些什么鬼？他得听听自己说的屁话——甜？！Fionn Whitehead，一个社交焦虑障碍和反社会人格患者，他说他甜？！  
“所以，告诉我Fionn，说实话我也没想到。”Tom放下杯子双手交叉着合在一起，目光炯炯的盯着他。“你是怎么把Harry给操了的？”

Fionn的眉毛只是轻轻的跳了一下，除此以外并无波澜。“哦，你知道了。”他平淡的说。“Harry这么快就忍不住跟你分享他的床事了？”  
Tom的嘴角优雅的翘了起来。“哦不，Harry从不分享这些。但是你知道……他太明显了。”他站起来慢慢踱了两步。“他一大早就出现在工作室，走路像瘸了腿的企鹅，坐下的时候永远小心翼翼只敢一边屁股用力——除非你告诉我他得了痔疮否则他当然是被操了屁股。哦，而且Fionn，下次不要在他的脖子和锁骨上嘬那么大块的吻痕了，这非常……令人难堪。”  
Fionn发出了一声嗤笑。“令谁难堪？他还是你？”他不易察觉的在椅子上挪动了一下屁股，没太明显的流露出不自在。但他极力掩饰的尴尬仍旧没逃过Tom观察入微的注视。“Fionn，我不是在质问你。我丝毫也不关心你跟Harry操了没有，谁操谁。我只想知道你的打算。”他居高临下的望着他，Fionn觉得那两束冰蓝的目光仿佛长了钉，从他的颅骨尖锐的刺入，长驱直入。  
“我没有打算。”他忍着头痛，迎着那两束目光，喃喃的回答。“我以为他会操我，结果是我操了他，这不是什么见鬼的计划。”Fionn听见自己的声音尖锐而苦涩的响起来，他几乎想捂住耳朵。“我搞砸了对吗？他还会拍我吗？不，我是说，他还想见到我吗？我应该滚蛋吗？”  
他觉得自己快哭出来了，鼻腔深处的酸涩无法抑制的向外扩散。但Tom居然在他面前蹲了下来，他再一次看向那对蓝眼珠，发现那里面的神色并没有自己想象得那么冰冷彻骨。  
“别逗了，小甜饼。”Tom好像在压着笑意，这让Fionn的愤怒又一次烧红了耳朵。“你该去看看那个卷毛的样子，我见过他睡了别人的样子，他睡过的名模可都不算少——他会像只开屏的公孔雀似的抖着那身漂亮羽毛走来走去炫耀自己的荷尔蒙，但是你不一样。”他停了一会儿，观察着Fionn的反应然后继续。“你让他变得……有点儿害羞。我没见过他这样，我是说，光看外表很难猜到你们俩是谁给谁破了处。”  
Fionn避开了Tom的目光，他向下看去，盯着自己不断晃动的脚尖。他沉思了一会儿又抬起头。“我想回趟家。”他对Tom说，后者的脸上显露出吃惊的表情，但很快恢复了平静。“你还会回来吗？”Tom冷静的问。“这是你的打算？操完就跑？”  
Fionn的眼珠转了转，似乎想表现出一点被冒犯的心情。但Tom丝毫不为所动的继续盯着他。“不，我想回去拿点儿东西。”他叹了口气。“如果我要在这儿继续住下去的话我想至少回家取点儿东西。”他迎着Tom有所软化的视线眨了眨眼。“我本来想让Harry带我去的，可是我猜他今天大概不太方便开车。所以你介意让我搭个车吗？”

Tom在他的双门跑车缓慢驶进停车道的时候忍不住侧过头去上下打量了一下副驾驶坐着的瘦小男孩。他裹在Harry的黑色外套里，半张苍白的脸都藏在衣领后面，过于宽大的裤脚在脏兮兮的阿迪达斯运动鞋上堆叠着，整个人都显得渺小可怜。但是……Tom仰起头带着一丝惊叹欣赏了一下眼前的高大建筑，他的车驶进了自动打开的黑色院门，驶过一座精心维护的维多利亚风格的巨大庭院，终于停在这所看起来有些年头了的大宅门前。作为一个富二代Tom不至于太大惊小怪，他只是从来没有把这个出现在他们面前第一天就宣布自己无家可归的病泱泱的少年跟这样的大户人家联系在一起过。  
Fionn用指纹打开了正门，轻车熟路的带着Tom走上二楼。他的房间在走廊尽头，里面很大，东西杂乱无章的堆放在房间的各处。一只黑白相间的猫从某个角落钻了出来，在Fionn的腿上亲昵的蹭了蹭，然后目中无人的经过Tom走了出去。“哦，那是我继母的。”Fionn抬了抬下巴，然后走进房间深处在那张大床上坐了下来。“随便坐。”他对Tom说。“我得想想要带走的东西。”  
Tom没有动。他的视线无法从对面的墙上挪开。那里挂着一排装裱过的油画，他应该从未见过类似的作品——那些画色彩浓烈厚重，笔法稚拙，却有着强烈的感染力——他感觉自己被吸了进去，那些色块包围着他旋转起来，越来越快，令他一阵阵的眩晕。他仿佛被生拖硬拽进了一个看不到底的黑洞，一个异次空间，这令他恐惧，更令他着迷。  
“……那些画。” 过了仿佛一个世纪，Tom终于挣扎着开了口。“是你画的吗？”  
Fionn满不在乎的抬起头看了看，然后他点了点头。“哦，是的。”他吸了吸鼻子，站起身向壁橱走去，拉开门找到了一个旧行李袋。“从某一个时期开始……我脑子里就会有这些画面……我当时在看的医生说我应该找到一个适当的途径把它们表达和释放出来，对我的康复有好处。”他开始把一些皱巴巴的衣服扔进行李袋，然后突然停下来想了想。“我还挺喜欢画画的，教我油画的老师说我画得不错。我爸好像还在他的画廊里卖掉了我的一些作品。”他开始把桌面上的颜料盒和笔筒也一并塞进行李袋，还有一些速写本之类的。Tom站在那里看着这一切，不知道应该如何消化这些信息。他想问的问题太多了，那些疑问拥塞在大脑的出口，一时间全都出不去。

他没来得及找到合适的第一个问题，背后响起了轻轻的敲门声。Tom回过头去看见一个男人站在门口抱着胳膊看着他，他几乎立刻反应出那是Fionn的父亲——他们长得太像了，一样的清瘦脸颊，一样圆而凹陷的大眼睛，一样薄削的嘴唇和苍白的肤色。不同的是他们的气场，那个中年版本的Fionn看上去冷酷而精于算计，他张开了两瓣薄嘴唇……  
“你回来了。”他没有进屋，音量不大，却充满了权威。Fionn停下了手里的动作。“你在干什么？这位年轻人是谁？”一连串问题像是玻璃珠一样叮叮当当的滑落地面，Tom不太自在的把手揣进了兜里，Fionn只是低下头不作声。“你知道你离开家多久了吗Fionn？你就没有想过家里人会为你担心吗？”  
“那么你做了什么？”Fionn的声音突然沉闷的响起来。“你去找我了？报警了？省省那些屁话吧，你才不在乎我的死活——或者我死了更好？”  
那些话对Tom的震撼显然比对Fionn的父亲要明显得多，因为后者只是讥讽似的斜靠向门框扬了扬眉毛。“你仍然没有学会讲礼貌，以及你以为我真的不知道自己的儿子一个月不见人到底去了哪里吗？”  
Fionn的手指还死死的攥在那只行李袋上，他垂着睫毛似乎有点儿不知所措，但丝毫没有要低头认错的意思。Tom尴尬的站在这对剑拔弩张的父子中间试图说点儿什么又找不到合适的开场白，一切都糟透了。  
但显然一切都还能更糟。Tom的手机发出了尖锐的铃声响了起来，他几乎手忙脚乱的掏出了手机想按掉，但是Fionn眼尖的瞥见了屏幕上的来电显示。“是Harry。”他不太自然的挤出一个僵硬的雀跃表情，对着Tom伸出了手。“我来接，让我跟他说。”  
Tom别无选择的递过了手机。“嘿Harry，是我，Fionn。”他听见Fionn用一种他从未听过的唱歌似的欢快语气说着话，忍不住猜测起通话对面的Harry会是什么表情。“……不，我只是回家取点儿东西，Tom跟我在一起，他会送我回去的。你今天晚上会做饭吗？我想吃烤香肠……”  
Tom饶有兴味的瞧着这个不知道戴上了哪副假面具的Fionn倾尽全力的演绎着一个活泼外向的角色——他大概只是为了让他爸心烦，Tom也并不是不懂，谁没有点儿俗气的daddy issue呢？他自己也跟家里那个老Glynn-Carney的关系不太好，所以……  
所以，不，他完全低估了Whitehead家所谓的“daddy issue”的严重程度。  
下一秒钟那位靠在门口悠然自得的看着自己的儿子絮絮叨叨的对着电话说个没完的父亲站直了身体，迈着大步走近他们，从Fionn的手里轻而易举的夺过那只手机，挂掉，然后狠狠的摔在地上。  
“你哪儿也不会去，Finley。”他拍拍手，像什么也没发生过那样平静的说。“你离家出走，擅自停药，并且不顾廉耻的跟陌生人同居——我不是不能容忍你偶尔的放纵，但这一次太过分了。”他停下来，稍稍俯视着比自己个头矮一些的那个年轻版的自己，口气稍稍缓和了一些。“玩儿够了就该回家了，Fionn。”

Tom茫然的回到自己的车上发了会儿愣，然后打开了引擎。他的手机没有脆弱到在地上摔一下就四分五裂的程度，但那位老Whitehead先生仍然不容拒绝的把几张大额钞票塞进了他的外衣口袋。“很抱歉，我并不是冲您。”他假笑起来的时候跟Fionn更像了些。“如果犬子还给您和您的朋友添过什么麻烦请告诉我，我会在我的能力范围内给予补偿和解决。”

“不不不你闭嘴，你别再胡扯了。”Tom回过神来发现自己正对着那台重新开了机，外壳上有些裂痕的手机神经质的絮絮叨叨。“你可没告诉过我这事儿有这么复杂，我只想帮忙，只想让我的朋友好起来！现在这都是什么啊！这个小孩儿到底是什么来头！他爸是什么来头！你什么都没告诉我，我要怎么跟Harry解释这堆破事儿！”  
电话那头的人不知道说了什么，Tom没再嚷嚷。他气鼓鼓的挂掉电话把手机扔在了副驾驶座位上，然后踩下油门倒出了停车道，掉过头来一口气冲出了院子。Fionn站在二楼的窗口看着他开远，面无表情。

“我知道你要问我什么，先上车。”他冲着那个衣着单薄站在楼栋门口搂着自己瑟瑟发抖的身影大声吼道。Harry皱起了眉头，他的鼻尖冻得通红，头发也被吹成了一团糟，他看上去又累又丧。他抬起手似乎想说点儿什么，手抬到一半又改变了主意。他的肩膀颓然松懈下来，沉默着钻进了车里。  
“我没想问什么。”他把自己尽可能的在座位里蜷缩起来，难受的挪动了几下屁股调整坐姿，干巴巴的咳嗽了几声。“就……尽量开得稳一点儿，行吗？”  
Tom忍住了没再翻白眼，他现在真的对他的朋友感到了一丝歉疚——他仍然没觉得自己做错了什么，但是总之……他一面重重的叹气一面压下平时风驰电掣的车速，尽可能的避开路上的颠簸。他希望身边的朋友能好过点儿。  
车子停下来的时候Harry侧过头扬起了眉毛。“为什么来这儿？”他的嘴唇抻成了一条直线。“我想我们已经证明过了，这个地方对我没有帮助。”  
Tom一面从驾驶室里钻出来，一面叹了口气。“不Harry，你没有证明任何事，你只是拒绝了所有帮助。”他苦笑着盯着那个在副驾驶上缩成一团的看上去突然变得格外年轻的男人，再一次忍住了翻白眼的冲动。“从我的车里滚出来，有人会跟你解释这一切。”

Harry坐在那间一尘不染的诊室里，仍旧别扭的来回挪动屁股调整着坐姿。操，被人干屁股原来这么疼吗？他开始为自己过去某些时候的粗暴和不知节制感到愧疚，但随即又因为前一天夜里那些火辣的感触和记忆心跳加速。他把头向后靠去，柔软的皮革椅背很好的支撑起他酸痛僵硬的肩膀和脖子。阳光柔和的从他侧面的窗户洒向他的脸，他闭上眼发出了一声轻柔而满足的叹息。  
“下午好。”他因为那声带点口音的招呼睁开眼扬起了脖子。“很久没见了，Styles先生。”  
他十分熟悉的口音，硬邦邦的，总是把他的名字念成见鬼的Stay-les——他扬起了眉毛：“我原本没打算再见到您了，Lowden医生。”  
在对面的皮椅上缓缓坐下的医师笑得并无芥蒂。他摸着自己的上唇，把那个总是放在手边的黑色记事本扔在了旁边的咖啡桌上，冲着Harry摇了摇头。“我说过我会想办法帮助你，不管你乐不乐意。Harry，你并没有变好，拒绝治疗并不能使你自己变好。”  
“所以你给我下套了？”Harry叹了口气扶住了额头，他前一天夜里几乎没睡，靠着从早上到现在的第四杯咖啡撑到这个时候他也是快到极限了。他对彻夜做爱狂欢并不陌生，那些无法正常入睡的夜里他总得为自己找点儿打发时间的法子。但没人告诉过他被操的第二天就像宿醉加上嗑过药，他头疼欲裂，嗓子随时要冒出火，浑身仿佛被装甲车缓慢而均匀的碾压过一遍。他的大脑现在没法儿像平时那样灵活的运转，他只想躺下，闭上眼，好好的睡上操蛋的一觉——如果他真的能睡着的话。  
“Tom说应该由我来跟你解释这一切，我想首先声明一下，这也不完全是我一个人的主意。”穿着白大褂的金发青年递过去一个杯子。“喝点儿热茶，对你的头疼会有点儿好处。”  
Harry毫无抵抗的接过杯子呷了两口冒着热气的饮品。他的脸色略微恢复了一点儿活人的色彩。“我知道Tom担心我，我不怪他。我甚至也不想怪你——尽管你是我见过的最不着调的精神科医生，我也明白你是想帮我。”他吹开杯子上方腾起的白色雾气又抿了一小口。“可是你没必要找个跟这一切无关的孩子来掺和这堆烂事，我不值得。”  
Lowden脸上一直挂着的几乎算是有点儿憨厚的笑容消失了。“每个人都值得，Harry。”他轻柔的出声，一面把身体向前倾去。“无论你，或者是Fionn，我认为你们都值得被拯救。”  
“所以至少他是真的有病，对吧。”Harry打断了那个对视，不太自在的看向窗外。太阳已经开始西沈，橘黄色的余晖从西面的窗口倾斜着洒进来。他的目光停留在那些地板上微微跳跃的光斑上。“至少他没骗我。”他沉默着等着Lowden回答他，但又毫无耐心的紧接着说了下去。“这是不是违背了你的医生守则？你不能跟我分享别的病人的病情什么的对吧，算了，……我不关心这些。我受够了。”  
他有些局促的站起来，踉踉跄跄的扶着椅背试图大步走开，但一阵心悸再次袭来，Harry不得不站在原地尽量不太引起注意的轻轻吸气。“就……告诉Tom我回去了，别再试图跟我耍花样了行吗？我……没什么，我很好，我会好的。”  
他根本不知道自己在说什么，他的每一个音节句尾都轻得发飘。他透过一片覆盖在眼前的黑影模模糊糊的看见对面坐着的身影从座位上升起来，靠近他，扶着他重新坐回了那张躺椅上。然后那个熟悉的声音再一次响了起来。“这不全是在帮你，Harry，我们也在帮助Fionn，你们……你们彼此需要……”

Harry觉得浑身发冷，但片刻之后他恢复了一点体力。对面坐着的金发男人冲着他关切的点了点头，他只好回赠了一个不太有说服力的笑容。“我不知道他是否需要我。”他犹豫着再次开了口，额角的钝痛伴随着一阵嗡鸣令他再一次思考停滞。“我是说，他显然很想我操他，或者操我——”他下意识的又一次挪了挪屁股。“随便怎样了，我是说……”Harry抬起双手在脸上揉了两把。“我不认为这是一种需要。”  
“人的需求有很多种，你的……肉体，显然能满足许多人的幻想。但是Fionn不是普通人。”  
“我知道他不普通，我从第一眼就知道……”  
“不Harry，你不明白。”Lowden站了起来，走到办公桌旁拿起了一个文件夹。“我的确不该透露这些。但你们的情况有些特殊，我有必要跟你分享一些信息。比如……”  
“比如？”Harry从手心里抬起眼睛，绿眼珠陷在血丝的包围中显得格外憔悴。  
“比如他的病因。”Lowden打开了那个文件夹。“你知道他的家庭情况吗？”  
Harry喷出了一声微弱的嗤笑。“你这么一说我也才觉得，我真的什么都不知道。Whitehead是他的真名吗？这是个少见的姓不是吗？”  
“相当少见。”Lowden坐回对面的椅子里，随意翻着手里的文件夹，看似轻松的说。“所以只要你有心思google一下就会发现他来头不小。以及……也许你会看到那个案件。”  
Harry的呼吸因为最后那两个字滞了一秒。他盯着Lowden手里那个浅蓝色的文件夹有点神经质的拼命眨眼，然后重重的呼出了一口气。  
“Fionn的所有问题根源与你一样，是创伤性应激障碍。你看到的是过于直接和血腥的死亡，而他在六岁时目击了自己母亲的身亡。”

Harry在接下来的大约二十分钟里陷入了一片茫然。他坐在那里，对面坐着的年轻医生柔声细语为他讲述那个男孩的事情，如何受到强烈的刺激，如何陷入自我封闭和产生各种极端的应对，如何接受各种合理或者不合理的治疗——如何成为他那天遇到的那个Fionn Whitehead。那些信息从他的耳朵里钻进去，停留在大脑中，但他无法给出任何反馈。  
“我在分别为你们治疗的时候注意到了你们的相似……和互补性。”那双蓝眼睛热切的直视着他，但他实在无力回应。“所以我想出了这个方案……你那时候已经不来我这里了，但我留着你的电话，打过去是Tom接的。”Lowden停了停。“你有个好朋友，Harry，他真的很担心你。”  
Harry揉着太阳穴耸了耸肩。  
“我跟他解释了这个治疗方案，他也有疑问，但最后我说服了他。我认为你们需要建立亲密关系，这是对你们的终极治疗。所以Tom帮了些忙……事实上你们随后也像我期望的那样相处得很好，我认为我的方案是会有效果的。”  
“呵……”Harry终于发出了一声沙哑的叹息，然后他清了清嗓子，继续说了下去，语速慢吞吞的。“听上去你更应该去拉皮条。”  
Lowden尴尬的笑了笑，但他没有退缩。“我想帮助你，我也想帮助Fionn，你们都有很大的概率能借此改善目前的状况，那为什么不呢？”  
“因为Jack，你他妈什么也没搞清楚。你的确是我见过的最不靠谱的精神科医生。”Harry揉着太阳穴的手指挪到了鼻梁上继续按压，他的眉头拧得前所未有的紧。“我们的互相吸引恰恰是因为我们都不正常。建立亲密关系？如果你指的是做爱的话那我们已经亲密得不能再亲密了。但你瞧接下来发生了什么？”他自嘲的笑了笑。“我知道结果会是这样，我只是控制不了自己。反正我一直都是个烂人。”  
Lowden站起来走到他身边，试图伸手拍拍他的肩却被他躲开了。“别跟我说什么不是这样的那些屁话，你说得已经够多了。”Harry的声音哑得接近耳语，却没有停下来的意思。“即便没有遇到那件事我也不会是个好人，我可能去做那种专门拍人体写真的色情摄影师，操每一个我拍过的模特，一个都不放过……我他妈就是这种烂人。”  
他停下来，手落回大腿，他盯着自己的手心发了会儿呆。“别再让那个孩子来找我了。你该怎么治他我管不着，但是别再扯上我——扯上我就不会有好事。”  
Harry摇摇晃晃的站起来，再一次甩开了Lowden伸过来试图搀扶他一把的手，走出去把门重重关在身后。

那天夜里他照旧睡不着。明明困得连指尖都发麻，胸口像压了一块巨大的铁疙瘩，他的大脑已经无法处理任何来自外界的新信息，但又无法完全关闭。  
他在床头柜抽屉里找到那个理应装着安眠药的塑料瓶，里面空空如也——他不记得自己是什么时候把药吃完的。他沮丧的大口叹气，走到厨房去找出杯子给自己倒了一杯白兰地。第一杯下肚的时候他的食道到胃里都被酒精烧得发烫，他冒出很多虚汗，贴身的麻质tshirt被浸得几乎湿透，但他仍没有睡意。他又接着喝了第二杯，第三杯。喝到酒瓶见底的时候他觉得墙壁和地板仿佛被液化了，抖动和挤压着向他涌过来。巨大而沉重的空虚感包裹住他陷入麻木的身躯，他无法躲闪，只能安静的沉溺其中。

他是被Tom摇醒的。他应该在天亮前至少睡着了两个钟头，也可能只是喝得失去知觉了。无所谓。Harry仍旧发着懵，Tom那张干净清爽的脸和那头梳得一丝不乱的金发现在是他整个房间里最整洁和体面的东西。“很好，至少你没像上次一样吃半瓶安眠药。”Tom的脸上没有血色，这让Harry不太好意思告诉他这只是因为他的安眠药吃完了。“几点了？”他裹着那块脏毯子从沙发滚到地上，碰倒了脚边的空酒瓶，那个瓶子滴溜溜的原地打着转，从瓶口甩出最后几滴琥珀色的液体。  
他踉跄着去冲了个澡，浴室里氤满了他的柠檬海盐洗发水的味道。他的胃里一阵绞紧，他不该让Fionn用他的洗发水，现在这也变成了Fionn的味道——也许他该换个牌子了，他一面冲掉头上的泡沫一面空洞的思考。Tom在敲浴室的门，他吼了一声表示自己还活着。“你该出来了，中午前我们得赶到摄影棚。”门外的声音平静得令他恼火。“生活还得继续，Harry。”

他的确努力继续了。他准时出现在摄影棚，干净清爽，散发着古龙水的香味儿。他给Moschino拍摄了那组春夏季广告片，古铜色的男女模特们穿着下一季的时髦衣服挤在一起，在他的调教下摆出各种别扭而带着性暗示的姿势，挑逗卖弄。有一个清瘦的黑发男模看上去十分中意他，在他靠近了指导他们如何扭曲自己的四肢时他刻意的靠得特别近，对着他的脖子和耳廓轻轻吹气。换在平时他会毫不犹豫的接受这些调情，然后在稍后拍摄结束的时候带他回家，打上完美一炮。  
但如今他没有力气做这些。

广告公司和品牌方的人都喜欢那些照片，他还需要一些收尾的后期工作，但一切都按计划进行。Tom在帮他处理那些交流接洽，他找了个借口躲进化妆间里灌下了又一杯咖啡。  
“你知道你看起来有多像一坨屎吧，Haz？”Nick拔得略尖的声音像一根钻头从他的后脑扎进去。Harry发出一声沉闷的呻吟把脸埋进了手臂，趴在那堆化妆品中间不肯抬头。  
“还是睡不着吗？”一只手搁在他的肩膀上，Harry不动声色的皱了皱眉头。“是啊。”他闷闷的回答。“最近更糟了。”  
“让我猜猜。”Nick抽回手在一旁的椅子上坐下，点了一支烟。“第一次被人操了屁股，还活在震惊中无法平静？”  
Harry埋在胳膊里的脸喷出了一声压抑的笑。  
“你知道，没什么能逃过Grimmy叔叔的眼睛。”Nick对着Harry的后脑勺喷出了一个烟圈。“你让那个Tom找来的小男孩操了？选得不错，Haz，那是个野小子。他应该把你操得不错？”  
“你也知道，Grimmy，不是什么事情都关于操屁股。”Harry的声音听起来好气又好笑，他又叹了口气。“我只是……”他犹豫了一下又咽了回去。“没什么，我会好的。”  
“他去哪儿了？Tom说你不会拍他了，我很遗憾，毕竟他让我捯饬一下真的非常好看。”Nick毫不掩饰语气里表现出的对Fionn的喜爱。“你们操完就一拍两散了？我还以为他是那个特别的……”  
Harry深深的吸了一口气。“是的，他很特别。”他埋在胳膊里的眼睛一阵刺痛。“这就是为什么我不会再见到他了。”

 

但Harry仍然再次见到了Fionn——那也不过是一个月以后的事。  
他本来已经又开到了新的安定片，隔几天还能勉强睡上一个囫囵觉，i-D的那个项目也被他成功的拖延到第二年去了。他有许多打算，工作和生活都在平稳向前发展。他本该撑过去了。  
但那个裹着他的黑色防水风衣的瘦小身影就那么凭空出现在他家的地库门口，缩成一团，不仔细看也许会开车碾过去。  
但他还是停住了车，看着那个缩成小小一团的身影慢慢舒展开，然后朝着他车的方向靠近了。Harry攥紧了方向盘，犹豫着是否应该主动摇低车窗——或者应该请他上车？然后呢？上去坐坐？喝杯茶？打一炮？  
“你不应该来这儿。”他摇下车窗冷不丁的冲着Fionn提高了嗓门。“你应该在家呆着。”  
藏在兜帽里那张苍白的脸上浮现出一点吃惊的表情，转瞬即逝。“我不想在家呆着。”那个冷冽的声音不紧不慢的宣布。“我想跟你呆在一起。”  
Harry的膝盖神经质的抖动起来，他把脚从刹车上挪开，挂上了空档，然后叹了口气。“我想你的家人不会同意你的说法。”他在“家人”上使用了重音，满意的看到Fionn的呼吸因此滞住了一秒。“Tom告诉我了，你父亲对你的离家出走有很严肃的看法。你也不应该停药，Fionn，这对你不好……”  
“我知道什么对我不好。”Fionn打断了他。“比如跟那些傻逼呆在一起，以及不能见到你。”他的眼珠在微弱的光线里看起来是棕黑色的，深不见底。“以及不能操到你。”他若无其事的勾了勾嘴角。  
Harry差点儿被口水呛到。操，这个小混蛋，他以为自己在说什么呢？  
“行行好，Fionn，你已经操过我了。”他几乎有点儿没来由的恼怒。“所以如果你的小脑袋瓜里还有什么古怪的性幻想，麻烦你去换个人实现吧。我尽力了，行吗。”  
Fionn的脖子缩了一下，他看起来更小也更苍白了。Harry忍不住开始怀疑他在分开的这些天里又试过几次自残，是否吃过一顿正经饭，又或者他是不是每天都只是自怨自艾的躺在那张床上想着他，干自己。他几乎动摇了，想放软态度叫他上车，把那件属于他自己的过于宽大的风衣给他裹裹紧，好让冷风别再从领口灌进去。他不知道Fionn在地库门口蹲了多久，他一定冻坏了……  
“操你。”Harry的胡思乱想被那声有点儿哆嗦的粗口打断了。他抬起眼皮，他们目光交接的一刻Harry的头皮一阵发麻。他很确定从那对深色的眼珠里折射出的光芒带着点儿疯狂，它们像是一对利刃，精准而缓慢的从他的眼球刺入他的大脑，沉默的搅动，然后抽出，带出喷溅的脑浆和血液。他突然不能动也不能呼吸，一些生动的画面开始在他眼前循环播放，他找不到停止键——他停不下来。  
“操你，Harry，你他妈明明应该懂。”那个冷而脆的声音隔着突然变得粘稠的空气传过来，敲打他的脑髓。“你没有尽力，你只是逃了。你是个怂蛋，难怪你喜欢被我操屁股。”那个声音突然变得直接而恶毒，鞭挞在他仿佛正突突跳动的后脑勺上。他艰难的挣脱了那个让他僵直的魔咒，发出了声音。  
“随便你说什么，Finley，我就是你想的那样。”他努力让自己显得平静和冷漠一点儿，像是在硬着心肠哄着一个任性的小孩。“回家去吧，忘了我，想操屁股就先把病治好，会有别的人喜欢被你操的。”  
他摇起车窗，重新挂上档踩下油门。那个裹在宽大的黑色风衣里的小小身影消失在后视镜里。Harry咽下了那簇没来得及涌出胸口的酸涩，用力眨了眨干痛的眼睛。  
他不知道自己做得是否正确。但是管他呢，至少他现在挺好，即便不好也能慢慢变好。他不能拖着那个疯孩子，那孩子会毁了他，他们俩会缠在一起沉入水底，他不能那么做，他不能他不能，他……

他最终没能预知自己有多么的不正常，多么的渴望那个仍旧裹在黑色风衣里缩成一团蹲在地库门口的苍白男孩，多么疯狂的思念着属于另一个人的疯狂。  
他挂上了倒车档，车轮与地面摩擦发出刺耳和尖锐的声音倒退着爬上了那个坡。他真是不要命了。  
“上车。”他甩开副驾驶的车门，几乎是气喘吁吁的对着那个满面泪痕的男孩大喊。他觉得浑身的毛孔都在爆炸开花，他的心脏因为泵血的速度太快而超负荷的收缩着，让他的胸口一阵绞痛。“滚上来，你这个疯子。”他口不择言，那个男孩一脸呆滞的盯着他，脚步像是钉在了地面没有动。“操你，Finley，我他妈真想狠狠的操你，你是个丧心病狂的小兔崽子，你会要了我的命。操你！”  
Fionn往前走了一步，然后又走了一步。他在车门前停下来，脸上的泪痕反着光。  
他绷着嘴唇笑了出来，那些瞳孔中一直跳动的疯狂的火苗似乎一下子熄灭了。他突然温顺得像只家养的宠物猫。  
“那就操我吧。”他露出那两排不大整齐的牙齿，颧骨上的雀斑忽然变得格外明显。“反正这也是一开始的打算，对吧？”

他们在电梯里就开始亲吻了。Harry用身高把Fionn压在电梯的一角，整个人覆盖在他的身体上，近乎绝望的试图打开他，进入和填充他。他的舌头滑入Fionn的口腔，湿热的嘴唇像是要吞吃他；他舔他的牙龈，上颚，在他发出微弱低泣的时候又撤出来去咬他的耳垂。他简直不放过Fionn露出的每一寸皮肤，他从未这么饥渴和迫切的想把一个人吃干抹净。他全身的血液都涌向下身，聚集在裤裆，他突然觉得牛仔裤太紧了，他的阴茎被几乎对折着压在拉链的后面痛得他想尖叫。从地库到十二层那段高度好像花了他半辈子那么长。  
他简直是把Fionn扛出电梯的——肾上腺素让他力大无穷却伴随着眼前发黑。他跌跌撞撞的摸开了大门，他们摔倒在地毯上，Fionn大概发出了一声模糊的惨叫，Harry不太确定那是因为他的后背撞到了地板还是因为他急吼吼的扯掉了他的裤子。他扒光自己的速度也许破了什么世界纪录，谁在乎，他扯下牛仔裤的时候几乎喘气出了声。Fionn躺在地板上瞪着他，上身还裹在他那件空荡荡的衣服里，他的鼻尖红红的，嘴唇湿润而红肿，膝盖半是迎接的为他张开，这景象让他满眼星光。  
“起来。”他把揉成一团的牛仔裤踢开，伸手去拉那个半裸的男孩。“把这件碍事儿的衣服脱掉然后滚到床上去，我想看见你，全部的你。”

Harry几乎忘了自己有多么擅长这件事。用Tom的话来说他操过的男人和女人大概可以连起来从多佛角排到敦刻尔克了。但是从Fionn Whitehead，这个瘦小，苍白，阴郁的男孩出现在他的世界那一刻开始，他突然把所有那调情，撩拨以及挑逗的手段和技巧都抛到了脑后。他也许本质是个纯情的人？这个念头让他一面把嘴埋在Fionn细腻的颈窝里吸吮一面笑了出来。  
Fionn好像完全失去了从外界接收别的信息的能力。他有点儿困惑，甚至觉得有点儿恐惧。他对性爱的定义好像完全无法覆盖他正在经历的一切：黑暗，强大，粘湿，热辣，沉重，扭曲……他突然意识到这也许才是Harry真正的样子，他过去只是被格外小心的对待了。  
“你会让我疼吗？”他突然想出了声。  
Harry没停下，他不停的在Fionn的皮肤上吮出新鲜的瘀痕——就好象在空白的画布上随意的抖落颜料，那些印记像是绽放在画布上的淫靡的花。他一面做着这些一面空洞的想到Fionn说过的关于有一天他想画他的评论，以及Tom口中那些“惊人的大师级作品”。他自己也许不算什么有天分的艺术家，但现在这幅画属于他，他得跟着感觉去创作。  
“我不知道，Finley，你会害怕吗？”他老实的在嘬吮的间隙回答他，湿热的嘴唇和舌尖漫不经心的在Fionn干燥和苍白得像素描纸一样的皮肤上划过，留下来亮晶晶的唾液痕迹。Fionn一直在哆嗦，一开始可能是因为冷，他摸上去简直像个大理石雕塑。但渐渐的随着那些吻，他被注入了体温变得柔软和鲜活。他会诚实的发出喘息，啜泣，在Harry用鼻尖蹭他大腿根的时候夹紧膝盖，在Harry把涂满润滑剂的手指贴上他的胯部的时候表情僵硬的躲避，最终在入口被湿滑的指尖入侵的时候瘫软着不再动弹。  
“嘘——”Harry在他耳边吹气。“我会努力不让你疼，但是即便会疼我也希望你能撑过去好吗？Finley？”他继续用那种闲适而随机的方式轻飘飘的吻他的脖子。“因为这样你才能爽到。相信我。”  
Fionn只能相信他。他闭上眼，意识在恍惚与清醒间交替沉浮。在他屁股里搅动的那根手指细长灵活而富有技巧，加上润滑剂的作用他实际上并不觉得疼痛。异物感让他有点儿不适应，他下意识的扭动腰肢夹紧了屁股，Harry的手指的存在感却更明显了。“别咬我，放松。”他听到Harry带着笑意的声音飘过来，愤恨和羞赧让他浑身发烫却无力反抗。“你会好的，Finley，跟着我。”

Fionn别无选择。他发现Harry在性爱上的丰富经验和娴熟技巧一旦被释放出来他根本毫无招架之力。他跟着他用手指打开自己的节奏晃动着屁股，鼻子里哼出断断续续的呜咽声。他的大腿根被向两边无限的压下去，他像是一本被摊开的书，而他的Harry正趴在他的上方一脸认真的阅读着他——这个遐想让他既自负又惶恐。Harry不断把一些甜蜜而肉麻的形容词从他的耳廓，关节，毛孔灌入他的身体，像是要拿蜜糖浸泡和腌制他。他开始觉得自己变得粘稠，滑腻，与此同时又轻飘飘的。  
所以当那些手指从他的身体里撤出去的时候他几乎被那种突然降临的空虚感击溃了。Fionn睁开了眼睛拼命眨眼，试图把那些刺痛眼角的泪水挤出去。“不不，别离开。”他听见自己不知羞耻的恳求着。“我需要被填满。”  
Harry仍然把脸埋在他的小腹，他的吻轻得像羽毛拂过他的皮肤，让他麻痒难耐。他蜷起脚趾向后仰起脖子，身上的汗像是被开了闸一样从每一个毛孔里倾泻而出。“给我，Harry，快给我。”

在他真正得到Harry之前他就开始哭了。  
他不知道这是为什么，他也担心Harry会因此觉得败兴。但那个不断亲吻着他的男人只是把嘴唇挪到了他的唇上，开始温柔的吻他的嘴。那像是一剂安慰剂，从口腔融入他的血液，他几乎湮没在那阵暖意中昏睡过去。  
他开始担心这场性交的走向，是否会变得像那个虚假的Harry一样暖和甜。他不是不享受那个暖和甜的Harry，但那个Harry会令他觉得无聊。  
无聊，他开始在恍惚中自问，这真是的一件令他如此绝望和恐惧的事吗？  
他没有来得及得到答案。Harry把全部的自己都给了他。  
那来得过于猛烈和炽热，入侵和撕裂他的速度都如同狂风骤雨。他当然感到了疼，剧烈的疼痛几乎难以承受，他的啜泣都被那种没顶的剧痛压回了胸口，他的眼泪没有停止涌出眼眶过，沿着脸颊一直淌到他的下巴，混合从嘴角滑出的涎液打湿了他的脖子。他仍旧轻飘飘的，只有咽喉那里好像勒着一根线，越缠越紧，让他渐渐落回地面，碎裂成尘土。  
Harry终究是对的，他得忍过那些疼，忍过去以后才能再次飘起来。那些来自Harry的黑暗，强大，粘湿，热辣，沉重而扭曲的快感正在啃食他的每一根神经，他被一次又一次的撞开，身体下方的床单浸透了他的汗，他发狠的拧着眉头，努力夹紧双腿之间的部分，他还是想赢。  
他赢得了吗？那些结果有意义吗？当Harry把那些沉重的部分也交给他，当他们又一次交缠在一起，当他们拥抱着一起沉入无边的黑暗水底，这会是一个令他们彼此满意的结局吗？

他一直哭，Harry不再停下来安慰他。他忘记了那一天最后是如何结束的。他只记得Harry伏在他的上方失去了力量，倒卧在他身侧剧烈喘息，又渐渐平静。  
他在那张有熟悉气味的大床上沉沉睡着，一个月以来第一次没有梦见Harry那双祖母绿的眼珠子在他的手心失去颜色。  
他不需要吃药，他需要Harry，反过来也一样。他不明白这样浅显的道理怎么才能让人懂。  
又或者也不需要谁懂。

他们拥抱着醒来，没人对前一天晚上的事发表评论。他们分开冲了澡，Fionn换上了Harry的宽大衣物，坐在桌前看着他忙碌准备早餐，一切都那么平静和日常，简直好得像是不该发生。  
“你今天忙吗？会去摄影棚吗？”Fionn喝着早餐茶不紧不慢的问。  
“会去，但是不忙。我会早点儿回来。”Harry把盛满炒蛋和煎培根的盘子放在Fionn的面前，端着自己的茶杯在他对面坐下，闲适的吹吹杯口上方的白气。  
“你能帮我买点儿东西吗？”Fionn的嘴里填满了食物鼓鼓囊囊的。“我想……我想在你家画画。”  
Harry的眉头扬得高了一点儿。“我听TGC说了，Finley，他说你是……大师级的。”他眨了眨眼。“我很期待。”  
他们对坐着吃完了那顿早饭，Harry出门前吻了他的脸颊，这让Fionn觉得略有些不自在，但他想他也能慢慢接受这个。  
他看了会儿电视，打了会儿游戏，接近中午的时候又睡了一觉。Harry回来的时候他都没有被开门声吵醒。但Harry叫醒了他。“我带了午餐。”他悄声细气的说。“还有你单子上列的东西。”  
Fionn嚼着三明治核对着那堆画具，Harry显然不是个门外汉，他知道他要的每一样东西的用途，有些没有他指定牌子的就在那个基础上稍作升级。他很满意，不能再满意了。“我下午就开始画，我等不及了。”他嘴里塞着食物，含糊不清的说。  
Harry在他旁边坐下，把手放在他的背上。“你不用急。”他低低的说。“我们有很多时间。”

Fionn在窗边的空地支起画架，他用碳棒打了底稿，粗略了上了色。天色暗下来的时候他用白布盖住了那幅尚未完成的作品。“我不想让你在中途看见它的样子。”他稍微有点儿害羞，但态度很坚决。Harry也并不坚持。  
他们吃了点简单的晚餐，随意交谈了一会儿，Harry打开了电视。Fionn回到窗边继续画了一会儿，在Harry关掉电视向他走过来的时候又一次盖住了那幅画。  
“你真的很介意被我看到。”Harry指了指那幅画又指了指自己的心脏，挤出一张心碎的表情。“你不是在画我吗？不需要我脱光了站在你对面吗？”  
Fionn翻了翻眼球。“是的，我在画你；以及不，Harry，你不需要脱光站在我对面——你脱光的样子已经深深的印在我的脑海中了。”  
他们因为这个笑了起来，Harry隔着画板伸过脑袋跟Fionn接了个吻。他们分开嘴唇的时候仍旧在笑，脸颊绯红气喘吁吁。“你确定不需要看我的裸体？”Harry又问了一次，眉毛翘得老高。  
“也许晚一点儿吧。”Fionn挫败的用一支蘸了红色颜料的笔刷戳中了Harry的肩膀，在他的白色tshirt上留下了一个像血迹似的印记。Harry有点儿笨拙的向后跳了一小步，冲他挤了挤眼，佯装痛苦。“你真的令我受伤，Finley，很少有人会拒绝我这样的提议——更何况我还是处于高尚的艺术目的。”  
“希望你知道自己是个自大的喜欢炫耀自己肉体的傻逼。”Fionn露出了那两排不整齐的牙齿。“不是说你不该炫耀，毕竟你有很好的肉体。”他皱了皱鼻子。

他们把这段没有营养的对话进行得更深入了一点儿，Fionn离开了那幅画，他们在客厅的沙发上亲热了一会儿，但在事情进一步升温以前他们停了下来，那丝尴尬悬浮在空气里，Harry盯着Fionn的裤裆若有所思的保持沉默——接着Fionn自己打破了那个沉默。“我又开始吃药了——我爸强迫我吃。所以有时候我还是会这样。”他清了清嗓子，Harry的眼睛里似乎盈着亮晶晶的液体，而他肩膀上那一抹突兀的血色痕迹刺痛了他的眼球。“但我悄悄给自己减了量——他也不许我再去Jack那儿了，他说他是个庸医，这一点倒是也许没说错。”他僵硬的扯起嘴角笑了笑，但Harry没反应。“Harry.”他轻声叫他的名字，膝盖神经质的微微抖动起来。“你在听吗？我会好的，比上次好得更快。”  
Harry仍旧没回应，他的衣服被之前的运动扯得略微有点儿松散，胸口和锁骨附近的纹身从歪歪扭扭的领口露出些许片段。他的呼吸慢而浅，杏核形状的眼眶泛着红。“你爸。”他缓慢的重复了一遍。“你的父亲，对你不好吗？”  
Fionn的呼吸滞住了。他甚至没有意识到自己在屏住呼吸，直到肺泡排空的火辣痛感在胸腔扩散开，直到缺氧令他眼前发黑，直到Harry把自己的手覆上了他冰凉且微微颤抖的手。随后他大口的喘气，Harry一直用一只手握着他，沉默着用另一只手摸他的头发和肩背，等着他。所以最后他说了。“不，他很好。他是个自大的混蛋，但他对我很好。”他语速很快，像是在被什么追赶。“他想尽一切办法想让我恢复，绝望的想使我变回一个正常的男孩——他只是不明白我他妈已经不可能正常了。”  
他垂下眼睛吸了吸鼻子，Harry的手掌仍旧盖在他的后颈处，温热的感觉从皮肤接触的地方源源不断的灌入他的体内。他觉得周围的事物都变成了灰色，只有Harry那对湿润的绿眼珠子从背景色里鲜活的跳跃出来，令他渴求。“说点儿什么。”他放低姿态恳求道。“随便说点儿什么，Harry，什么都行。”  
“Lowden告诉了我一些关于你的事情。”Harry的声音犹豫的传过来，语气并不太明显。“我……我搜索了关于你母亲的那个事故……我很遗憾。”  
Fionn出人意料的完全没有什么情绪起伏，他像是对这样的陈述早已习以为常。他坐在那里，已经不再哆嗦，停止抖腿，目光温顺得像只宠物猫。“这没什么，Harry，我知道那不是我的错。”他反倒娴熟的开口宽慰他。“她不是因为我才上了那辆出租车，没人能为后来发生的事负责。”  
是啊，没人能料到几十秒以后那辆出租车会在所有人眼皮底下爆炸并且燃烧成一团废铁。司机和Fionn的母亲当场身亡，他们甚至没能把他们的尸体拼回去，数日之后Whitehead家的男主人从警局领回并最终在家族墓地下葬的只有几截焦黑的腿骨。爆炸原因是炸药引爆了油箱，炸药是司机自己购买的，他留了遗书，承认自己一心求死，并且想拉上一个垫背的倒霉鬼。  
那天下午一开始没有下雨，Fionn和他的母亲从百货店出来的时候决定散步回家。走到一半的时候雨落下来并且越下越大，Fionn淋湿了，他抱怨他的鞋袜冰冷，撒娇让母亲叫司机来接他们，或者干脆打个车回家。那辆出租车在他们面前停下的时候他简直高兴坏了。原本他应该先上车的，但停车的地方有一摊水洼。他母亲把采购的那些圣诞杂货先扔进了后排座位，然后转过身来准备把他抱上车……  
Fionn还是经常能在梦里看到他母亲的那张混合着惊恐和疑惑的脸。车门甚至都没关上，那个一心求死的司机不知道被什么触动了开关突然一脚踩下了油门。那辆车就那么敞着一侧车门朝着街道拐角处的空地歪歪斜斜的全速冲了过去，载着他母亲和那堆他们一起精心挑选的圣诞杂货……  
砰——  
Fionn的睫毛微微抖动了一下。他闭上眼又睁开，那对灰色背景中突兀的绿色眸子在他眼前晃动，跳跃，令他心烦意乱。他再一次闭上眼，深呼吸，然后再一次睁开。那些嘈杂的色彩开始慢慢回到它们原来的位置，杂乱无章又鲜明生动。他的焦点重新回到那对始终不曾失去颜色的祖母绿瞳仁上，表情僵硬的挪开了目光。  
“那不是我的错。”他重复了一遍，挂着他自己也无法理解的微笑。“我知道。”

Harry从未觉得如此无能为力。他想拥抱那个看起来苍白，幼小，甚至有些天真的男孩。他一直觉得Fionn看上去比实际的年龄要年轻，现在他有些理解这并不仅仅因为他消瘦的体型和看起来无辜的小鹿似的眼睛。Fionn Whitehead的一部分定格在了那个阴雨绵绵的下午，那条从百货公司通向他家的街道上。那个六岁的男孩眼睁睁的看着那辆车载着自己的妈妈驶离眼前并且在不远处轰然炸开，火光吞没了那一切——死在那里的不光是那个出租司机和那位无辜的身份显赫的女士，还有那个曾经跟别的孩子一样备受宠爱，会哭会笑会撒娇的小男孩。  
他想他应该抱住那个僵硬的对着他微笑的Fionn，拍拍他，揉揉他脑后的头发，在他的耳边说些温柔和劝解的话，所以他伸开了胳膊想要靠过去。但是Fionn站了起来，神色紧张，结结巴巴的。“我想睡觉，我，我得先去洗个澡对吗？我可以去洗澡吗？”他神经质的喋喋不休，并没有等Harry回答他就径直走向了浴室，然后关上了门。  
Harry意识到Fionn在里面呆得太久的时候已经过去了将近一个钟头。淋浴的水声没有中断过，但他就是觉得有哪里不对劲。他站在门口敲了几次门，里面毫无反应。  
他开始焦虑的回想浴室里是否有任何可以让Fionn拿来伤害自己的东西：他用电动剃须刀，他没有在浴室里放强酸碱类的清洁剂，他的安眠药在卧室——他在脑中过了一遍又一遍，但仍然胸口发紧四肢发软。他又一次敲了门，想象着如果Fionn不应声他是否应该撞开门闯进去，是否会发现他用某种方法割开了自己那个伤痕累累的手腕，或是咽喉，浑身是血的躺在他白色的瓷砖地面上，棕绿交织的瞳孔放大失焦。Harry开始哆嗦了，在他最后一次喊了Fionn的名字，没得到回应的时候他向后退了两步，已经准备好了用肩膀撞击那扇结实的木门……  
但是门开了。Fionn站在门口，头发向下滴着水，身体甚至还冒着热气。他脸颊上因为热气的熏蒸有了一丝红润的颜色，但他看上去更累了。  
“我要去睡觉了。”他的身体在属于Harry的宽大睡衣下面瑟瑟发抖，睫毛一直沉重的扑扇着。“你也来，你得陪着我。”

Harry没有吃药，他也不敢当着Fionn的面吃他的安眠药。他还没洗澡，但是显然Fionn的口气不容他争辩，而且与眼下的状况相比是否洗澡也不那么重要了。他脱掉那件被颜料弄脏了的上衣和袜子，换了条宽松的裤子爬上了床。他赤裸的上身紧贴着Fionn，从身后搂住他。他用头抵住Fionn的肩膀，平静的说了晚安。  
他一夜都没有睡。Fionn在他怀里轻轻打鼾，睡梦里甚至匝吧嘴发出满意的声音，他显然睡得不错。但Harry仍旧不敢松开那只搂住他的手，那只胳膊被压得麻木酸痛已经毫无知觉，但他下意识的攥着那件他自己的睡衣的一角。困意始终无法找上他，并不完全是因为他没有吃药，或是不够疲倦——他的脑子浸在悲凉和恐惧中，早些时候Fionn脸上那个僵硬的微笑，他站在浴室门口想要闯入时的焦虑，万一一觉醒来发现Fionn无影无踪或是再次伤害了自己的恐惧，各种各样的杂乱念头和幻像不断的涌入又淡出，让他精疲力竭又惶恐不安。  
他就那么一直躺着没动，呆到天亮。

 

那以后Harry一直觉得不大对劲。他知道兴许是自己的问题，Fionn还是那个Fionn，瘦而苍白，棕绿交织的眼珠里时不时折射出狂热或者黯淡的光线。他知道Fionn对他的依恋和喜爱，但他不确定那种感情是否应当划分到某一种定性中去——比如爱。  
他盯着那个站在窗边竖着颜料刷计算比例的男孩，对自己的疑虑不以为然的笑笑。  
Harry很少自我怀疑。他确实有心理疾病，在长期缺乏睡眠的前提下偶尔情绪混乱，或者他也会反省自己也许私生活确实放浪得过分了一点儿。但他很少认为自己有什么不足。  
他从小生活在周围人群的喜爱和赞美中，在那件事发生以前他完全是个自恋的混蛋——一个讨人喜欢的混蛋，也许。即便在那以后，在他变得残缺，扭曲和病态以后，支撑他维持那样一个看似洒脱的表现的仍是他内心的那一丝自负。他知道人们喜欢他，喜欢围在他身边，喜欢谈论他英俊的外表和他天马行空的作品，喜欢勾引他或者回应他无耻的勾引……他从前甚至不需要付出什么努力。他习惯了做一个完美的Harry Styles，无论那是否需要耗尽他残存的心智。  
但从一开始Fionn就不一样。他也喜欢他，当然，与所有人一样。但他从来没喜欢过那个假象，那个男孩能看透真正的他，扒开那层他苦心经营的漂亮外皮，亲吻那个血淋淋的，覆盖着污泥和脑浆的他。Harry从未让人接近过那样的自己一分一毫，他至今也不明白Fionn对他使了什么巫术，令他催眠似的用刀刺穿自己的皮肤，剜出那颗腐烂了一半的心脏递给他。  
他也不知道Fionn是否接受了那半颗心。他的半颗心。

他们有时接吻，亲热，但没有再做爱。  
总有哪里不对。也许是灯光晃了眼也许是空调温度太低，也许是电视没关从里面传出来了倒胃口的广告词。  
也许也许也许。  
Harry找了一百零一个借口，不知道是为了替Fionn遮掩尴尬还是为了掩饰自己的焦虑和心怀杂念。  
他需要，他渴求，他知道自己想要那些性爱。无论谁操谁，无论用手用嘴还是直接穿透下体。他夜里睡不着的时候想着那些画面浑身冒汗滚烫，而Fionn就平静和无辜的睡在他身旁，翻过身的时候睫毛扑扇，像是在引诱他揣进胃袋里的那只乱扑腾的鸟，撕开他的肚皮胸口，飞出来与他灵肉合一。  
他沉重的喘息和叹气，爬进卫生间撸得自己射了两次，第三次的时候他几乎没东西可射出来了，手指上的戒指勾住了阴毛拉扯得他大腿根一阵刺痛。他自虐一样的攥紧自己还在可悲的抽搐着的阴茎闭上了眼，压住了即将涌出喉底的一声呻吟。  
Harry知道，他们有哪里不对。

他没说开过。他觉得Fionn不是傻子，但他确实不知道怎么开口，又要如何在不可挽回之前终止话题。  
第二个星期快结束的时候Fionn画完了那副画，他仍旧用白布盖着它，禁止Harry靠近。“你是把我画得非常丑还是怎么的？”Harry咧开嘴试图讲两句俏皮话，但Fionn没有如他期待的那样露出那颗凸出的牙齿笑起来。“我是说，我真的不在乎你把我画成什么样，我很想看看你的作品，就这么简单。”他收起轻佻的态度，试图真诚一点。Fionn低下头，看上去考虑得很是认真。“也许吧。”他最后抬起头，没有直视Harry的眼睛。“也许明天，或者后天。也可能下星期。我会给你看的。”他犹豫着承诺。“就像你说你会为我拍照那样。”  
Harry突然意识到他们相遇的那个契机。“他在为i-D拍摄一个项目，他需要一个理想中的模特”，之类的。他几乎忘记了这件事，但Fionn还记着。  
“我会拍你的。”他慌乱的接过话，像是在试图掩盖什么。“我在跟TGC重新调整我的时间表，你知道我需要……做些准备，但我很快就能拍你。”他扯起嘴角笑得十分诚恳，但Fionn挪开了目光。  
他们没再进行那个对话。但Harry信守承诺的开始调整他的计划。Tom怨言颇多，就连Nick也认为再度把“那个野孩子”牵扯进他的工作和生活不是什么好事儿，但他既不还口也不改变主意。  
“你可以后天跟我去工作室吗？”几天后的某个晚上，吃过饭后Harry似乎只是随口一问。“我还需要调调光，Nick也准备了一些你可以穿的衣服想让你试试。”Fionn坐在沙发上抬起了睫毛，他张开嘴，喉结上下滚动着，似乎想说什么。但他什么也没说就又闭上了嘴。“好的。”他安静的扇了扇那对浓密的睫毛，视线挪回了闪动着的电视屏幕上，上面播放着一部无厘头喜剧片。“我会去的。”他强调似的重复了一遍。

那天晚上熄灯以后Fionn突然凑过来吻了Harry。那个吻仓促而轻浅，他们的嘴唇匆匆接触又迅速分开，Harry甚至来不及张开唇瓣。但他感到了那一丝异样，藏在那对干燥而温热的嘴唇背后，藏在男孩在黑暗里反射出幽暗光芒的瞳仁里，藏在那些欲言又止的表情中。  
他撑起一点身体重新凑近了Fionn的脸，他伸出指尖去碰触他的脸颊——他碰到了柔软和干燥的皮肤，撑在皮肤下方的凸起的颧骨，上面星星点点散布着的小小雀斑。他放松了一点。“你想试试吗？”他尽量显得不那么在意，轻轻抓起了Fionn的一只手腕向自己的腰部拉拽下去，语气轻松而下流。“因为我想。”  
Fionn似乎瑟缩了一下，他的手腕在Harry巨大的手掌里显得格外细弱，但他还是故作强硬的尝试挣脱。“摸摸我。”Harry带着一丝恳求的低哑声音的在他耳边嗡鸣，像是带着蛊惑作用的魔法。他闭上了眼睛任由自己被拉扯着伸进睡裤的裤腰，手指接触和缠绕上滚烫坚硬的阴茎。他颤抖着握住了它，只是攥着，没有动。Harry在他耳边发出了一声长长的，长长的叹息。他的喉咙像是被塞住了。  
“你硬了。”Fionn没有睁开眼睛，使用了一个平淡的陈述句。“你希望我怎么做？”  
Harry松开了Fionn的手腕，他盯着那对仍在忽扇的睫毛无法挪开视线。  
他希望他怎么做？他希望Fionn握住他，含住他，吞咽他甚至啃咬他，他希望Fionn坐上来操自己，他也希望Fionn把他翻过来狠狠操进去，无论怎么做，他想要与他贴得更近，毫无间隙，他想在Fionn Whitehead身上和心里留下自己的印记，反过来也是。  
“我希望。”Harry艰难的吞咽了一口唾液，嗓子里仿佛含了一块炭火。“我希望你记得我。”他把嘴唇贴上Fionn冰凉的侧颈，轻轻的吮吸。“我希望无论发生什么……无论将来你在哪儿，或者我在哪儿，你能记得这一切。”他在喘息间挤出那些支离破碎的字句，血液全涌向了头部，鼓膜怦怦跳响。  
他明白自己的希望来得毫无缘由，他也对自己这种莫名其妙的仿佛随时会迸裂开的恐慌无从解释。他以为Fionn会问他怎么了，他以为他至少会推开他皱皱眉头。  
他以为Fionn多少也会觉察出那一丝异样。  
但是没有，他没有被推开，没有听到一个字的回应或者疑问。Fionn躺在那儿任由Harry在他身上留下一个个记号，然后在某一个时刻，他抬起手擦掉了Harry脸颊上潮湿的痕迹。  
“嘘——”他在黑暗中睁开眼睛，不知道在看向哪里，但是Harry仿佛能从他的口气里分辨出他上翘着的嘴角。“我记得。”他没有眨眼，眼珠在暗处折射着不知哪里的光线，像一对黑曜石。“我会一直记得。”

Harry安静的继续吻他，接着安静的进入，他们安静的交叠和纠缠，抽离又深入，毛孔里渗出的每一小滴汗液都掺和渗透在一起，仿佛同根双生的两束藤。  
他们在黑暗中的喘息和饮泣被无限放大，放大，他们中间的空气变得凝重和滞涩，每一个动作都像是被放慢了十倍的速度，每一下心跳都像是敲击颅骨的重锤。那些穿过他们神经的电流发出嘶嘶的声响爬遍他们的每一寸皮肤，令他们汗毛颤栗，头皮发紧。他们都不清楚那些不断从身体深处涌出的带着体温的咸腥液体代表着什么，Harry贪婪的舔舐Fionn的眼角，锁骨，和袒露的胸膛，他还埋在他身体里，阴茎随着他的每一个细小动作微微抽搐，Fionn的喉头发出堵住的汩汩声，他们最终又把舌头缠在了一起。  
“我以为你会化掉。”那一切结束以后Harry没有立刻撤出Fionn的身体，他懒洋洋的从后面抱着他，舌尖继续在他的耳垂和肩头浅尝辄止，像是在品尝一颗海盐太妃糖。“你又烫，又软，我像是浸在水里。我以为你化掉了。”  
Fionn没有说话。Harry猜想他可能因为疲倦昏睡过去了。他浑浑噩噩的哼完了一整首叫不出名字的歌，然后翻身下了床。  
他没有看到Fionn捂住了自己的脸，他也没有听见Fionn对他低语了一遍又一遍“我很抱歉“和“对不起”。  
他只是选择忽略了那一丝异样。

接下去的那天Harry原本想在家呆着的。他想久违的去逛逛市场，回来烧一顿正餐，也许可以烤半只鸡，或是煎块牛小排。他想跟Fionn一起做点儿悠闲又日常的事，想用那些甜美和腻歪的时光淹没自己的举止异样。  
他仍旧无法驱散那点焦虑和隐隐的恐慌。他其实早有预感，一切也并非毫无征兆。  
他原本应该留下。  
但电话还是响起来了，Tom需要他，工作室出了点岔子，客户要立刻面谈，还有一堆其他的狗屎问题，等等等等。  
他离开的时候Fionn看起来情绪挺好，他坐在沙发上，电视开着，里面放着一部爱情轻喜剧，他心不在焉的与Harry挥手道别。  
“记得带牛奶回来。”Fionn盯着屏幕没有回头看他。“冰箱里没有牛奶了。”  
他阖上门前的一刻突然全身像过电一样的一阵战栗——他透过门缝最后看了一眼Fionn从沙发靠背上露出来的后脑勺。棕色的发丝柔顺的蜷曲在头顶，看起来手感不错。他终究不是巫师，无法从一个后脑勺看穿人心。  
Harry轻轻关上了门。

他在工作室呆到午后，他的手机静音了放在一边，等他从那一堆鸡毛蒜皮的纠纷中脱身去看的时候已经有好几个未接来电。Harry对着那一串未知号码发了一秒钟的愣，然后抓起车钥匙冲出了工作室大门。  
他就知道有哪里不对。他就知道！  
电梯门打开的时候他深吸了一口气。他家的房门开着一条缝，里面一片平静。Harry推开门之前往里窥视了一下，里面很整齐，跟他离开的时候一样。他犹豫着走进去，那个站在窗边的男人映入他的眼帘——他立刻屏住了呼吸。  
“Styles先生。”那个跟Fionn有着几乎出自一个刻印模具的五官的Whitehead面色阴暗，但仍旧保持了平稳的风度。“或者我可以叫你Harry？”  
Harry把门在身后关上，走到沙发边没有答话。他的喉咙又堵住了，心脏一直沉到胃里，一股酸味儿一直涌入他的鼻腔和嘴里，他发不出像样的声音。  
“我给你打了几个电话，你没接。”Whitehead先生皱了皱眉头。“我猜你应该心里有数才会急急忙忙赶回来？”他上下打量着Harry，他的头发被吹得凌乱，衬衫的衣领没扯好，也没穿外套，鼻尖还在通红的冒着汗。他确实来得匆匆。  
“出什么事了？Fionn呢？”Harry几乎动用了浑身的肌肉才反刍一般的挤出那几个字，嘴里的酸味儿变得更重了，他几乎有点儿发晕。“他在哪儿？”  
男人严肃的盯着他，棕色的眼珠甚至没有打个转。“问得好，Harry，我以为你有勇气蛊惑他离开家，至少会有能力看好他。”他的目光凌厉的刺穿了Harry的眼窝。“可是不，Harry，你只会凭空承诺，实际上根本没能力保护他。”  
Harry的脖子仿佛被一双看不见的手扼住了。他觉得自己像一只气球在渐渐鼓涨，眼球从眼眶里向外暴出，舌根肿痛着填满了他的口腔。他的戒指在手指根部变得又烫又紧，卡得生疼。他的每一根发丝都变成一根刺入头颅的钢针，每一滴渗出毛孔的汗珠都腐蚀着他的皮肤。  
他知道，他当然他妈的知道，从一开始就知道有哪儿不对。但他干吗什么也没做？嗯？  
“Fionn在医院。”中年版本的Whitehead先生一字一句十分平静的继续陈述，但声音里分明有一丝抖动。“他吞下了一瓶安眠药，在你的卫生间里被呕吐物噎住窒息。我刚从医院过来，他的心跳停了接近一分钟，但他们把他救回来了。你该庆幸，Harry。”他停了一会儿，视线在Harry毫无血色的脸上肆无忌惮的戳刺不停。“如果他回不来，我会让你付出代价。”

Harry没听见他接下来说的任何一个字。去他妈的代价，去他妈的。Fionn吃了安眠药？我的安眠药？我明明锁起来了，他怎么找到并且打开抽屉的？他在医院？哪个医院？我能看他吗？我要怎么才能见到他？你为什么会来我这儿？你为什么到现在才出现？你早就知道我保护不了他，你他妈为什么不早点儿拦住我？嗯？啊？啊？！  
反应过来的时候他蹲在地上，对着自己满手的瘀青发愣。他的指关节遍布瘀青，戒指的边缘切开了皮肤，他渗着血，却感不到痛。旁边的墙壁微微凹陷了一块。  
“别这样，Harry，伤害自己也改变不了什么。”Whitehead先生的声音冰冷而残酷的从他头顶传过来，他无法抬头直视那张跟Fionn过于相似的脸。“我给了你们机会，所以这也是我的错。我不会责怪你。”  
他又停了一会儿，从窗边挪开，走到Harry面前伸手拉起他。“我当然不会让你再见到我的儿子，很遗憾，我知道你们对彼此有着……复杂而深厚的感情，我并不反对那个。但你也看到了我容忍的结果。”他扭过头，用下巴指了指那个一直静静站立在窗边的画架。“你该看看那个。”他的表情第一次出现了一丝松动，那对精明和冷酷的眸子里竟有一丝柔情。“我本来应该拿走那个，但我想还是留给你吧。你应该看看那个。”  
Harry机械的拧过僵硬的脖子，他的瞳孔微微扩大了一毫米。  
蒙在那幅画上的白布被拿掉了，他终于可以看看自己被那个男孩画成了什么样——他又还他妈的在乎吗？

他站在原地没有动，老Whitehead离开时关门的声音也令他无动于衷。那些信息来得汹涌湍急，他被浇了个透，但彻骨的寒意却是缓慢而细微的透过他的皮肤渗入骨髓的。  
他没有立刻走过去看那幅画。他去厨房洗了手，查看了那个被粗暴撬开的床头柜抽屉，卫生间的地上仍然留着淡黄色泛着刺鼻酸味的残沫。他也吐了一通，冲掉马桶之后又用冷水洗了把脸，然后回到了厨房拉开了冰箱。  
他的泪水来得汹涌，毫无征兆，他几乎被噎住。  
“别忘了买牛奶。”他咬住了舌尖拼命忍住涌上来的抽噎，胸口的涨痛仿佛从内而外的将他撕扯成血淋淋的两块。简直不敢相信，他妈的，Fionn Whitehead对他说过的最后一句话竟然关于这个。  
冰箱里真的没有牛奶了，而他忘了买。  
他希望有人因为这个惩罚他，他希望那个人是Fionn。  
他不知道该怎么做。

 

Harry在接下来的一个星期没有再出门。头三天的时候Tom来过，帮他清理了一些空掉的酒瓶，废纸和呕吐物，试图让他从沙发上爬起来至少冲个澡，好言好语的劝慰他，求他至少试着振作精神。第三天的时候Nick也一起来了，他用尽了自己的恶毒词汇试图用羞辱和嘲讽激励他反击一下，但是仍然毫无收获。  
第四天没人来打扰他。他挣扎着离开沙发去洗了把脸，抬起头的时候看见了镜子里反射出的自己——他皱起眉头挪开了视线，他简直无法直视那样不堪入目的一张脸。他漱了口，摸索着回到沙发躺下，没有再起身。  
第五天他起来洗了澡换了衣服，收拾了家里的一片狼藉，给Tom回了电话，甚至喝了杯咖啡。到了晚上他坐在床边试图躺下，睡上没有酒精和药物影响的一觉，但他只是躺在那儿默默哭了一夜。  
第六和第七天他重新陷入了那种浑浑噩噩有气无力的状态，他没有再喝酒，只是任由意识飘走到遥远的地方。Tom又来了一次，给他带了些食物，他这才意识到自己接近两天没吃过任何东西了，难怪他打不起精神。Tom没有再试图劝慰或者鼓励他，他看他的眼神充满了怜悯，这让Harry没来由的心底抽动——但他也只是让那阵情绪慢慢过去，并没有力气表达什么。  
他仿佛终于被彻底抽干了。

第一个礼拜结束的时候一个不速之客敲响了他家的大门。Harry躺在地板上无动于衷的等着敲门的人自己走开，但对方显然比他想得要执着得多。  
他最终拖着虚软沉重的身体去开了门，那里站着那个金发的高个儿，穿着便服，有点儿局促的摸着自己上唇的金色胡须一脸担忧的瞧着他。  
“Harry，你……你看起来……我能进去吗？”Lowden紧张的挤出一个微笑，努力把目光从Harry那张憔悴枯槁的脸上挪开，看向他身后。“我只想跟你聊聊……我必须跟你聊聊。”  
他很想让他滚蛋：事到如今还有什么可说的？你想治好我？你想治好他？恭喜你，你的伟大计划多么成功！Fionn差点儿弄死自己，我也好得不能再好了，如你所见！  
但Harry只是耸了耸肩。“随便。”他的眼皮沉重的向下耷拉着，舌头也僵硬的转不过弯来。他松开一直捏着的门框，拖着步子走向那张堆着乱糟糟的毯子和靠枕的沙发，像一具被剪断了牵引绳的木偶那样倒了上去。  
Lowden犹豫着走进屋，从餐桌边拽过一把椅子在沙发旁坐下。他习惯性的双手交叉向前倾着，像是在诊室里那样。“Harry。”他轻柔的开了口。“你还好吗？”  
一个糟得不能再糟的问题，Harry甚至许多天来第一次想要笑出声。但他只是把脸埋进了靠垫没发出声音。“我知道这一切对你来说难以接受，但是……你没做错什么，你没做错任何事，好吗？”

这一次Harry真的笑出了声。他的脸仍然埋在靠垫里，声音闷在里面，肩膀抖个不停。一开始Lowden几乎以为他在哭。  
但他笑得歇斯底里，喘不上气，最后被口水呛住了咳得满脸是泪。他的脖子到胸口都涨得血红，撑起上身的时候摇摇晃晃几乎跌倒，但他好歹坐住了。  
他调整呼吸，慢慢的吸气，盯着Lowden的表情沉下来，绿色的瞳仁浸在浑浊的泪水中，眼球上布满血丝。  
“你想过吗，Jack？”他再次深深的吸气，肩膀绷紧了又垂下来。“你想过会变成这样吗？”他挑起嘴角，面颊上一片湿润。“你他妈以为把两个疯子凑到一起他们就能安静的死一块儿？再也不会给别人添乱子？”  
Jack的眼神里充满歉疚。“我真的只想帮助他……帮助你们……”他快速的眨了眨眼，浅金色的睫毛尴尬的拍打在下眼睑。“Harry，我知道我搞砸了，你应该恨我，我接受。”他语速飞快，硬邦邦的口音夹杂在短促的音节里怦怦的掉落出来。“可是无论Fionn选择了任何，任何方式，那都与你无关。”  
“是吗？”Harry仍旧盯着他，没有眨眼。他的声音沙哑得难以辨认，一字一句仍旧慢吞吞的，却也没有停顿。“你真的觉得这一切都与我无关？”他的眼神从对面的男人脸上挪开，飘向窗边那个孤零零的立着的画架。他的喉结上下滑动了一会儿，似乎试图再说点儿什么，但是始终没能再开口。  
Lowden站了起来，他征询的向着Harry的方向瞧了两眼，没收到什么抗拒的反馈。他走近了那幅画。

他抽了一口凉气。  
那对祖母绿的瞳仁像一对稀世宝石似的反射着玲珑剔透的光线正对着他。他当然立刻认出了那对完美杏核形的眼睛，睫毛浓密，眉间深锁。他曾经也每周都会与这对堪称艺术品的眼珠对视良久，试图从里面读出深藏的痛苦，黑暗和悲凉。Harry Styles有一双令人心魄荡漾的眼睛，那通常都令人印象深刻。  
但这幅画里令人印象深刻的显然不是，或者说不只是那对仿佛能吸走灵魂的玻璃珠子。  
那双眼睛以下的脸部被黑色的颜料粗暴且毫无章法的遮盖了，黑色的笔刷痕迹从鼻子一直盖到下巴，缝隙间露出精心上过色的粉色嘴唇。  
那个躯体确实一丝不挂，但同样也被黑色的颜料深深浅浅的随意遮盖了——即便如此，那些露出的部分也能看出那是一个女人的躯体：有丰满的乳房，柔软而纤细的腰肢，四肢包裹在白皙的皮肤之下随意的伸展着。  
以及那头栗色的，泛着光泽从肩头倾泻而下的卷发。  
Lowden盯着那幅画屏住了呼吸，他不确定那是谁，他的第一感觉仍然迅速指向Harry，但随即所有的细节都在嘲笑他的判断。他目不转睛的盯着那幅被黑色颜料涂得模糊可怖的画布，觉得那对眼珠仿佛在跟随他的视线转动。那感觉令他头皮发麻汗毛倒竖，但又无法控制的一直盯着看。  
“他说他画的是我。”Harry的声音从客厅另一头悠悠的飘过来。“那么你怎么看？我是说，作为一个医生？”  
作为一个医生。Lowden尝试把这句话理解得不那么讽刺一些。“我认为这算是一种情感映射。”他放慢语速，摸了摸上唇。“我希望你不会把这简单的误会为Fionn认为你是个娘娘腔之类的。”  
“不，我没那么认为。”Harry靠在沙发上，眼神涣散的盯着天花板，看上去只是累极了。“我不是什么精神科医生，可是这明显极了Jack——我google过他经历的那个，那个事故。”他停顿了一下。“我知道这看起来像谁。”

就好像两截断开的电线忽然搭上了铜线，Lowden的脑子里一片光亮。  
他当然也看过那个新闻，在研究Fionn的病因的时候他也曾在档案夹里一次又一次的扫视过那张照片。那对跟Harry一样有着完美杏核形状的眼，绿得晶莹透亮的瞳仁，长而浓密的深色睫毛。所以他怎么会没在第一眼看到的时候就反应过来呢？  
“他……他把你画成了他妈妈。”Lowden用一种尽量平静的口吻陈述出来，一面心虚的把视线从那副画上与他对视着的眼睛上挪开。  
“这代表什么？嗯？”Harry的音量提高了一点。“他认为……我是一种象征？我让他想起他妈？最终我也会惨烈的死掉，留他一个人在世上？所以他得先我一步？”  
他听上去并不咄咄逼人，如果不仔细听也许会忽略他话尾的一丁点儿颤抖。Lowden捏了捏鼻梁，走回沙发旁坐下，再一次十指交握向前倾去。  
“不，Harry。”他看向那个死气沉沉的瘫倒在沙发上的男人，打量着他仿佛被抽干了的躯体软绵绵的挂在靠背和扶手上，然后他仿佛对着自己摇了摇头。“他信任你Harry。”他放慢了语速，十分笃定。“Fionn试图重新建立那根被意外割裂的纽带，你是一个令他有安全感和依赖感的对象，这样的对象从他母亲去世以来就一直缺失着。”  
“那是什么让他又选择了离开？”Harry的眼珠转动了一下，血丝包裹着那两颗浑浊的眼球。他几乎不知道自己在问什么，又指望得到什么回答。归根结底，Lowden这个不靠谱的江湖医生嘴里说出的分析又有几分可靠呢？以及，既然这样，他又是为什么仿佛攥住救命稻草一样的对那个并不信任的答案感到既恐惧，又期待呢？  
“因为你令他觉得遥不可及，Harry，他试图够到你，但你一直飘走，一直从他面前逃开。”Jack的语气听上去温柔得像在安慰生了病又没得到糖吃的孩子。“他失败了。”

Harry在Lowden走后把那张画收进了壁橱里。他用白布盖着它，指尖接触到露出的画布时感到一阵烧灼般的疼痛。  
他终于回到床上沉沉的睡了一觉，睡了不知道几个钟头，醒来的时候屋里黑漆漆的，他口干舌燥，头疼得像被斧子从中间劈开过，身体的每一块肌肉都仿佛被细细的钢针锥刺，从脖子到尾椎都僵硬得无法动弹。  
他终于病了，意料之中。他近乎于自虐的跟自己搏斗了一个多星期，或许是想从这种自我惩罚中找到一点平衡？他当然无法找到这种见鬼的平衡——他在想什么？从一开始错的就是他，他以为Fionn与他是那两块破碎的边缘可以合拢拼成一块的碎玻璃，但他们尖锐的边缘从来没有磨合成功过。他们只是忍着痛越靠越近，假装忽视已经被割的鲜血淋漓的皮囊和原本就残缺不全的灵魂。  
是他的错是他的错，Fionn没有说过，Lowden没这么说过，甚至连老Whitehead先生也没这么说过，但他明白，全是他的错。  
他甚至怨恨自己还算强壮的身体竟熬不过这么短短几天的自我折磨，疾病令他中断了那种惩罚，让他沉睡也让他喘息，让他在一片混沌中停止对自己的拷问。  
可这仍旧是他的错。

第二天Tom又来了，发现他躺在床上，又臭又脏，发着高烧。Tom确实是个无可挑剔的朋友，他喂他吃药，给他贴退烧贴，逼他喝了很多水，还为他打开卧室的窗户换了气。他一直待到Harry再一次昏昏沉沉的陷入睡眠。  
他睡得不好，做了很多梦，有一些毫无意义，又有一些令人不快。他醒了两次，浑身浸在汗水里，湿透的睡衣贴在皮肤上，他觉得自己像一块腐烂到一半的面团。  
第二天上午Tom再次出现的时候他已经退了烧，只是浑身仍旧瘫软无力。Tom看着他吞下了药片，再一次让他喝了大量的水。“等你好一点了你应该洗个澡。”他皱着眉头毫不掩饰的表达对Harry的嫌弃。“你闻起来像在水槽里堆了半个月的烤盘里的剩菜。”Harry很想问他这样日常有一堆佣人伺候起居的少爷是如何知道堆着没洗的盘子上的烂菜叶子味道的，但他确实没有力气斗嘴。他只是微弱的笑了笑。“谢谢。”他的声带仍旧肿痛，发出来的声音带着摩擦的嘶嘶声。但Tom明显愣了一下。他侧过头去不再看他，看上去几乎有点内疚，然后他清了清嗓子。“我从Lowden那儿拿了新的安眠药，如果你需要就吃一片。我还带了点儿寿司给你，放在冰箱里了，如果你等会儿有力气了想吃东西……”他没说完就匆匆转身向外走去。  
“谢谢。”Harry又说了一次，这一次声音略微大了一点。Tom没有回头。

他在Tom离开以后鼓足勇气从床上爬了起来，一步一步蹭到浴室，脱光了走进淋浴。热水冲刷在他的皮肤上，他开始缓慢的抬起胳膊清洁自己的头发，脸庞，脖子，四肢，躯体……他的手指仍旧没有力气，轻若无物的划过自己皮肤的表面，把那些泛着柠檬香气的浴液泡沫涂抹开。他在洗到一半的时候开始鼻子发酸，他不知道为什么，也许是那瓶该死的仍旧没被自己换掉的沐浴露的味道令他想起什么。  
他没有放任自己崩溃，也没哭出声音。他把水调得更热，冲走了那些泡沫，冲了一遍又一遍，直到皮肤发烫泛红。  
他换了衣服，甚至换掉了床单被套，他把那些散发着汗味儿的纺织物扔进脏衣篮，然后慢吞吞的走进厨房，取出那盒寿司，谨慎而小口的吃掉了。  
这一通折腾以后他再一次筋疲力尽。在回到散发着干净气味的床上，吃下那片药再次昏睡过去以前，他走进浴室，把那几瓶都还剩下一多半的洗发水和沐浴露扔进了垃圾桶。  
他知道他需要扔掉的东西除此以外还有很多，他只是现在没力气做那些。  
Harry的眼皮变得沉重，他听见自己的血液在耳朵里砰砰跳动。他任由自己跌进了那个黑暗而宁静的深渊。

 

Harry Styles再一次出现在工作室的时候仿佛变成了另一个人。他面颊深陷，眼袋乌黑，看上去苍白又憔悴。但他居然打起精神来工作室了，这已经是个巨大的胜利。每一个人都在他四周若无其事的演戏，没人问他的伤心事，没人提起那个不能提的名字，没人指出他看起来有多糟，甚至连Nick都把那些一贯尖酸刻薄的指责咽回了肚子。  
他知道每个人都在同情他。他不需要那些，但他也懒的管。  
第二周的时候Tom问他那个i-D的项目还拍不拍了，他想了一会儿，目光游移。周围的人陷入了尴尬的沉默，Tom显然也在后悔自己问了那个问题。但Harry总算打破了那个喧嚣得令他耳朵涨痛的寂静。  
“拍。”他声音不高，不知道是在说给谁听。“为什么不拍。”他抬起仍然在寻找焦距的眼睛，茫然的仿佛在喃喃自语。  
“所以我需要再去找个模特？”Tom问得小心翼翼。  
“不，干嘛费事?”Harry耸了耸肩，伸出舌尖舔了舔干枯的下唇。“这儿不就有现成的？”  
他站在原地指了指自己。

“……我想要一个看起来对一切都没有留恋，可以平静的面对死亡的人。我找到了你。”  
“平静的面对死亡吗？我比那还要好，Harry，我向往和拥抱它。”  
……  
那个毫无头绪的对话在他近来一直乱哄哄的脑海里飞速穿过，迅速从那些毫无意义的字句，碎片，和短暂停留的画面中凸显出来定了格。  
Harry笑了出来，那笑容几乎让在场的人吓了一跳——但他确实在笑，真诚开朗毫无做作，像过去某个时间线上的Harry Styles一样，仿佛要点亮散布在他身侧的每一寸阴暗。他把手指插进自己散落在前额的过长的额发向后捋过去，抬起了下巴。  
他突然意识到自己也并非一无所获。这一段悬而未决的感情角力游戏至少留给了他一样馈赠。  
他变成了那个自己追求过的黑暗而破碎的灵魂。

Harry决定了拍摄的日期和主题，他同样清了场，只留下Nick协助他化妆和挑选服装。Tom也留下了，Harry至少需要一个助手能帮助他调节反光板的角度之类的。  
“我不知道你在想什么，亲爱的。”Nick一直挑着那半根眉毛，试图把他因为焦虑而拔尖的声音压低一点儿。“不是说我不喜欢你的主意——如果换个时间和对象我会爱死它的。我只是觉得你，目前的你……”  
“闭嘴。”Harry烦躁的甩了甩不断掉落下来遮挡住眼睛的几缕卷发，随即又为自己的态度感到抱歉似的表情柔和的摇了摇头。“我是说，就照我说的办吧Grimmy.”  
那天的拍摄持续了五个多钟头。进行到一多半的时候Tom走到门口去抽了根烟，Nick跟在他后面。“你怎么看？”他们站在门口吞云吐雾的时候Nick眯起眼睛瞧着一脸严肃的金发青年。他有种说不出的感觉，他需要确定一下这感觉不是他一个人有。“我跟着他拍了这几年，他拍过很多匪夷所思的作品，但这个，啧啧。”  
“我知道。”Tom迟疑着点了点头。“我明白你的意思。我刚才站在那儿看着他，我心里有个声音在喊，TGC，你不能就这么让他继续下去，他已经疯了；可是……”  
“可是还有另一个声音。”Nick把烟头扔在地上用脚踩上去碾了几下。“另一个声音在告诉你，这个疯子要干出大事了，这可能会成为他这辈子最牛逼的作品，流芳千古或者遗臭万年。”  
然后他们走回摄影棚里，站在那里，大多数时候只是沉默的看着那个站在布景中间的男人摆弄自己，偶尔发出指令让他们协助自己摆弄那些道具和设备。他们别无选择，Harry呈现出的样子是他们从未见过的，这个Harry令他们感到陌生和有压迫感。他们只能服从。

i-D的保密工作做得很好，最后的样片在付印之前也只有Harry自己和责任编辑看过。所以Tom走在街上突然看到那本杂志封面的时候也是懵的。  
他想起Nick的话，“流芳千古或者遗臭万年”，他不知道Harry会成为哪一类，但他一定是会被记住的那类人。  
这会是他的代表作。

那套图片很快从i-D扩散到各种平面和数字媒体上。到处都能看见那样的Harry，他从地铁广告牌上，大厦的LED屏幕里，报刊亭悬挂的宣传画页中探出视线，把目光投向路过的人——那对有着水晶光泽的绿色眼珠里盛满平静和悲悯。封面上写着他的名字和那组照片的标题——死亡本能与求生本能。  
Tom一开始并不确定这个标题是Harry自己想的还是编辑为他加上的，通常来说Harry只负责按下相机快门，比起语言和文字他更擅长更为直接的表达方式。但不知为何他又觉得那组艰深晦涩的心理学名词有些眼熟。他记起Harry走进那间精神科诊室的落寞背影，记起悬挂在Fionn那间乱哄哄的卧室墙上的一幅幅无名画作，记起那些把他的朋友从深渊一般的睡眠中努力拉回来的片段，以及……  
他站在报亭旁边一面翻看那本散发着墨香的崭新杂志，一面拨通了Lowden的电话。“你知道我为什么打给你对吧？”他的目光停留在内页上Harry从几乎毫无遮挡力的薄纱下透出的胴体上，那些纹身的图案朦胧的像是浸湿了的纸上晕开的墨。“你看到了吗？”  
“我希望我没看到。”Lowden的声音从听筒的那一侧传来，他可能站在走廊里，声音压得很低。“可是你知道，他简直无处不在。”  
“你怎么看？”Tom攥紧了手里的杂志，光滑的铜版纸被他捏出了一些褶皱。“从心理学的角度。”  
“我不明白为什么最近有这么多人需要我从专业意见来评判艺术作品。”Lowden夸张的叹了口气。“我怎么看？Harry的身材挺好，他挺适合这种……装扮？以及不，他没有疯，他只是在……”他停了一会儿，似乎在斟酌。“他只是在表达给那个人看，我认为他释放了很清晰的信号。”  
Tom没有继续问那个人是谁这种愚蠢的问题，那个答案显而易见。他只是不明白那是怎样的信号。

到底怎样的信号，需要Harry Styles贴上厚重浓密的假睫毛，刷上眼影打上高光，嘴唇描成炽烈的正红色，戴上垂落至肩头的卷曲假发，甚至穿上了Nick不知道从哪儿给他找来的那么大号码的酒红色连衣裙和红底高跟鞋？  
他颤抖的手指翻过那些书页，他当然在拍摄现场已经经历了一次震撼，但亲眼见到做过了后期的成片呈现出的效果感觉又是不同的。他记得现场那些快门被按动的咔嚓声，闪光灯让Harry那张浓妆艳抹的脸瞬间明亮起来的样子。他记得Harry怎样扯烂了那条裙子露出了自己的身体；他记得他把假发攥在手里，扯掉了一边的假睫毛，眼线和睫毛膏被泪水冲刷成一条沿着脸颊缓缓流下的黑色小溪；他记得他胡乱抹花了半张脸，被涂抹开的唇膏像愤怒的血痕延伸至他的下巴；他记得他最后赤裸着蜷缩成一小团，看起来脆弱而柔软，像个尚在母亲腹中的胎儿……  
他记得他最后卸掉了所有涂在脸上脖子上的化妆品，把自己浸在那汪粉色的水中。那里面漂浮着他们第一次为Fionn试片时洒在地上用的那种干枯的花花草草，Harry把自己整个沉下去，在水下呆了足够引起他心慌的时间又浮上来，然后捂住了脸俯下身去。  
那一组照片的最后一张是Harry光裸的脊背。他潮湿的发缕卷曲着贴在后颈上，肌肉舒展而放松。看上去仿佛一只刚刚被孵出壳的雏鸟。  
“……Tom？”电话那一头传过来的声音把他拽回现实。Tom清了清嗓子。“所以你觉得呢？”他回过神来语速飞快的问。“那个人会看到吗？会看懂他的，他的信号吗？”  
“我不知道。”Lowden的声音听上去有点儿疲惫，但充满了暖意。“我们应该往好的方向考虑，你说呢？”  
哦他们能，那两个兔崽子当然他妈的能读懂彼此。Tom充满苦涩的阖上了封面，把手里的杂志卷成了一个纸筒。他怎么会对这件事有所怀疑呢？毕竟是他把那个见鬼的缪斯带到了他最好的朋友面前，以为他会是他的救赎，以为他们都能得救。  
他看着Harry被深渊里与他凝视的怪物拉进怀中，热烈相拥，灵肉交融，最终也变成那个深渊。  
所以那个人当然他妈的会懂。

Harry尽量把自己活成一个旁人眼中的正常人。这很难，但也并非做不到。  
他换了很多东西，洗发水，沐浴液，浴巾，睡衣，床单，地毯。他买了不少新衣服，把头发剪得更短了一点，甚至想过也许应该换辆车。毕竟他大赚了一笔。  
那套给i-D拍的惊世骇俗的照片最终让他声名远播——他从前已经足够出名，但至少把名声限定在了某一个小众的圈子里——现在不一样了，他走在街上会被认出来，有人对他指指点点，也有人大方的与他打招呼和合照。Harry事实上厌倦任意一种交互，但他又常常因为疲倦而接受那些。毕竟接受比拒绝要容易得多。  
他通常会挤出一个微笑，略微弯下腰，把脸挤进某个陌生路人的手机取景框。他是个职业摄影师，成功的客串了自己的模特，却不知道如何能在自拍的时候显得更好看。  
他想他只是并不在乎自己是否好看。  
他的睡眠越来越差，有时候他又开始整晚的坐着，瞪着眼等待天亮；另一些时候他会靠着大量酒精和药物的帮助陷入混沌，但第二天又常常因此头痛欲裂。他开始耳鸣和幻听，有时候走在路上甚至呆在室内他也会陷入一种焦虑和恐慌。他对身边的人诉说他觉得有人在监视自己，得到的又只有同情而无用的宽慰。  
即便如此他仍在努力看起来正常。他每天仍旧按时出现在工作室，试着像过去一样在拍摄中与某个看对眼的模特调调情，甚至带他或者她回趟家。他并非没这么做过，但比起从前带给他的空虚，那些性爱如今令他更加疲倦，撕裂和痛苦不堪。  
他没表现出来，他只想活下去，越过去，或者爬出去。

如果没发生那件事，没人会察觉他与过去的不同，没人会察觉他的痛苦，也没人能让他从中解脱。  
如果没发生那件事。

Harry那天第一次遇到那个男人是在他吃过午餐出门的时候。那个人站在马路边盯着他，然后向他走近几步。Harry几乎是出自本能的向后退了退，他谨慎的抱住了胳膊做出一点防御的姿态。  
“嗨。”那个男人看起来很普通，他比Harry略矮一点，肩膀看起来很结实，穿着平淡无奇的夹克和工装裤。他的五官没有任何令人印象深刻的特点，表情也淡漠冷静。  
“我认识你。”他耸了耸肩，看起来并不像是Harry通常遇到的那种类型的仰慕者。Harry站在原地等着他说下去，但他只是再度向他靠近了两步。“你是那个把自己打扮成婊子的不要脸的基佬。”他的目光黏稠的在Harry的脸庞上流连了几秒然后向下舐去，说不上是淫邪还是轻贱。  
Harry因为那些恶毒的用词皱了下眉头。他当然遭遇过各种质疑，攻击，鄙视，甚至唾骂。但这个人身上有种令他惧怕的气息。他看上去太平静了——就好象从他的口中吐出的并不是那些下流话，而只是一句稀松平常的问候。无论他在做什么，他都认为自己是正确且正常的。所以最好的方式也许是无视他。  
Harry低下头换了个方向走开，那个男人站在原地没有跟上来。他松了一口气。

他走回摄影棚的路上总感觉有人跟着自己，回了两次头也没看到臆想中的鬼鬼祟祟的身影。Harry为自己的疑神疑鬼感到一丝羞愧，却又无法抑制内心涌起的没来由的慌乱。他没再跟人讲起中午的遭遇或是自己被跟踪的错觉。他受够了大家用那种带着善意的同情目光安慰他，他不是个傻子。  
那天的拍摄结束得比平时晚，Tom问他是否要跟大家一起出去吃个晚饭，喝上两杯，他想了想同意了。他不想一直小心翼翼的与人群保持距离，也许偶尔融入一会儿也不是坏事。  
所以Harry确实愉快的融入了人群，他喝多了两杯，后半段晚餐他开始放开了话匣子跟人高谈阔论。酒精让他有点儿飘飘然，那些整个下午都淤积在胸口的压迫他神经的沉重感仿佛被悄然卸去了。他甚至在第五杯酒下肚以后放开嗓门唱了两句，他依稀记得Tom大笑着打断了他的忘我表演，他不太记得后面的事情了。  
Tom提出要送他回家，是他自己说想走走。也许他不该那么执拗的。

Harry那天第二次遇到那个男人是在距离自己住的公寓楼还有一个拐角的街道上。  
他意识到有人在跟着自己，不加掩饰，越靠越近。Harry索性站定脚步回头看去，那个男人就站在几米开外的地方，那张白天看起来还平淡无奇的脸此刻被路灯照得昏黄可怖。  
“你在跟踪我吗？”Harry的声音里压抑住了那一丝因为恐惧，愤怒或是厌恶而产生的抖动，他把手揣进裤兜，努力挺直了身体让自己看上去高大和自信一点儿。“请不要这么做了好吗。”他又补上一句。  
那个男人向他靠近了两步。“我没有跟踪你，不，基佬。”他的声音仍旧冷静，毫无起伏，带着一种黏湿的平滑感。“我只是在这儿等你。”  
Harry张开嘴想再说点儿什么，但他忽然失了声。他遇到疯子了？这是个因为他的性取向或是他通过自己的作品公开表达了那些情感而憎恶他的混球？他心里没谱，也摸不清对方的意图，也许他应该报警？  
他的手指在裤子口袋里下意识的抽动了两下，却没触到自己的手机。在他开始用力回忆自己能把手机丢到哪儿去了的当口，那个男人又一次向他靠近了。“说真的，你这样下贱的骚货是不是就喜欢被人捅屁股？嗯？”他耸着肩，嘴里嘟嘟哝哝的仿佛含着什么东西。Harry再一次向后退了两步，他没说话，仍在思考下一秒钟是应该扭头就跑还是应该拉开架势反击。  
他也不是那种逆来顺受的人，也许真的有什么冲突他也未必会输？

Harry的脑中仍在迅速掠过那些可能性，他没顾得上考虑是否应该回应那些下流的指控。那个人蓦然出现在与他脸贴脸的距离范围内，滚烫的呼吸几乎直接喷在他的脸颊上。他本能的向后缩了缩身体，然而却没能躲过横向击打在肋骨上的第一下攻击。  
因为过于震惊他甚至没立刻感到疼。他像是一盘慢放的录影带里的滑稽小人，缓慢的抬起胳膊，在接踵而来的第二下和第三下攻击贴近自己颧骨的时候茫然而无用的抵挡了一下。那个坚硬的拳头还是落在了他的脸上，骨节砸进了他的牙床，他脸颊和口腔内部的肌肉都被自己的牙齿撕开了口子。他能感到滚烫的带着咸腥的血液从裂口里涌出来，迅速溢满他的口腔。重击令他一个瞬间眼前发黑，耳朵里响起尖锐的鸣叫声，他靠着墙慢慢向下滑动着坐到了地上。  
“这是给你的教训，婊子。”他迷迷糊糊的听见那个仿佛嘴里含着东西的含混声音在头顶上响起来。“你他妈是个坏影响，你这种人应该被关起来，应该让你们早点儿绝种。”  
他也许应该继续沉默，就那么听那个疯子继续骂骂咧咧的发泄一通然后等他走开，找到手机报个警，或者先回家料理一下自己那颗好像有点儿松动了的臼齿。  
可是Harry Styles总是做出糟糕的人生选择。他张嘴的时候有点儿费劲，有血混着涎液从嘴角淌到下巴。但他就是不能他妈的闭上嘴。  
“操你的。”他用袖子蹭了蹭下巴，肋骨上挨了第一下的地方也开始隐隐作痛，他抬起胳膊竖中指的时候都有几分吃力。“你他妈……管不着我……”  
接下来那一脚又准又狠，正踢到他胸口，尖锐的剧痛让他把没说完的话都咽进了肚子。他几乎立刻想要蜷成一团，却被一股巨大的力量裹挟着向后重重撞在砖墙上。他听见自己的后脑勺与墙面碰撞发出的沉闷的声响，钝痛从碰撞发生的那一点呈网状的扩散开来，在他的眼球后方爆炸开来。他发出了一声模糊而压抑的尖叫。  
随后他陷入了短暂的黑暗中，那一阵拳打脚踢伴随着诅咒仿佛夹杂冰雹的暴雨不断落在他的躯体上，疼痛的觉醒仿佛刚点上暖炉的室温，来得格外缓慢，却毫无间歇。滚烫的液体从他的嘴里和鼻孔里不断涌出来滴在他的胳膊和手背上。他的肩膀也又挨了重重的一脚，于是他干脆顺势向一旁倒下，脸贴上人行道的水泥砖的时候一阵凉意甚至让那处滚烫的瘀伤好受了一点儿。他挣扎的呼出一口气，试图发出一些也许能惊动远处路人或是已经入睡的居民的声音，但是从喉咙底部发出的只有嘶嘶的粗砺的摩擦音。  
随后一只冷硬的鞋底踩住了他的脖子，用力碾磨，Harry几乎能听见自己的颈椎开始发出轻微的断裂似的喀嚓声。他抬起手臂试图把那只鞋从自己的脖子上扳开，却毫无建树。他的气管被压得结结实实，没有一丁点儿空气能进入他的肺泡。在他做那些徒劳的挣扎的同时他的耳鸣越来越重了，那些谩骂声已经无法经由他流着血的耳廓传入他的脑子；他的眼球也开始向外暴凸，他不断迅速的眨眼，试图让被泪水糊住的视线变清楚一些，但那没用……他觉得自己就像是一只被充得太满的气球，皮肤已经被撑开成了一层薄纸，每一个器官都肿胀着挤成一团，他仿佛随时都会从里向外的爆开……  
Harry放弃了——他觉得四肢开始发软，头却轻飘飘的，眼前好像出现了一片光亮。“我真的要死了？”他侧着脸任凭自己的目光发散到视线可达的尽头。“我这次也许真的能死？”这个念头突然让他感到一阵说不上来的轻松。  
在完全失去意识之前他听到最后的声音是一阵尖锐的哨音。他无法聚焦的目光在最后一刻扫过了近在咫尺的街道拐角，他觉得他看到了那个裹在他自己的黑色外套里的瘦小身影正在向他跑过来。他正在飘出躯壳的魂魄也许想要试探着叫一声Finley，但是即便到了这一刻他也不敢奢求一声回应。  
他相信那是因为缺氧窒息导致的幻象，或者也许是每个人临死之前都会见到自己最想见的人？  
Harry闭上眼。他觉得从未有过的平静正张开黑暗而宽广的怀抱靠近他，将他包裹在里面，又舒适，又安静，又温暖。  
他终于可以休息了。

 

他能看到一片光。  
那片光一直在抖动，扩散，仿佛被风拂过的水面。  
“我会一直记得……”那个呢喃耳语一直萦绕在他呆着的这个狭小空间里，挥之不去。Harry觉得自己仿佛泡在水里，浮浮沉沉，周围时冷时热的，他有点儿想抱住自己，却又连一个指头也抬不起来。  
他想问那个声音，你记得些什么呢？  
记得第一次见面就问我会不会操你吗？记得我为你拍照的时候你笑得很放肆又哭得很恣意吗？记得我把那段经历剖出来给你看你说没什么能吓住你吗？记得我们的吻吗？记得那个见鬼的口交吗？记得我教你怎么操我吗？记得我对你说离我远点儿我不会给你带来好结果吗？记得我终于操了你吗？记得你说你会把我画得很好看吗？记得我说求你记住我记住那一切吗？记得你说……  
记得你说你会一直记得吗？

Harry睁开了一只眼睛，然后是另一只。  
视线内的一切事物仍旧模糊而晃动无法清晰成像，来自全身各处的疼痛伴随着肌肉的酸楚，嗡响的耳鸣，长久保持一个姿势仰卧的麻木感一起向他的大脑涌入。他试着眨了眨眼，从嗓子里挤出一声嘶哑难辨的奇怪呻吟，然后叹了口气。  
很明显，他又没死成。  
“你醒了。”他顺着声音的方向看过去，Tom一脸沮丧的坐在椅子上，抱着胳膊瞧着他。他看起来很疲倦，脑袋上的金发少见的没有梳得一丝不乱的样子，乱蓬蓬的搭在头顶。“想喝点儿水吗？”Tom站起来，手仍旧交叉在胸前，眉头深锁的盯着他，看起来并不是真的要给他喝水的样子。  
Harry又一次张开了嘴想说句是或者不是，但是他仍旧发不出什么有意义的声音。他皱了皱眉头，笨拙的转了下脖子，一阵电击似的锐痛顺着脑后爬上头顶。他虚弱的吸了口气。  
“别动。”Tom把手轻轻放在他的肩上拍了几下。“那个王八蛋差点儿踩断你的颈椎。你的喉部软骨有些小裂缝，声带也有血肿，听大夫的意思你只能当几天哑巴了。”  
Harry老实的闭上了嘴。如果他能早点儿闭嘴的话也许现在就不用躺在这儿，像个被扔进泥水坑又被汽车轮子轧了几回的破烂玩偶，听Tom如何数落他，连还嘴的本事也没有。  
他听见Tom絮絮叨叨的坐在身边跟他汇报他的伤情：除了差点儿被踩断的脖子以外他还断了两根肋骨，有些不太严重的内伤，头也破了，三级脑震荡。除此以外他的左臂桡骨还有轻微骨裂，肩膀也脱臼了。没有哪处的伤会严重到危及生命，他只是看起来伤得很重，好好卧床休息，躺上两三个月他会好的。跟上一次一样。  
“……我明明说过送你回家，你喝了不少，我就总觉得会出什么事。” Tom仍旧摆脱不了自责，Harry只能对他翘起嘴角，幅度很小的摇摇头。“哦得了，你说过那么多次觉得有人跟着你，我们都当是你只是压力太大了有些神经质。天呐，我是说，如果那会儿真的没人路过呢，要是没人悄悄报了警你会怎么样……那个疯子会杀了你……”  
Harry微微皱起眉头，他努力让自己在大量止痛剂干扰下的思维运转起来。所以有人看见了这一切？甚至悄悄报了警？那个时候四周有人吗？  
他脑海里一直关闭的那个角落突然被划过黑幕的闪电照亮了。那个他失去意识前看到的向他跑过来的瘦小身影……那是真的吗？  
他想问的问题太多，却失去了开口提问的能力；而那些假设，那些疑惑，在他被各种止痛剂消炎药镇定剂搅得乱七八糟的大脑里飞速的盘旋，却始终无法落地。他又开始剧烈的头疼，甚至有点儿作呕。Tom注意到他越来越糟的脸色停下了絮叨叫来了护士。他的胳膊上又挨了一针，然后那种仿佛被强制关机一样的睡眠再一次降临在他身上。

他不知道自己睡了多久，再一次醒来的时候是夜里，他睁开眼面对着一片黑暗，听见医疗仪器发出规律的嘀嘀声。  
他的嗓子里仿佛夹了一块烧红的烙铁，吞一口唾液也让他疼得冒出冷汗。他觉得自己可能在发烧，藏在薄被下的身体一阵阵冷得发抖。他试着挪动了一下身体，小心翼翼的稍微翻了点身靠在受伤不那么严重的那一侧，然后蜷起了腿。这个动作让他的胃里一阵翻江倒海，他攥紧枕头干呕了一阵，没有像自己担心的那样吐得到处都是——他根本没有可以吐出来的东西。  
Harry闭上眼睛，他能感到血液在耳朵里突突跳动，他的嗓子现在痛到像是刚喝了一口强酸。他试图重新躲回睡眠里，好让能感知到一切疼痛与不适的神经重归麻痹，但是不行，他睡不着。  
他蜷在那儿痛苦的喘了一会儿气，脑子因为热度混沌不清。他开始胡思乱想些有的没的，有些念头让他肉体上的痛苦仿佛被放大了许多倍，他在那些恐怖的幻象中又一次哼出了声音。接着他觉得有一只冰凉的手覆上了他滚烫的前额。那很舒服，他本能把脸也向那只手的方向蹭了蹭，喉咙里发出一声模糊的叹息。他没睁眼，那只手在他的脸颊上轻轻的抚摩停留了一会儿，然后一根吸管被慢慢塞进了他的唇间。  
他下意识的吮吸，冰凉的液体顺着火烫的食道流下去，令那种灼烧似的疼痛平复了一些。他忍着疼咽下几口，松开那根吸管喘了口气。  
“对不起……”他听到一个气声在靠近头顶的地方响起来，那个声音让他浑身激灵了一下，接着整个醒转过来。  
他在心里数着数，缓慢的睁开眼，首先进入视线的是床头柜上搁着的半杯插着吸管的冰水，杯壁上的水珠正在缓慢的向着桌面流下去。Harry艰难的支起一点身体又向房间各处扫视了一遍，光线很暗，他眯起眼睛却也能分辨个大概。门关着，窗帘被风吹得飘了起来。但是没有人。  
他发了一会儿愣，眼圈隐隐的发热。他不知道自己是疯了还是傻了，也许是那些乱七八糟的药让他失了心智出现了幻觉。  
但幻觉会那么真实吗？会一再出现吗？  
Harry躺回枕头，因为压到了肋骨又一次吸了一口气。他的枕头很快洇湿了一小块，他对自己说这只是因为他太疼了，没什么丢人的。  
他没有在想那个人，没有因为想他而发疯，这一切都是他应得的。  
这也没什么丢人的。

一周后警察来病房拜访了Harry，他们问了一些问题，Harry因为还在用止痛药所以仍然有点儿晕乎乎的，有时候甚至答非所问。但他好歹弄明白了一些简单的事实：袭击他的嫌疑人已经被捕——一个退役拳击手，有一个白天打拳晚上去变装俱乐部做皇后的独子——实际上不难想象他对Harry以及他那套遍布大街小巷的著名摄影作品的愤怒从何而来。那位年轻有为的变装皇后甚至手写了一封表达歉意和仰慕的信托警察交给Harry，所以他的确“是个坏影响”，操他的。  
“我们审问了那位保守党徒。”两位警探中年纪较大的那位坐在Harry床头那张椅子上抱着胳膊打量着他，那种猎犬般敏锐的审视的目光令他有点儿不自在。“公平的说你的确不是他的对手，但他认为你在故意激怒他而且毫无抵抗。”警探浅蓝色的瞳仁从Harry那张遍布瘀青的面孔上扫过，落在他脖子上那块发黑的勒痕上。“他说他原本只打算稍微‘给你点儿教训’，但是你在他要离开的时候出言不逊。”他停了一秒钟仔细观察Harry的反应。“我是说，为什么？”  
Harry试着抬起右臂，然后又窘迫的换了左手去抚摸自己的脖子。他思索了一会儿，慢慢开口。他的声音嘶哑而低沉，有些字句几乎难以辨认，但他至少能发声了。  
“我不知道。”他说几个字就停下来休息一会儿，试着让他瘀肿的声带发出稍微像样点儿的声音。“我想这恰恰表现了我那套作品的主题。”他停下来，回望那位正在饶有兴味的研究自己面部表情的警探。“死亡本能和求生本能，先生。也许我确实想让那个混球杀了我。这样不行吗？”

询问和回答让Harry筋疲力尽。他在两位警探离开以后小心吞咽了几口冰水就想立刻躺下了。负责他病房的护士小姐好心的给他端来了一杯冰镇的高脂牛奶，他很高兴自己终于能吸收一点儿真正的食物——一周来他除了水和静脉营养液没有任何进食，他觉得自己随时能飘出窗外随风而去。  
他在那杯牛奶下肚以后再度陷入了昏昏沉沉的睡眠。中间他醒来一次，意识清醒却无法移动全身任何一块肌肉。他隐约觉得有人站在床头看着他，他的眼皮只能稍微抬起来一毫米，视线里大部分区域还是黑暗和模糊的。  
然后他又听到了那个接近气声的耳语。“对不起。”这一次他听得清楚了一些。“我真的很抱歉，Harry，这一切不该发生，你不该承受这些……”  
他几乎在半梦半醒中挣扎着撕开自己的躯壳跳出去。见鬼，就算那个声音被刻意压得很低，就算他仍然因为各种止痛剂的作用脑子里一团糟，他也能立刻分辨出来。他知道自己疯了，疯到开始在脑子里构建那个幻象并且构建得如此栩栩如生。  
他想拥抱那个压低声音不断对自己道歉的幻象，想用自己能发出的最大音量喊他的名字，想不管不顾的大哭一场。  
“别道歉。”他只能在脑子里说。“别他妈道歉，我活该承受这一切。所以你会原谅我吗？会回来吗？”  
他没法真的问出声，所以他当然也得不到回应。那个声音停了一会儿，接着继续跟他道了一会儿歉。Harry甚至能感到冰凉的手指穿过自己的头发，划过他的脸颊，替他拭去开始不受控制的从眼角聚集和滑落的泪水。  
那感觉过于真实和生动，他几乎就信了。Fionn就在他的病房里，一遍又一遍压低了声音跟他道歉，抚摸着他几天没洗的头发，碰触他身上每一处明显的伤。  
就连最后落在他半闭着的眼皮上的那个吻也仿佛带着温度。

Harry在第二天被挪到了普通病房，他的大夫在早上查房的时候亲切的告诉他他们已经开始为他减低药量，如果他适应得不错那么也许他很快能出院了。Harry一开始并不明白“适应”指的是什么，只是为能出院回家感到轻松。  
他坚持己见的去洗了个澡，关心他的护士小姐站在浴室门口不停的跟他讲话，向他表达自己的协助是必要并且没什么丢人的。Harry为此大大缩短了淋浴的时间。  
他在那天晚些时候开始感受到药量锐减的作用。疼痛从全身各个部分依次觉醒，海浪一样没有尽头的循环冲刷他的神经，他吐了一次，冷汗浸透了刚换的干净内衣，头晕目眩并且完全无法睡着。  
他完全没食欲，在护士的坚持下喝了些水，剩下的时间他把自己尽可能的蜷缩成一团。他猜自己适应得并不太好，但他希望自己能撑过去，他想回家。  
他几乎一夜没睡，天快亮的时候终于迷迷糊糊的睡着了一会儿，很快又醒来了。那天上午他拒绝了大夫再次调整回原来的药量的建议，Tom来看他的时候他也强打精神坐起来跟他艰难的说了会儿话。大多数时间他都不知道自己在说什么，回过神的时候Tom悲哀又谨慎的看着他：“你知道自己在说什么吗Harry？”  
“什么？”他愣了一秒又找回了飘远的注意力。“哦，我有点儿走神，但是别担心……我……”  
“你说Fionn来看过你？”Tom抬高了下巴，眉间的皱纹挤得更深了。“Harry……我明白你……可是我想……”  
“行了，我明白。”Harry觉得脸颊发烫，他迅速打断了Tom尴尬的安慰，他觉得自己可悲又可笑。“我没有当真，他们给我的那些止痛药让我整天都嗨着，这不奇怪。”  
他扭过头看向窗外，似乎这样能把自己的注意力从周身的疼痛和不适中转移出来获得一丝解脱。无论如何他也不能再这样任由自己幻想下去了，他的自我惩罚已经够多了，没死成让他略感遗憾，但也让他重新认识到自己对生存的渴望。  
他需要变好，不是为了任何人，他只是需要活下去。

第二天上午他仍旧被各种戒断反应折磨得无精打采。接近午饭时间他迎来了意料之外的访客。  
“哦，要么我仍然在产生幻觉，要么就是Tom认为我真的疯了。”Harry靠在枕头上尽可能保持表情冷淡。站在门口捧着花束的Lowden尴尬的挠了挠头。“不，Tom没跟我说过什么，自打你出事他再也没跟我说过话了。”他表情似乎有点儿苦涩，但随即挤出了笑容。“我确实搞砸了不少事，对吧？”  
Harry抿紧嘴唇盯着他没有说话。  
Lowden把花瓶里开始凋零的旧花束拿出来放在一边，替换上了他带来的新鲜花束。他娴熟的做完这一切，走到床头的椅子坐下，自然而然的向前倾去，就像是每一次在诊室里面对病人那样。Harry皱了皱眉头。  
“我看到了你为i-D拍的那组照片，非常震撼。”Lowden等了一会儿才开口，声音比平时要轻柔许多。“这是你原本为Fionn准备的主题吗？”  
Harry眨了眨眼，眼珠里的光芒在听到那个名字的时候剧烈的跳动了一下，随即垂下睫毛遮挡住了那对接近透明的绿眸。“我不知道。”他轻声回答。“我确实很早就为他定下了主题，但形式一直悬而未决。”Lowden显得很诚恳。“死亡本能和求生本能，你是指这个主题吗？”他几乎显得有点儿超乎寻常的激动。“我以前从没真正肯定过你的才能，我是说，我也不懂艺术——但Harry，这个主题……你的作品……你是个天才。”  
Harry微弱的翘起了嘴角。“谢谢？”他语气里带着疑惑和讥讽。“无论你为什么夸我，这些都没有意义了，Jack，能被人记住倒也不错，Harry Styles的最后一组作品令他被世界记住……”  
Lowden坐直了身体。“最后一组？”他谨慎的重复听到的话。“你不能……”  
“我可以。”Harry显得很不耐烦。“我不会再拍那些漂亮的男女模特，甚至好看的马了。”他像是想到了什么有趣的事，对着自己轻笑了一下。“过去几年我一直在用那些屁话说服自己，我做的这一切自有意义，这也是艺术，也美，我也能借此逃避那些噩梦，我能慢慢自愈，也许也能再度拥有一个完整的灵魂。”  
他停下来微微喘气，显然因为说了太多的话而痛苦不堪，但他没停下。“全是屁话，屁话！”他嘶哑的声音略微抬高了音量。“我以为我在借助Fionn修补自己，也修补他。我他妈在骗谁？”他盯着Lowden那对通常情况下都冷静和温柔的蓝色眸子，咬牙切齿的不知道在质问谁。“谁告诉你两个残缺的人能彼此契合和填补的？嗯？”Harry抬起左手覆上自己火辣辣的颈部。“没有那回事，没有那种裂缝恰好能吻合的两块碎片。Jack，我戳烂了他，他也戳烂了我。我们都变得更糟了。”  
Lowden停了一会儿等他说完，但Harry没有再开口。他的最后几个字已经很难分辨，显然这些因为愤怒而迸出他身体的句子远远超过了肉体的承受能力。所以Lowden总算能再度开口。“我明白你这么想的理由，因为Fionn最终伤害了自己，而你从这件事中受到的伤害也远远超过任何人的想象。”他试着把手搭在Harry藏在毯子下的腿上。“我并不认为你和Fionn会是那种互补和彼此治愈的关系，我试图让你们产生联系，产生情感依赖，因为你们都欠缺这个对象。”Harry仍旧拒绝抬头看他，他只好接着往下说。“一开始我认为你的症状轻些，所以也许你能成为治愈Fionn的良药。”他放慢了语速，放在Harry腿上的那只手感到微微的颤抖隔着毯子传过来。“但是也许我想错了，后来发生的事超过了我预计，实际上你压抑的黑暗，你对死亡的渴望一点儿也不比Fionn少。我也许该更早发现这个并且调整我的治疗方案——也许这样你就不会，不会在这里。”  
Harry总算抬起头，他幅度很大的扇着睫毛，脑子里一直嗡嗡的响。Lowden的话像是在起雾的海面上远远亮起的灯光，他知道那后面隐藏了什么，但现在一切都看不透。  
“Fionn确实在你家尝试服下过量安眠药，但他住在你家期间他父亲一直在严密监视他，所以他没来得及做出足够伤害自己的事。”Lowden说得很慢，每一个字都听在Harry的耳朵里，却又似乎毫无意义。“那天他父亲叫我过去看他，他当时情绪很不稳定，一直坚称你会离开他，他对你来说只是一个可替换的物件，你一个人也能很好……我无法说服他。所以我……所以我对他说，那么不妨演一出戏给你看，让他自己看看失去他对你来说意味着什么，他是否无关紧要，是否可以取代。”Lowden又顿了顿，观察了一会儿Harry那对因为震惊而微微扩大的瞳孔，然后接着说下去。“所以他父亲配合着演了那出戏给你，接下来的时间Fionn一直在暗中观察你的生活，他完全没想到后面的事情，我们都没想到。原本在看到那套照片以后他准备告诉你真相了……你被袭击的时候是他报了警并且吹哨子吓跑了那个疯子。他很难过，也感到后悔，觉得自己不该骗你。但是他确实好多了。就像我说过的，Harry，你是他的药，你才能治好他。”那些句子穿过Harry变得消瘦和单薄的身体，落在地板上摔得粉碎四下飞溅。“我欠你一个道歉，我知道这对你来说很难接受。这一切，包括你受伤都是我无法预计的，我应该考虑得更周全……但是Harry，也因为这个，他不再追求自我伤害和毁灭了。”Lowden的手轻轻拍在他哆嗦得越来越厉害的腿上。“他好了，感谢上帝，感谢你。他来看过你，他还会再来。所以你也应该好起来……”  
Harry觉得他也许应该厉声尖叫，把手边能扔的东西都朝着那个庸医砸过去，或者他应该把手背上的针拔出来刺进他那双无辜的蓝眼珠子。他还有各种各样折磨和虐杀这个一口难懂的苏格兰口音，总是不走正途的傻大个蒙古大夫的念头和臆想。开什么狗屁玩笑？这他妈是个什么狗屁治疗方案？他为了那件事几乎毁掉自己，差点儿把命都搭上，结果都是假的？是一出演给他看的戏？  
他不想问什么叫“你是他的药”，也不想问Fionn是在何时来看过自己。他全都知道，他早有预感，他只是不敢，或者不愿相信自己。  
他没有戳烂Fionn，他没自己以为的那么坚硬和锋利。他更像是一团胶泥，粘住Fionn的缺口，堵住那些汩汩外泄的血水，把自己变成那个人身上的一部分。  
他会好的，他没有产生幻觉，没有因为太想他而发疯。这一切都是真的，Fionn好了，他来看过他，那不是他的凭空想象。  
Harry没有意识到自己在哭，那些滚烫的眼泪大滴大滴的滚落眼眶，顺着脸颊汇聚在他的下巴上，然后滴在他的手背。他捂住脸，发出了沉闷的呜咽，Lowden的手挪到他的背上轻轻上下摩挲。他哭了足够久，像是终于可以释放出那些沉积成泥沙的感情，像是漫漫长夜终于到头，第一缕阳光终于照在了他的头上。

 

Fionn Whitehead自打生下来以后还不曾这么紧张过——部分原因是他过去很少在意别人的看法。并不是说这样有什么不好，只是现在他至少有了那么一个在意其感受的对象。

他从未想过要骗他——隐瞒自己的家庭，经历甚至病史是一回事，公然对那个人说谎则是另一回事。何况Lowden对他提出的不是一个类似“我只想跟你躺在一起睡觉并不一定要操你”这样的谎话。他要假装自己在他家试图自杀，而且得手了。那无疑会毁了Harry，他对此深信不疑。  
而Harry，Harry是他遇到过的最单纯又最复杂，最强硬也最脆弱，最性感却最天真的人。他知道自己被他强烈的吸引，他也能感到Harry对他的依恋，这本该是一道再简单不过的演算题。  
“他会离开。”Fionn在撬开Harry卧室抽屉找到那瓶没怎么动过的安眠药以后躲在卫生间哭了一个小时，在那期间他父亲突然出现在这个公寓门前，态度强硬的让他开了门，没收了那瓶药，并且说要带他回家。他明白自己被监视的一刻觉得沮丧和挫败，他知道自己永远都将是那个精神不稳定的小男孩，无法脱离父亲的监视和保护，即便找到一个想与他共度一生的人也是徒劳。“因为……他一定，一定会……离开的。”他坐在客厅的地上哭得快背过气去了，他抽噎着想把那句话说完。“所有人都……都会离开…… ”

Lowden稍后赶来了，他温柔又耐心的听Fionn抽噎了一会儿，试图说服他。Fionn什么也听不进去，他倒是不再哭了，但开始保持沉默。他父亲几乎没剩下什么耐心了，而Lowden只想在他被父亲带走，关在家里或者送到别的什么地方彻底看管起来之前再试一次。  
他提出了那个假设。“你说他会离开，你认为他会对你失去兴趣，你的存在于他而言无足轻重？”略微年长一些的金发男人盯着他，蓝色的眸子里闪着悲悯的光。“你的意思是，就像你妈妈离开你那样吗？”  
Fionn在那一刻止住了哭泣，他几乎立刻扭头去看窗边那副被布盖住的画。接着在Lowden有所顿悟之前迅速拉住了他的衣袖。“不。”他咬牙切齿。“他们不一样，但结果总是留下我一个人。听着，你这个蒙古大夫，我受够了，我妈，我爸，十四岁时亲我的姑娘，会给我烤芝士饼干的保姆，我继母的猫，Harry……还有Harry……无论如何最后总是只留下我一个人……我得先走，这一次我得先走，我不想给他那个机会，我……”他的眼珠没有聚焦的转来转去，嘴里不停的念念有词。这让Lowden感到一阵恐慌。  
“慢点儿，Fionn，深呼吸，你能慢点儿说吗……”Lowden抓住他冰冷和颤抖的手。“我是说，如果你想离开，我赞成。”他盯着Fionn那张没有血色的脸，慢慢扩大的棕绿交织的瞳仁，努力佯装镇定。“但是你想跟我打个赌吗？”

那真是个糟糕的赌局。Fionn坐在那间病房门口焦虑的抖着腿的时候懊恼的想。太糟了，他怎么会答应的？那个蒙古大夫给他下了什么迷魂药？  
他哪儿知道赌注是Harry自己。他差点儿就输得血本无归。  
病房门打开的时候他停止了抖腿，恐惧感让他浑身僵硬。他抬起头看着站在门口的Lowden，对着后者脸上缓缓淌下的鼻血瞪大了眼睛，又突然松弛的喷出了一声笑。  
“是吗？很好笑？”Lowden手里举着一条手巾。“好吧，他是有权利揍我，揍得再凶点儿我也无话可说。”他把毛巾捂上口鼻，发出含糊的嘟哝声。“所以祝你好运，小Whitehead，保护好你的鼻子。”他眨了眨眼。

Fionn深吸了一口气。  
他走进病房的时候没有立刻抬起视线。他从来讨厌医院，关于这里的痛苦记忆他要多少有多少。只是这一次一切并不是关于他。  
所有的病房里都有那种令他不自觉紧张的氛围，可能是气味，可能是光线，也可能是那些千篇一律的装修和物件。病房里温度挺高，他在冒汗，但一丝冷气却一直从脚底钻入他的身体顺着脊椎向上攀爬。他踌躇着想说句开场白，却找不到合适的字句。  
“Finley.”  
那个熟悉得让他喷笑出来又接着想嚎啕大哭的低沉男声像水面泛起的第一层波浪抵达了他身边。Fionn肉眼可见的浑身激灵了一下。他抬起头。  
Harry站在窗边，他穿着宽松的运动衫，光脚穿着拖鞋。他瘦了许多，脸上的伤和瘀痕已经几乎消褪了，只是显得憔悴。他的脸颊凹了进去，眼窝深陷，只有那对绿宝石似的眼珠子仍旧流光溢彩的瞪着他——Fionn咽了口唾沫，脖子后面渗出了汗珠。这感觉有点儿熟，他想起第一次见到Harry的情形：那时的他浑身都仿佛在散发耀眼光芒，他年轻而英俊，骨节分明戴满戒指的大手举着那架他引以为豪的相机，看起来自信满满又倜傥风流。他像是一个昂贵的玩物，吸引目光却遥不可及，引人亵玩又似乎无法玷污。Fionn只是个普通人，他只是普通的被吸引，他想拥有那个美丽的躯壳，却没想过也能染指那其中的残缺灵魂。  
他迎着那束灼热的直视咧开嘴唇，露出那口不太整齐的牙齿笑了出来。他眼角发烫，但不知为何他就是觉得现在应该对着这个憔悴到令他觉得陌生的Harry笑一笑。“对不起。”他语速很快的轻声道歉，心里不知道哪个角落在发出破碎和剥裂的细小声音。“但不是真的对不起。”他盯着那个毫无芥蒂的对他袒露脆弱和丑陋碎片的青年，慢慢向他走近。  
“你不该道歉Finley，你没做错什么。”Harry站在原地没动，他甚至无所谓的耸了耸肩。他的声音比过去更低沉，睫毛扇动却并没有眼泪滴落。他看上去像是被摧毁过又修复的塑像，修复他的手艺很精妙，看不出什么明显的痕迹，但一眼看过去你就是知道他有哪里不一样——他整个碎裂过。  
Fionn在几乎能碰到鼻尖的距离站住，他的脸颊因为那些规律喷过来的温热呼吸微微发痒。他仰着头，觉得Harry似乎还有没说完的话，但他们只是沉默相对着站了一会儿，Harry扬起眉毛似乎带点儿询问的看着他，然后摇了摇头。  
Fionn在他来得及开口之前把嘴唇贴了上去。

他们的嘴唇都很干燥，开始的几秒没人张开嘴，Fionn只能听见他们粗重的呼吸声交替着纠缠在一起。他犹豫着把手挪上Harry的侧腰，松松的攥住那块衣料。他试着伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐Harry那对失去血色的饱满嘴唇，他耐心而细致，像一只慢慢用身躯缠住猎物的蟒蛇。  
Harry开始回吻他的时候Fionn闭上了眼。他用舌尖轻轻抵住想钻进他口腔的Harry的舌头，坚持了两秒，然后让他进入。他听到Harry的呼吸变得急而浅，有时候又会滞涩的顿住。他忍不住有点儿担心这样会不会对他的伤势有所影响，但Harry那根灵活的舌头在他口腔里饥渴的搅动和舔舐带来的麻痒已经迅速扩散到了他的整个大脑皮层，他短暂的失去了思考的能力。  
Fionn松开那截衣料把手从那件宽大运动衫的下摆伸进去，他的手指触到Harry小腹的时候那里瞬间收紧了，他开始漫无目的的在那个温热而紧绷的躯体上游走，指尖慵懒的划过Harry坚硬的乳头，戏谑的在他的胸肌上划着圈——Harry从鼻子里哼出那声带着满足的呻吟。他把舌头从Fionn的嘴里抽出来，有所留恋的啄吮了一下他湿润的下唇，然后用自己的额头顶着Fionn的。他闭着眼，慢慢放松自己，调整呼吸让自己的心跳不再那么激烈。那些久违的爱抚使他舒适，满足，使他相信这一切真实发生。

“你还会疼吗？”Fionn抚过他受伤的肋骨轻轻问。“一开始你好像很疼，现在呢？”  
“如果我不试图做仰卧起坐，或者没人使劲按压，就不会疼。”Harry睁开了眼眨了眨，脸颊的酒窝浅浅的浮出来。“一开始？”  
“你刚住院的时候我来过两次，都在你昏迷或者睡着的时候。”Fionn把手停在Harry的胸口，他的心跳缓慢而有力，这让他觉得安心。“你看起来很疼，我……我觉得很糟，我道过歉……”  
“我知道。”Harry打断了他，他现在盯着Fionn，不时的伸出舌尖舔舔嘴唇。他显得很紧张，Fionn不明白他有什么可紧张的。“我是说，我知道你来过。”  
-但我不敢相信，我说服自己那些是梦。  
他们的瞳仁距离如此接近，没有什么能藏住。Fionn撑在Harry心口的手掌慢慢蜷起来缩成一个拳头，然后他苍白的笑了出来。“你什么时候出院？”他故作轻松的转换话题，把手抽回身侧，尽量掩饰自己藏在裤子里的生理反应。“我是说，我总不能在这儿操你吧。”  
他没忽略Harry眼里一闪而过的凄凉甚至是慌乱。但对面的人只是松弛的耸了耸肩，冲他吐了吐舌头。  
“下周一。”他眯起眼睛撇了撇嘴。“我不知道你这么想我，Finley。”  
“你不知道。”Fionn往后退了一步，笑容凝固在脸上。“你的确一点儿都不知道。”

Fionn回了家，接下来的那个周末都乖乖呆在自己房间，饮食规律，早睡晚起，又画了一幅新的抽象画。  
他还在服药，现在他并不抗拒这个。Lowden给他调整了处方，他不再像过去那样经常打不起精神总想睡觉，也不必再忍受那个该死的副作用。他从医院回来那个晚上梦到了Harry，就在那间病房里，他们没分开那个吻，他没在意是否会让Harry伤势加重，他太久没有亲吻他，抚摸他胸口和小腹那些花里胡哨的纹身，没有舔他覆盖着细密汗珠的光滑皮肤，没有把他那根火烫的阴茎握在手里，没有用唾液蘸湿手指送进他仍然紧张和不适应的身体慢慢开拓，没有接着用更为直接和粗暴的方式操开他，让他咬着嘴唇哭湿枕头却拒绝发出声音。Fionn从梦中醒来的时候烫得像是在发高烧，他的内裤被撑得老高，前面已经湿了一片。他浑身是汗，耳朵里的血管突突跳动，几乎在他脑中暴开。  
他把手伸进内裤，没撸几下就射了。他躺了好一会儿，胸口起伏得像台风肆虐的海面。他让那些飘忽不定的余韵在血管里沉淀了一会儿，然后挣扎着坐起来，积蓄力量走到浴室去冲了个澡，换身衣服。  
Fionn坐在床上灌下大半瓶矿泉水，凝视着墙上某个不存在的点表情严肃的思索了一会儿。  
Harry确实不知道自己有多想他。操，他最好还是别知道。

周一的早上他错过了闹钟，因此也错过了早餐。他路过医院附近那家咖啡馆的时候进去买了杯拿铁，想了想又加了杯外带的热美式。  
走过护士站的时候Fionn罕见的冲着一个见过两次的护士主动露出微笑。他有时内心仍有些难以启齿的冲动，血腥暴力，但他现在总算能平和的随它们而去。现在回忆起来Harry在为他拍照那时说过的“但你从未真的把那些幻想付诸实践”，那是真的，所以没什么可担心的，他也许有病，却真实无害。  
他走到病房门口的时候停了下来。手里端着的纸杯微微溅出了几滴冒着热气的液体，他舔了舔手背上的汁液，那很苦。是Harry那杯。  
Fionn用力拉开那扇门，脑子里还在犹豫是应该问一句“早上好”还是“日安”。Harry总是起得很早，他这会儿应该都收拾好了东西，就算经历过这一切他也还是个精力充沛的人。他应该准备好了。  
他没预料到那张床已经铺得四平八稳，柜子上的水杯，书本，以及其他看着眼熟的个人物品都不见踪影。就连那束上次来时还插在花瓶里接近干枯的花也不见了。  
他早该预料到。  
那两杯咖啡掉落地板的时候发出闷响，液体四下飞溅在Fionn的裤管和鞋面上，黑色和棕色的液体最终混杂着在地板上流淌在一起。  
Fionn对着闻声赶来的护士张开了嘴，他想他应该道歉。那个刚刚与他擦肩而过，与他相视而笑的姑娘一脸疑惑的看着他，等他解释什么。但他仿佛哽住了，他只是笑不出来，也说不出一句“正常人”在眼下这个场景应该说出口的话。那些难以启齿的疯狂幻想在他的大脑里炸开了锅，他想再继续砸点儿什么，但这间屋子太空了。  
“你没事儿吧？”那姑娘终于先出了声。“别担心，我会叫人来收拾的。”  
-我他妈像是没事儿吗你这个傻婆娘你的脑子里装的是狗屎吗？我才不在乎有没有收拾这堆狗屎我他妈……  
“你来找Styles先生？”那姑娘的声音再度响起，打断他脑子里开始嗡嗡响起的杂音。  
“嗯……是的。”Fionn吞咽了一下，艰难的开口。“他今天出院是吗？”  
“不。”护士小姐的眼神跳跃了一下，有点儿迟疑的打量起站在对面看上去浑身不自在的Fionn。“他昨天就走了。”  
Fionn觉得血管里的血液在发出喀嚓喀嚓的声音从心脏到指尖速冻起来。他可能真的心脏骤停了一秒，甚至可能更久，他对时间向来没什么概念。他不知道这意味着什么，Harry骗了他，也许只是想躲开他，也许他就活该被这么对待，也许这是个报复，也许也许也许。  
“呃，如果你就是Whitehead先生……”那位护士小姐盯着他呆滞的面容等了一会儿，然后挥了挥手，像是在召回他逐渐飘远的灵魂似的。“Styles先生，Harry，他有封信留给你。”  
当然，他竟然体贴到还给他留了封信。

“Finley，  
我想说的太多，所以就说这几句吧。  
我不怪你对我说谎，因为你对我的担心完全正确。我会逃跑，经历这一切以后我也还会再度逃跑，因为最终我还是会伤害你。我可能失去了一种能力，我想去找回它。在那之前，我还是会继续不停的逃开，所以别找我，这没有意义。  
别恨我，或者如果你有那些能量的话，就恨我，然后用那种恨意支撑自己。  
可是我爱你。你是在我身上发生过的最好的事。请记得我爱你。  
H．”

那封信，或者说那张叠成一个恶俗心形的便条纸被Fionn揉成一团又展开铺平，最后随便叠起来塞进了那件他几乎天天都穿在身上的黑色外套口袋里。  
过大的外套，防水面料，在他身上总是空荡荡的会有风从下摆钻进去，像一件有点儿滑稽的魔法师的袍子。  
但那些魔法终于消失了。Fionn脱下它，把它挂进壁橱时想。

他开始试图过回日常。睡觉，吃饭，吃药，画画，每周一次去Lowden的诊所报道，有时候也会出去毫无目的的随便走走。  
他去过一次Harry Styes的工作室，那幢包豪斯风格的水泥小楼。门关着，上了锁。他走过去推了推，发现门把手上都是积灰。  
“所以你不知道？Harry把他的工作室关掉了，那个场地现在正在招租。”Lowden在他的转椅上伸长了腿，把那个皮质封面的本子放在大腿上。他换了一幅有点儿时髦的黑框眼镜，刮了胡子，即便是Fionn这样对别人的事毫不上心的人也能看出他有些不一样。  
“所以你又是怎么知道的？”Fionn低下头嘟哝，眼睛保持向下，尽量不让自己的口气显得过于酸涩。  
“哦。”Lowden简短的哼了一声。他干净的脸颊上浮起两朵浅浅的红晕，显得异常孩子气。“Tom告诉我的。”他很快回答。  
Fionn在心里翻了一个巨大的白眼。但他只是轻轻的嗤笑了一声。  
“喔。”他捏着嗓子模仿Lowden刚才因为紧张拔高的声音。“‘Tom告诉我的’，不错啊Jack，真有你的。”  
Lowden举起手习惯性的去摸已经没有胡须覆盖的上唇，笑得腼腆而坦率。接着他收起了笑容重新清了清嗓子，湛蓝的眼珠里盛满关切。“所以要活着，Fionn，活着才会看到好事发生。”  
Fionn不置可否的干咳了两声作为回应。

Tom在那之后跟他见过一次。他们很有默契的没人提起Lowden。  
金发仍旧梳得一丝不苟的男孩看起来跟几个月前第一次在路旁公园跟他搭腔时并无区别，仍旧仰着天鹅颈高高在上的样子，却又并不令人讨厌。Fionn坐在咖啡厅里嘬着杯子里的吸管，等Tom开口。而看上去总是对所有人不满的富家公子哥只是安静的喝着咖啡看了一会儿手机。  
“最近还好吗？”过了一会儿Tom干巴巴的开口问。  
Fionn几乎笑了出来。“请不要用这种心理咨询师的口吻跟我聊天。”他意味深长的指出。“我很，很正常。”他停了停，修改了一下用词。“我很平静。”  
Tom笑得有点儿尴尬。“哦，那应该是好事儿，我猜。”他一面把手从桌面拿开，拿过那只泛着优质小牛皮光泽的公文包在里面翻找，一面继续。“Harry把工作室关了，我不知道他现在在哪儿……”  
“我也不知道。”Fionn不知道自己为什么会着急打断他。“我也不想知道。”  
Tom抬起头，他看上去有点儿难过，Fionn不知道为什么。  
“我去工作室收拾东西，他留了东西给你。我只想把东西交给你。”他从包里抽出一个牛皮纸大信封，放在桌上推过桌面。“仅此而已。”  
Fionn没有当场打开它。“哦。”他只是把那个信封放在座椅上，继续咬着吸管喝完了那杯冰镇汽水。  
他们都没有再说话。

他心知肚明那信封里会是什么。但他可承受不起在公开场合经历一遍大喜大悲，大起大落。他也许没过去那么糟了，但总还是个病人。  
他时不时会想起那张纸条，想起Harry龙飞凤舞的手写体，写他的名字时格外用力压出的痕迹，画在空白处的幼稚而肤浅的小桃心符号。  
而他甚至已经忘了Harry到底说过什么。  
但是当他拆开那个信封，抽出那些照片，那一刻一切被他粉碎的记忆又鲜活的回来了。那个在Harry的镜头里笑得咧开嘴唇，露出牙齿，脸上的雀斑都生动得跃出纸面的男孩，他看起来敏感，脆弱，真实又自傲。他哭的时候蜷成一团，身旁散落着那些干枯的花花草草，包围着他，他看起来潮湿，羞涩，在死亡的包裹中像一个新生的婴儿。  
他还记得那些，每一帧画面定格时相机发出的喀嚓声，Harry脸上挂着的看似闲适的微笑，他向他慢慢靠近的样子，他问他的每一个问题，他们的第一个吻。那些声音，画面，强烈的感触，过山车似的情绪跌宕，它们潮水一般的涌回来，绕着Fionn飞快的旋转，旋转，他觉得自己漂浮在一个巨大漩涡的中心，无法脱身，也不想脱身。  
最后一张照片里是那个仍旧紧绷僵硬的男孩。他站在那儿，手不知所措的插在裤兜里，身上穿着的衣服都空荡荡的，只有眼睛直勾勾的盯着前方。  
盯着那个镜头，那双举着相机的大手，那张藏在镜头后的棱角分明的脸。  
那是Harry为他拍的第一张照片，他不知道自己为什么记得——他就是记得。  
他把那张照片翻过来，背后是用油性记号写下来的笔迹，熟悉得让他想笑。  
“致我的缪斯。-H”  
他在那个大写的H附近以及照片空白的角落里画上了一些恶俗的心形符号。这让那句话的深情和正式程度大打折扣。Fionn觉得自己应该翻个夸张的白眼，说出一些恶毒的评论，或者当面取笑那个看起来成熟老练的油滑老手其实是个幼稚纯情的马屁精。  
他说不出来，他甚至笑不出来。

Fionn飞快的吸着鼻子，用袖子使劲擦着眼睛。他不想让一滴眼泪掉在那些照片上毁了它们——那是Harry留给他的，那是一切的起点，不管随后展开的这些是福是祸，那至少属于他们俩。  
他哭了几分钟，大口呼吸好让哽咽停下来。然后他把那些照片收起来，打开衣柜重新取出了那件黑色外套。  
Fionn搂着那件外套，把脸埋进去，深深的吸气。那件外套上仿佛仍有混着须后水和古龙水的气息，像冬天的海水像刚割过的草地又像蜜糖腌过的柠檬片，那是Harry，那使他镇定。  
他停下来再次稳定呼吸，然后拿起手机拨给Tom。  
“我收回我的话。”电话一接通他立刻这么说，对面的Tom茫然的那声“hi”被凝固在空气中。  
“我需要知道Harry在哪儿，告诉我他在哪儿。”他没有停顿，语速飞快。  
“我告诉过你我不知道他在哪儿。”Tom停了一秒。  
“狗屎。你在骗我，你知道，你必须告诉我。”Fionn口气笃定，他也不知道自己哪儿来的自信。  
“Fionn……我真的……”  
“Tom Glynn-Carney，要么你现在告诉我如何找到Harry Styles，要么我现在去你家，把你绑在椅子上用尽我想象过的一切手段慢慢的折磨你直到你求我干掉你，然后你还是会告诉我他在哪儿。”Fionn的呼吸声加重了一点，但他没有停顿——他很少把那些脑子里的狂乱念头说出口。“别怀疑我做不做得出来，你可以去问问你那该死的男朋友，我是疯子，记得吗？”  
Tom沉默了几秒，Fionn能隔着听筒听见他的呼吸声缓慢的拉长。他没有再出声，他决定给对方一些思考的时间。  
“你有护照吗？”大概又过了十几秒或者更长，Tom终于开了口。“你需要一本护照。”

 

Fionn的护照藏在他继母存放所有重要文件的那个带锁的抽屉里。Fionn撬开那个抽屉拿走自己护照的同时顺便拿走了一叠现金，他对此毫无负罪感——他父亲把他的那些画拿去卖了很多钱，他从来没伸手要过半毛。就当是讨还一小笔债务吧，他想。  
他在机场等着的时候惴惴不安。过安检的时候因为行李太少甚至引起了安检员的怀疑。他只带了一个双肩包，里面胡乱塞着几件衣服，他的速写本，还有最后一次去诊所的时候Lowden开给他的药。他身上穿着那件过大的风雨衣，厚厚一叠现金挨着他的护照被塞在内袋。怎么看他都很可疑。  
他跌跌撞撞的摸上飞机，找到座位，塞上耳塞带上眼罩倒头睡眠，直到飞机再次降落。  
他转了一次机，睡眼惺忪的踏上那片陌生的土地，手里除了Tom给的那个地址一无所有。他在机场到达出口给父亲打了个电话，没费心去算时差，那边还是半夜。他的父亲听上去困倦而恼怒，但没有冲他发火。  
“你会在吃完药之前回来，无论是否找到Styles，或者他是否跟你回来，对吧？”  
“是的。”Fionn轻轻的说，接着立刻补充。“他会跟我回去的，他就是会。”

他在机场兑换了一些当地货币，然后叫了一辆出租车。他把手机上记的地址拿给那个留着络腮胡子的司机看，司机用当地语言嘟嘟囔囔的说了句什么，Fionn没听懂。他们对视了一会儿，司机耸耸肩，转过去发动了汽车。  
Fionn把头靠在玻璃窗上，路很颠簸，窗外的热带植物和油漆斑驳的简陋建筑飞快的向后掠去。汽车是一辆型号很旧的福特，噪声很大，半路上司机拧开了音响，飘出来活泼的雷鬼音乐。一切都吵闹却又令人感觉平静。  
他明白Harry为什么会来这儿。

汽车一路奔向海滨。沿着海岸边有一排看起来挺奢华的小别墅，Fionn一度以为车会在那一带停下。但那辆破车磕磕绊绊的穿过了一条颠簸的小路，开进了一片低矮的棚户区。  
“你到了。”司机把车靠在路边，回头冲着Fionn咧嘴一笑，然后伸手指向车窗外。“可能是那幢刷成蓝色的房子，也可能是旁边那座黄色的，你下车问问。”  
Fionn付了车费，拖着他的双肩包下了车。地上都是泥巴，他的球鞋上蒙满了灰，辨认不出原来的颜色。他站在那儿看着车开走，愣愣的用脚尖继续在泥地里刨出了一个小坑，然后把包甩上肩头向蓝色的房子走过去。  
他远远的看见那个肤色黝黑的女人，身边跟着两个孩子。他们步态悠闲的朝着他的方向走过来，脸上挂着明艳的笑。  
“那个。”他在那母子三人经过身边的时候吞吞吐吐的张了口。“不好意思……”  
女人立刻停下了脚步，连同两个孩子一起笑吟吟的看着他。一口白牙在黝黑肤色的映衬下闪闪发光。  
“你会说英语吗？”Fionn尽量把每个发音都说清楚，一面从兜里掏出了手机想找出记着地址的页面。  
“Harry？”对面的女人发出清晰的英文音节。“你找Harry吗？”  
Fionn觉得在这种鸟不拉屎的鬼地方应该不会再有第二个Harry了，所以他缓慢的点了点头。  
“Harry！”稍矮一些的那个孩子跳了起来，头顶上的卷发在阳光下泛着金色的光。Fionn吞咽了一口唾液，那些看起来柔软卷曲触感良好的毛发让他产生了很多联想。他生硬的扯出了一个笑容。  
“那里。”女人伸手来扯他的袖子，Fionn反射似的把胳膊缩回了身后。女人抬起脸来盯着他上下打量了一圈，又一次咧开了嘴。“跟我来。”她简短的说。  
Fionn只能点点头。

他们穿过那条泥泞的路，从两幢小屋中间狭窄的缝隙中费力的挤过去。两个小孩轻巧的跑在前面，发出咯咯的清脆笑声。  
那条狭窄的过道尽头亮着诡异的光，海浪声有节奏的从并不远的距离外传过来，Fionn深一脚浅一脚的走着，在视线变得一片开阔之前几乎有一种不真切的穿越感。  
时光隧道的尽头是一片白色的沙滩，没有椰子树，海滩很干净。他被突如其来的强烈光线刺得有些睁不开眼，视线内先是一片茫茫的白，然后出现了海水的蓝，最后是一个小小的黑点。  
Fionn把双肩包扔在了脚下的沙滩上，甩掉鞋袜，一言不发的走过去。  
他的心脏在胸腔里稳定而沉重的跳动，他觉得自己意外的平静。  
那个黑点渐渐扩大，蔓延，形成一个人的形状。然后他可以分辨晒得发红的皮肤上那些乱糟糟的刺青图案，那头在阳光下温柔的泛出金棕色的卷发，那对正一动不动的盯着他的像玻璃珠一样绿得剔透的眼睛。  
他没说话，一步挨着一步的在被太阳晒得发烫的沙滩上踩出脚印，一步挨着一步靠近那个只穿着一条泳裤，手里举着一台旁轴相机的年轻男人。他们之间的直线距离一点点缩小，最终变成零。  
Fionn得略微扬起一点脸才能够着那张没来得及合拢的嘴，那个吻直接，粗暴，来势汹汹又不假思索，像他曾经付出过的所有亲吻一样。  
他感到自己的后脑勺被一只大手包裹住，另一只手则落在他的腰窝，那台小巧的相机连着腕带砸在他的屁股上。他整个人都被扯进那个沾着汗水，海水和沙粒的胸膛。他的手指向上攀爬，停在那两块凸起的蝴蝶骨上，像是攥住了那个人的翅膀。他飞不了的，跑不掉了，再也不能丢下他了，这样就好。  
他气喘吁吁的嘬啃着Harry的唇舌，舔舐他口腔内侧的每一寸黏膜，Harry摸起来像是沙滩和大海，闻起来和尝起来也是。他形容不上来，只是不想放开也不想结束那个吻。

但是总得有结束的时候。  
他们分开嘴唇的时候Harry把脸埋进了他的脖子。他弯着腰低着头，温热的气息直接喷在Fionn的皮肤上，弄得他浑身上下都痒痒的。他想笑却又摸不清此刻Harry是什么见鬼的表情。  
“你在哭吗？”他小心的发问。  
“不。”他听到那个闷在自己颈窝的声音瓮声瓮气的响起来。“我只是需要一点儿力量。”  
他停了一会儿，没费心解释，Fionn也没有追问。他们保持着那个姿势拥抱着站了一会儿。海浪仍旧在他们的耳边有节奏的响起，一波接着一波，冲刷，退去，抹平那些痕迹又制造新的。Harry的头发蹭在他颈部侧面，他们的呼吸跟着海浪的节奏一起一伏。  
然后Harry往后退了一步抬起了脸。他晒黑了一点儿，比Fionn的记忆中瘦一点，又比在医院见到的时候长胖了。他的上唇和下巴颏上有零星的胡子茬，脸颊上挂着那对深不见底的酒窝，冲着Fionn笑得竟有点儿羞怯。  
“谢谢。”他说。Fionn不知道他为什么这么说，但还是点点头。“带我回家。”他补充道，攥住了Fionn的手腕微微用力。“你会带我回家，对吧。”  
“是的。”Fionn轻轻的回答。“别再跑了，你这个傻逼。下一次我会真的拿刀捅了你。”他语气严肃，眼里却跳跃着戏谑的光线。Harry深深吸了一口气，又一次吻住了他。  
他也许只是想让自己闭嘴。Fionn闭上眼睛的同时这么想。操他妈的，但这个吻真棒。

Harry牵着他走回自己住的小屋，正是那幢墙被漆成蓝色的房子。他睡在二楼，卧室窗户正对着海滩，地板上都是细沙，房间里也都是海水潮湿的略带咸腥的味道。  
Harry径直去了浴室，Fionn把包扔在地上，把自己扔进了那张单人床。床单和枕头闻起来都像Harry，他盯着正对面的墙上挂着的那些黑白照片看了一会儿，沉沉的陷入了睡眠。  
再醒过来的时候外面已经黑了，Fionn翻了个身，发现自己的外套已经被脱掉了，身上搭着薄毯。他略微支起上身，借助从窗外洒进来的微弱光线向四周望去，发现Harry在地板上铺了一块瑜伽垫就那么睡了。他觉得有点儿歉疚，坐起来伸了个懒腰，走过去蹲在那个发出微弱鼾声的躯体旁，伸手戳了戳他赤裸的肩膀。Harry很快醒了，迅速睁开眼，冲着他露出浅浅的笑。  
“还在倒时差吗？”他从蜷缩的状态慢慢伸直腿，小半个身子都伸出了瑜伽垫外。  
Fionn摇了摇头。“没这个必要，我们明天就回去，或者后天？”他盯着Harry那对仍旧睡眼惺忪的眼睛。“然后我们直接去你家，我想操你，然后我想你操我，然后如果我们还有力气就继续，或者我们就那么搂在一起睡觉；然后，然后我们会一起醒来，清晨一炮，然后去洗澡，然后……”  
Harry喷出了一声响亮的笑。“喔，Finley，喔。”他坐起来，月光照亮他的额头，他明亮的墨绿眼珠，他皮肤上那些深深浅浅的墨色图案，那层薄薄的汗，以及他忽然凑近的脸上下流的微笑。  
“如果你真的像你自己说的那么饥渴，那么何必等到回去？”

他确实说得很对。  
Fionn压在Harry的身体上恶狠狠的吮吸他的脖子的时候想。我在想什么？为什么要等？  
他身下的男人粗声粗气的哼出来，那双手在他的后背上漫无目的的胡乱摸索。Fionn一面加重了啃咬的力度一面向下挪动自己的唇齿，他在Harry右边的乳头上停留了一会儿，肆意玩弄那颗一开始软绵绵的小小颗粒，他把它夹在齿间，用舌尖轻轻挑逗，等它在那种刺激下充血变硬，然后猝不及防的重重咬合。Harry吃痛的吸气，在他背后游走的手掌也僵了一秒。  
“你一定要咬我吗？”过了一秒钟Harry小声问。“说出来你也许不信，其实我还挺怕疼的。”  
Fionn从他的胸前抬起脸，露出那种猫咪打量被自己的爪子压住的耗子似的眼神。“哦。”他简短的说。“新信息，我收到了。”  
要说起来他确实没想过Harry会怕痛。他在身上文那么多花里胡哨的复杂图案的时候怎么没说怕疼？他第一次替他口交时也咬他，与他做爱时也咬他，他意识到自己一直试图在用残酷的方式想在Harry身上留下自己的印记。他不怪Harry会跑，也许是自己的错。  
Fionn再一次低下头去，只伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐那个裸露的躯体。他一寸一寸的亲吻和丈量，把Harry皮肤上残留的海水味道吃进嘴里。他舔过那些刺青图案，舔过他断过又重新长好的肋骨，舔过他皮肤表面一些已经看不见却还有着浅浅起伏的旧伤痕，他像是在借助唇舌重新认识这具躯体。  
Harry勃起的阴茎隔着内裤蹭到他的小腹，Fionn没去理会，甚至也没打算理会Harry一言不发盯着自己的热切眼神。他挪动了一下身体，膝盖顶开Harry那两条伸开的长腿，继续把那些细碎和熨帖的吻洒落在Harry的大腿根部，膝盖内侧，和绷紧的小腿肚上。Harry的呼吸声又浅又急，他用手背遮住了自己的眼睛咬住了嘴唇止住那些可能喷薄而出的呻吟，但Fionn不会因此停下，他们都心知肚明。  
Fionn扯下那条几乎没什么遮挡作用的内裤，用手攥住那根弹起来的阴茎根部，把那些轻若羽毛的亲吻落在它微微渗出透明粘液的顶端。Harry从鼻子里轻轻哼出一声，他那只落在体侧的手攥成了拳头，但Fionn掰开他的手指，把自己的手指伸入他的指缝间。他同时攥着Harry的手指和他的阴茎，继续漫不经心的吻他发红发热的皮肤，在他的腰因为那些刺激向上弹起的时候强行把他按回垫子里。他突然觉得Harry从未显得如此脆弱和温顺，如此易于控制和掌握。比起那些令他疼痛和流血的强硬行为，这样细小的温柔爱抚反而轻而易举的完全击溃和打开了他。  
他拉开那只挡住他浸在泪水中的绿眼珠的手，重新吻住Harry的嘴。他们勃起的阴茎碰在一起，相互磨蹭，他们的手饥渴的在对方的躯体上探索和汲取温度。那个吻又长又深，让他们气喘吁吁眼前发黑却又不愿停下。  
“你的润滑剂在哪儿？还有套？”Fionn在那个拖得过长的舌吻间隙含糊的问。  
Harry睁开眼，他还含着他的下唇，那几个字听起来都不太真切。“我没有。”他坦率的回答。“你不需要那些。”

Fionn中断了那个吻从Harry的身上爬了下来。他嘴唇胀痛舌头上都是铁锈味，盯着同样被自己吻得面颊潮红的Harry发愣。“你开玩笑的吗？”他几乎有点儿沮丧的问。“你没有？那我怎么操你？”  
Harry半坐起来耸了耸肩。“我确实没有设想过现在这个场景，我来这里不是找炮的，你知道。”他鼻尖也泛着红，眼眶里没有挥发的泪液折射出炫目的光线。Fionn觉得又迷惑又有点儿愤怒。“我不能就这么跟你做，你会受伤的。”  
Harry从床边的矮桌上摸出一瓶不知道什么乳液塞进Fionn的手心。他凑近Fionn的耳朵轻飘飘的跟他说话。“用这个，慢慢来，我能行。”他低沉的声音伴着潮热的吐息钻进Fionn的耳廓，撩得他一阵酥痒。“如果你真的很在意也可以先射一次，要我帮你吗？”他含住了Fionn的耳垂，几乎有点儿恶意的吮啄起来。  
Fionn希望自己不会后悔，但显然Harry比他自己在行许多。他挤出那些白色乳液，涂抹在自己的阴茎上来回撸动了几把，看起来效果还行。他又在手心里挤了更多，用食指蘸着伸向Harry两腿中间。  
他先把玩了一会儿囊袋中间的细嫩皮肤，冰凉的乳液沾在发烫的皮肤表面，Harry从脖子到锁骨肉眼可见的浮起了一片细密的鸡皮疙瘩。他的喉结迫切的上下滚动，眼珠的颜色变得更深了一点。他们都保持着一种肃穆的沉默继续着那些开拓和准备工作，手指从滞涩的穴口钻进去的时候Harry猛的闭上了眼。“睁开。”Fionn低下头去凑近了亲他的眼皮。“看着我，你得一直看着我。”  
Harry令人叹服的顺从了。他在随后的整个过程里都睁着眼，塞进他体内弯曲着搅动和扩张的手指变成两根的时候他漏出了一声近似哽咽的叹息，第三根手指则让他的手指揪紧了瑜伽垫的边沿。他的睫毛抖动得像折断了一只翅膀的雏鸟，泪水聚集在眼角，不堪重负的向额边滚落。他把嘴唇咬得发白，颧骨却红得像要渗出血来。Fionn知道他想闭上眼或者把脸扭到一旁，他想逃避那些紧绷的对视，想假装想强撑——但他不会再让他这么做。他需要Harry知道：他了解他，仰慕他，无论是他的哪一面对他而言都并不丑陋或者可悲，他需要Harry剖开自己的胸膛血淋淋的毫无保留的对他袒露，需要他们再无隔阂与隐瞒。他需要Harry亲眼看到并了解那些。  
他抽出手指的时候觉得Harry忽然紧张的咬住了他。Fionn露出不太整齐的牙齿笑了起来。“你很着急。”他带着戏谑的口气取笑那个满脸通红盯着自己的男人。 “别急。”他夹着气声说，然后又一次俯下去吻他。从高耸的眉骨吻到凹陷的眼窝，从挺翘的鼻尖吻到颤抖的嘴唇。他知道Harry一直看着他，在他扶着自己的阴茎慢慢的，艰难的撑开那个狭窄的入口，一毫一寸的把自己送入他体内的时候也没有回避的看着他。他听见Harry发出来破碎的啜泣声，他被汗水和自己的唾液沾湿的胸膛剧烈的一起一伏，他能感到身下的躯体在尽力放松却还是无法控制的绷紧，他甚至能从那个润滑得不够充分的肠道里感到血液在血管里呼啸，饱涨，他们在最隐秘的地方无限紧密的贴合，鼓一样密集和激烈的心跳声重合在一起，这种过于强烈的刺激让Fionn几乎立刻就想射出来。  
他把自己完全没入Harry体内的时候停了下来，撑起上身，大口呼吸。Harry的嘴唇微微敞开，一小截门牙露出了唇瓣间，这让他看起来更年轻，更天真，也更易被摧毁。Fionn有过无数个想摧毁Harry的念头，从第一天见到他起他就在脑中假设了无数个场景：在那些幻想中他用利器割伤他，刺穿他，让他流血和哀号，让他哭喊和求饶，或者让他的绿眼珠失去光彩，变成躺在他手心的一对漂亮玻璃珠。他的确有过许多过于生动和具体的想象，但从未像此刻这样显得迫近和真实。他确实有能力摧毁这个看起来无懈可击或者是玩世不恭的男人。他就在他身下，四肢绵软无力的躺着，身体完全为他打开，脸上挂着新鲜的泪痕，完全凭他处置。但越是这样，他倒做不到了，为什么？  
“你不动一动吗？”那个人突然打破了沉默，嗓音里夹着一丝沙哑的烟火气。“你……你可以动，我可以……”  
“闭嘴。”Fionn气喘吁吁的回应。“是你说的，慢慢来。”  
他真的很慢。皮肤与肠壁间的摩擦令他略感不适，但又带着异样的快感。他动起来的时候阻力明显大于以往，汗珠从Harry胸前的皮肤上迅速渗出和汇聚，很快在胸口堆积成了小小一滩。他很清楚在这个阶段Harry大概感觉不到什么快感，不够滑腻的肠道不留一丝缝隙的包夹着他，像是不允许他从这个狭窄的空间里退出去。Harry咬住了嘴角，滞住呼吸，眼神里锐利的光芒消失无踪。他看起来像是去了别的什么地方。  
没人在享受这个。Fionn知道，Harry也知道，他们都清楚明白的忍受着这场缓慢的酷刑。但仍有那么一丝微弱得仿佛暴风雨夜的摇曳灯光的快感在挤压，疼痛，和难堪中孕育和发酵。Fionn俯下去舔舐那根凸起的锁骨，然后又一次含住了那颗肿胀着的乳头。Harry的腰激烈的向上顶起，又因为突然改变的触感重重落下。他发出含混的叫声，屁股夹得那么紧，简直像是要夹断那根戳刺着他的凶器。  
这个新的玩法像是打开了某种开关。他们之间的阻塞像是突然融掉的冰盖，快感从交合的器官之间光速攀爬向他们的四肢和大脑，欲望则像是突然喷涌出地表的火山泉眼令他们丧失理智。Fionn无法再顾忌自己是否会弄伤Harry，他会不会出血，是否爽到了，自己的所作所为是不是会让他躲在这个无人问津的海岛小国好不容易才拼凑起来的完整灵魂再一次碎裂。他淹没在那种完全陌生的感觉中：不仅仅是性交时产生的肾上腺素和多巴胺带来的生理上的呼啸快感，除了那些还有征服和控制的欲望得到满足的充实感，以及那种从胸口向着头顶蔓延的几乎像是浸在热水中似的放松，怅然，飘飘欲仙的惬意。他从未体会过这个。  
Fionn无法思考。他也没有思考，他只是变换着戳刺的角度和力度，因为Harry发出的每一声压在嗓子底部的嘶哑呻吟而满足，他攥着Harry的手腕把他固定在某个合适的角度，用最挑逗和折磨人的方式抽到底又捅回去。他已经感受不到任何阻碍，那个一开始让他进退艰难的甬道已经被他彻底操开了，他涂抹的乳液混着被带出的肠液，以及他们的汗水，让交合的区域湿的一塌糊涂。他狠狠操进去的时候髋骨重重的撞击Harry打开的臀部和大腿根，发出粘稠的声音。Harry不断挣扎着想抽出手腕却又被他强硬的抓回去，他一次又一次的弓起腰背又落回去，张开嘴想尖叫又没发出声音。他始终睁着眼，看着Fionn如何投入而忘我的操他。他觉得自己的泪腺可能已经坏了，眼泪源源不断的流进他的耳朵，他仰起下巴大声喘气，脖子上的动脉凸出薄透的皮肤，像是要爆开了。  
他甚至没碰自己就被操射了，绞紧的肠壁令他几乎可以清晰描绘出Fionn那根还插在其中的阴茎上的每一根血管。他蜷起脚趾，喉头发出空洞的抽气声。Fionn还在继续他的抽动，但也没坚持太久。他射在他里面，整个人坍塌在他正在因为不应期感到酸痛和焦灼的身体上，他们像两块正在溶化的橡皮糖，黏糊糊的贴在一起，即将融为一体。

他们就那么躺了好一会儿，没人有力气先开口说话。呼吸声由急变缓，心跳慢慢平复，但仍然没人先发出声音。  
窗外的海浪声在一切停下来以后重新清晰的回到他们的感官里，月亮又升高了一些，洒进窗子里的光线也更明亮了一点。他们皮肤上的汗水慢慢蒸发，带走多余的热量，让他们的体温回复正常。也许他们应该起来，穿上衣服，或者去冲个澡，然后盖上被子好好睡上一觉。  
但没人想动。Fionn甚至没拔出他已经软掉的阴茎。他把脸贴在Harry柔软的胸脯上，耳朵贴在他心脏上方，听着他有规律的心跳昏昏欲睡。  
“别走。”他在感到Harry微微挪动了一下身体以后紧紧搂住了被他压在下面的身躯。“别离开——我爱你，所以别走。”  
他听到Harry的心跳漏了一拍，随后加快了速度，接着总算重新找到节拍稳定的跳动起来。  
“我不走。”那个带着鼻音的声音在他头顶上方响起来，然后那双大手轻轻绕上他的后背，拍了拍。“我不会再走了，睡吧。”

这是Fionn Whitehead自打出生以来睡得最香甜的一觉。  
他甚至做了个好梦。他醒来的时候不太记得具体的内容，只记得梦里有海浪的声音，轻柔的月光，小孩子的笑声，以及Harry，很多很多的Harry。  
他躺在地上，因为硬木地板和前一天夜里的激烈运动周身酸痛。他不知道自己是什么时候从Harry身上滚下来的，但那个清晨他睁开眼的时候头枕在Harry的胳膊上，额头仍然抵在他的胸膛，他们之间没有一丝一毫的遮挡，亲密而坦诚的贴在一起。  
他打量了一会儿还在睡着的Harry，他乱蓬蓬的卷发搭在前额，睫毛在下眼睑投下一小片阴影。他也在梦里微笑，一侧脸颊上浮出浅浅的酒窝。无论他梦见什么，Fionn都希望那与自己有关。  
他揽住Harry的腰让他稍稍向着自己的方向侧过来，他把一条腿伸进Harry的两腿中间纠缠不清。Harry闭着眼发出粘腻沙哑的哼声，他们在清晨重新打起精神来的阴茎碰撞交错着互相问好，那感觉比起火辣更像是缠绵。他没想再做什么，只是想停留在这种安详和腻歪的氛围里，跟Harry紧贴着，凑得不能再近。这让他觉得他们只有彼此，他们只需要彼此。  
“如果你在想‘清晨一炮’的话……抱歉了，我可干不动了……”  
Harry还带着睡意的声音忽然扰动了室内仿佛静止的空气。Fionn抬起脑袋带着一丝怨恨的看过去，正迎上Harry睡眼惺忪的目光。他耸了耸肩。“没想干你。”然后干脆坐了起来。“我们得洗个澡。不能就这样浑身精液的上飞机对吧。”  
Harry笑得有点儿尴尬。他手脚笨拙的跟着从垫子上爬起来，坐直的时候表情怪异的发出一个嘶声。Fionn伸手拽了他一把，他还是觉得有一点抱歉。这会儿天已经大亮了，借着日光他能看到Harry的胸口和腰际有些泛红的牙印，手腕也泛着青紫。还有那些他看不到的地方也许也酸痛难忍。但Harry站起来自上而下的看着他，声音柔和，表情恳切。“别觉得自己太过火了之类的。”他冲着他挤挤眼睛。“真正火辣的性爱都是这样，总得留下点儿什么纪念。”Fionn张着嘴不可置信的瞪着他，可能是在质疑这个人为何又切换到了那个厚颜无耻的人格。所以Harry又缓和下来冲着他笑了。“我很爽，真的。这辈子最爽的一炮。”  
他把嘴唇贴在Fionn冰凉的嘴角上。“谢谢。”他挪开嘴唇，一瘸一拐的走向浴室。“爱你。”

Fionn跟在他后面也走了进去，在淋浴的时候给了Harry一个让他几乎心脏骤停的口活。  
他可不想就这么输给那个嘴上仿佛抹了蜜的混帐东西，他也许不善言辞，但行动力可是一流。

他们在那天上午开始收拾东西，Harry从墙上摘下那些黑白相片，一张张标记好，有些拿去送给被拍摄的对象了，剩下的被仔细装进相册。Fionn在午饭后坐在床上翻看完了那几本相册，那里面有树，有海，有垂死挣扎的海鸟，有正在被昆虫蚕食的飞蛾尸体，有被冲上沙滩搁浅的鲸鱼腐烂以后剩下的骨架，有正对着镜头瞪视的皮肤黝黑的小孩，有肩上扛着重物艰难行进的孕妇，……他拍了太多不带感情的画面，镜头仿佛只是一双旁观者冷酷的眼，再也不强求表达和试图说服。他知道Harry在尝试改变。  
也没什么不好。他阖上相册站起来，看着正在把摄影器材擦干净用软布包裹好再收进包里的Harry，从后面搂住了他的腰。  
“你知道我不是不喜欢，但是你突然变得很黏人。”Harry半扭过脖子，试图撅起嘴唇碰碰身后的人，却只碰到自己的肩膀。  
“呃，我知道你不是不喜欢，但你听上去确实有点儿嫌弃？”Fionn把手探向他的胸前拧了下他的乳头，在听到那声惊呼之后满意的松了手。“毕竟我差点儿彻底失去你了，对吧。”

Harry没有再说话。他沉默着继续收拾行李，打包好了几个箱子，与房东和邻居热情而依依不舍的告别。他们叫的车准时在泥泞的小路上停下来等着，司机帮他们把行李都搬上车，出发时刻已经近在咫尺。  
推开那扇门出去之前Harry从后面拉住了Fionn，他的脸色看起来不太好，可能因为前一天晚上没睡好，也可能是别的什么。  
“我知道我说过不会再跑了。”他说话的时候似乎有点儿气短，尾音显得虚弱无力。“我也真心是这么打算的，我真的爱你，并不想让你失望——你明白的，对吧？”  
Fionn缓慢的点点头。  
“所以如果我表现得举止奇怪，与往常不一样，如果你觉得有问题，就说出来；如果你觉得我想跑，就阻止我——你可以揍我，我是不会对你还手的，或者把我关起来，随便怎么着，你做什么我都能接受……所以……”  
“所以我相信你不会再离开我，我说了相信就是相信。”Fionn垂下眼皮，睫毛搭住了下眼睑，Harry看不见他的眼神，这令他一阵抓狂。  
“……我确实好多了，我在这个地方一次噩梦也没有做过，也很少失眠。我不知道是因为换了环境还是别的什么……我不知道回到伦敦我会不会又变成，变成那个Harry Styles，你明白吗？我不知道……”  
“我知道。”Fionn抬起眼皮。“是那个Harry Styles治好了我，他并不像你说的那么糟。如果你离开这里会觉得痛苦，那我们就再回来。在那以前我们至少先试试。”他眨了眨眼，薄薄的上唇抿成一条直线，然后再次开口。“我从周围的人，尤其是从你那里得到的够多了Harry，让我也给你点儿什么回赠。你最糟的样子我也见过了，甚至是那样的你也能让我硬。所以别担心，我不会放开你，你也跑不掉。”  
他们交换了又一个吻。  
“很好。”

 

“你好，Fionn，你看起来气色不错。”隔了半个月在诊室再见到Fionn，Lowden很好的掩饰了自己从Tom那儿听到的一些八卦消息引起的好奇心，只是体贴的问候了一句。  
“还行吧。”Fionn打了个哈欠。“我就是有点儿睡眠不足。”  
“你会有入睡障碍？还是睡眠质量的问题？常做噩梦吗？”Lowden开始在笔记本上写写划划。“我可以调整一下你的药。”  
“哦，不。”Fionn的颧骨泛起一层薄薄的血色。“就，就是一些活动，那会占用我的睡眠时间。”  
Lowden清了清嗓子。“哦。我最好别问是什么活动了。”他眨了眨眼掩饰尴尬。“所以你跟Harry相处得还好。”  
“我猜是你的富二代小男友管不住自己的嘴跟你汇报的？”Fionn尖刻的抬起眼皮。“得了吧，你真正想问的是什么？我们俩的性生活怎么样？托你的福好得很，非常感激你没有再给我吃那种会阳痿的药……”  
Lowden一脸被噎住的表情。“不，Fionn，我真的对你们的性生活没有兴趣——除非你们在那方面有问题——不，我真的没想问这个。”他尴尬的挪动了一下屁股。“我想说的是，重新生活在一起这件事对你，以及对他，是否有什么积极或者消极的影响？”  
“比如？”  
“你最近仍会感到情绪低落，产生想伤害自己的念头吗？”  
“不。我偶尔会觉得不高兴，或者无聊。但我没有再拿刀割自己或者乱吃药，如果这是你的问题的话。”  
“是的，很好，我为你高兴。那么Harry呢？他的睡眠状况有改善吗？他真的不需要再来我这里聊聊？我可以不收费。”  
Fionn毫不掩饰的翻了个白眼。“他没空做噩梦。”他语速很快的说。“我会保证他在入睡前筋疲力尽。”  
Lowden再一次干咳了几声。“我还是会给他开点儿药，以备不时之需。”他语气轻柔的说。“我很高兴你们彼此都找到了合适的方法来……”  
“来活下去。”Fionn接过话茬，他的手放在膝盖上随意而放松的摊开着，棕绿交织的眼睛里跳跃着活泼的笑意。  
“求生本能和死亡本能。”他轻轻的说。“你还记得吧。”Lowden坐在对面严肃的点了点头。“我们都经历过被死亡本能完全征服和控制的那个阶段，那就像是一种无法停止的下坠，下坠。你明知道应该停下，可是没人真的能拉住你，因为你落得太快了。”  
Lowden想说话又止住了。他把本子放在一边，坐在那儿凝神听着Fionn继续往下说。  
“只有跟你一样在下坠的那个人能追上你。”Fionn吸了一口气。“他甚至下落得比你还快，却试图在那个过程里把你向上推一把，让你改变方向——而那个动作让他再也停不下来了。”  
他停下来，舔舔嘴唇，眉心慢慢纠成一个结，又慢慢的舒展开。  
“只有愿意一起掉下去的人才能真的拯救彼此。”他安静的说。“我愿意。”

Fionn走出大楼的时候看见Harry站在对面的街心公园里。他举着相机蹲在草地上，对着一只正呆呆看着镜头的松鼠。阳光洒在他蓬松的棕色卷发上，泛出带着暖意的金色光芒。  
他走过去的时候吓跑了那只松鼠，Harry从取景器后面露出眼睛看着他微微的笑。  
“嗨，今天是不错的一天吧。”他仰着脸看着Fionn，阳光让他的五官更立体和生动的跳跃出那副画面。他的声音低沉，语速缓慢，一切都像是那一天，第一天。  
“对啊。”Fionn甩了甩头发，用满不在乎的口气应和道。“今天真是不错。”

-Fin-


End file.
